Tres Niños y Un Bebé
by Christianna Cullen
Summary: A los gemelos de ocho años de la doctora Bella Swan amaban alborotarlo todo. Pero cuando urdieron un plan con Anthony, el hijo del vecino, para desaparecer con un bebé que habían encontrado en el parque, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La búsqueda de los niños hizo que la tranquila pediatra no sólo perdiera el control, sino que empezara a enamorarse de Edward Cullen, Resumen adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Tres niños y un bebé**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Argumento**:

A los gemelos de ocho años de la doctora Bella Swan les encantaba alborotarlo todo. Pero cuando urdieron un plan con Anthony, el hijo del vecino, para desaparecer con un bebé que habían encontrado en el parque, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La búsqueda de los niños hizo que la tranquila pediatra no sólo perdiera el control, sino que empezara a enamorarse de Edward Cullen, el padre divorciado de Anthony.

Quería un final feliz, pero entonces apareció la ex mujer de Cullen. Por supuesto, Bella estaba más que dispuesta a compartir a tres niños y un bebé, pero no iba a dejar que nadie más se acercara al hombre con el que pretendía casarse.

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Wow! ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella?

Jacob Swan, que era un minuto mayor que su gemelo idéntico de ocho años, Seth, miró en la cesta y se enamoró. El bebé era una niña. Lo sabía porque la manta era de color rosa, igual que el pijama, pero la nota que traía prendida estaba escrita en papel amarillo. Decía: Por favor, cuida de mí. Como Jacob era el mayor y por tanto más inteligente, dijo:

—Claro que vamos a quedarnos con ella. ¿Eres tonto?

—No me llames tonto —dijo Seth, que estuvo a punto de caerse del columpio del parque, apretando los puños.

—Es que eres tonto.

— ¿Puedo ponerle nombre? —Preguntó su vecino y amigo de siete años, Anthony Cullen—. Siempre he querido tener un bebé, pero papá dice que hacen ruido y huelen mal.

—A mí no me parece que ésta haga ruido ni huela mal —aseguró Seth.

—Espera a que haga caca —Jacob olfateó cerca de la manta—. Una vez vi una película en la que los bebés hacían mucha caca. Vamos a tener que buscar pañales.

—Seguro que mamá tiene algunos —sugirió Seth—. Le pediremos que los traiga de la clínica.

Su madre era pediatra, así que seguro que tenía equipamiento para bebés en caso de emergencia. Habían visto muchas veces su equipo médico, así que Seth se sentía también un poco médico.

— ¡No! —Anthony se cruzó de brazos y dio un pisotón al suelo—. No quiero contárselo a vuestra madre.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? —le preguntó Jacob.

—No pueden llamar a su madre en un momento así, eso me pasa.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Seth.

—Porque este club es sólo de chicos. ¿Por qué quieren que su madre forme parte de él?

—No queremos —aseguró Jacob—. Pero ella lo sabe todo de bebés. Es médico.

—Mi padre también sabe de bebés. Es bombero. Además es chico, así que es mejor contar con él que con su madre.

—Quiero a mamá —dijo Seth—. Cocina muy bien.

—No, digo que no —Anthony puso los ojos en blanco—. Lo que digo es que éste es un club de chicos y debemos guardar entre chicos el secreto del bebé.

— ¿Tú qué opinas? —le preguntó Seth a su hermano mayor girándose hacia él.

Jacob se tomó un instante para reconsiderar los hechos. Suponía que su madre sabría probablemente más cosas de bebés, pero era una chica. El padre de Anthony sabía mucho sobre incendios y cosas así, de modo que si el bebé se quemaba sabría qué hacer. Podrían preguntarle a la niña con quién quería ir, pero eso era una estupidez porque no sabía siquiera hablar. Jacob se calló aquella idea, por si acaso los otros se reían de él.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntaron Seth y Anthony.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Anthony. Tenemos que guardar este secreto entre chicos.

— ¿No deberíamos votar? —preguntó Seth.

Jacob suspiró.

—Que levante la mano quien piense que deberíamos llevarla con el padre de Anthony.

Jacob y Anthony levantaron la mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jacob—. Ahora, que levante la mano quien quiera que se la llevemos a nuestra madre.

Seth y Anthony levantaron la mano.

—No puedes votar dos veces, Anthony —en aquel momento Jacob estaba bastante molesto con su mejor amigo—. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones eliges?

—A mi padre, pero no quiero que Seth se sienta mal. Además, tu madre cocina muy bien.

Jacob suspiro. Cielos, qué duro era estar rodeado de personas tan poco inteligentes.

—De acuerdo, votemos otra vez. ¿Quién vota por el padre de Anthony?

Jacob y Anthony levantaron la mano.

— ¿Y por nuestra madre?

Seth y el bebé levantaron las suyas.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Jacob—. Seth, deja al bebé. Le vas a romper el brazo. Ya está, yo soy el Jefe y digo que vamos a llevarlo con el padre de Anthony.

Seth le sacó la lengua.

/./././

Ya estaba hecho.

Su bebé estaría a salvo. Había visto a los tres niños varias veces en el parque y sabía que venían de hogares maravillosos y llenos de amor. El tipo de hogar que ella no podría proporcionarle nunca a su preciosa hijita.

Renunciar a ella era lo más duro que había hecho jamás. Más duro todavía que haber estado huyendo durante siete meses y luego vivir en aquella comunidad de adolescentes embarazadas para que su abuela y su padre no vivieran aquella vergüenza.

Abandonar a su bebé había sido más duro todavía que sacarla del nido de la comunidad y volver con ella al pequeño pueblecito de Brown, en Kansas, rebautizado con aquel nombre en los años treinta, cuando hubo una gran sequía. Antes de eso, el pueblo se llamaba Forks. La profesora de la escuela de fin de semana le contó que de vez en cuando algún miembro del club de Jardinería hacía circular una propuesta para devolverle al pueblo el nombre original, pero hasta el momento seguía siendo Brown.

Al escuchar llorar a su bebé y no poder ir a consolarla, pensó que el nombre del pueblo se ajustaba perfectamente a aquel lugar: brown (marrón); no negro, otro deprimente color tan próximo al marrón.

/./././

Edward Cullen había tenido un mal día, y a juzgar por los berridos que salían del interior de su casa, iba a empeorar.

Cruzó el porche de madera, abrió la puerta y gruñó cuando se soltó del gozne superior. Estupendo. Una cosa más que había que reparar. Antes de que su ex se marchara se enorgullecía de mantener aquella vieja casa. Kate fue la que quiso utilizar sus escasos ahorros en aquel agujero del siglo XIX. Dijo que aquella casa victoriana y su vecindario, tan antiguo como el estado, eran una buena inversión, y que su cercanía al colegio y al parque rodeado de robles la convertían en el lugar perfecto para formar una familia.

Pero luego descubrió que dedicarse al derecho era más interesante que dedicarse a su marido o a su hijo. Tras quitarse los zapatos de trabajo, Edward se desabrochó la camisa azul del uniforme.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no podía pasar un sólo día sin que se cruzara en su pensamiento? Y sin embargo, no sentía ya nada por ella. Sólo echaba de menos el modo como eran antes las cosas, cuando la casa parecía un hogar.

— ¡Papá, papá! —Su hijo Anthony entró a toda prisa en la habitación—. Corre, ven a ver qué hemos encontrado.

—Ahora no, hombrecito —dijo Edward tratando de utilizar un tono suave.

Una de las cosas que más lamentaba desde que Kate se fue era no ser un padre mejor. Lo intentaba. Dios sabía que lo intentaba, pero últimamente era como si el niño y él hablaran un lenguaje distinto. Un lenguaje que Edward era incapaz de descifrar.

—He tenido un día muy duro. ¿Dónde está tu abuela?

—Tiene una reunión de damas. Me pidió que te dijera que la cena está en la nevera. Sólo tienes que calentarla.

—Gracias, hombrecito —Edward se dejó caer en el sofá exhalando un profundo suspiro—. Ahora, baja el volumen de la televisión y déjame cerrar los ojos un momento. Cuando me despierte jugaremos un rato al béisbol.

—Pero papá, la televisión no está encendida.

—Entonces, apaga eso que hace tanto ruido.

Edward cerró los ojos y se puso un cojín en la cabeza. Olía a sirope. Tenía que decirle a Anthony que dejara de desayunar en el salón.

—Pero papá, eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.

—Hijo, por favor. Dame una hora y luego jugaremos al béisbol. Cenaremos. Lo que tú quieras.

—De acuerdo…

Cabizbajo, Anthony hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar de camino a la cocina.

Daría cualquier cosa por que su madre volviera a casa, porque si lo hacía su padre volvería también. Le dolía pensar que su padre ya no le quería. A veces, de noche, cuando escuchaba a su padre viendo la televisión, se preguntaba si él creería que era culpa de Anthony que su madre viviera ahora en Kansas City. ¿Sería ésa la razón por la que siempre estaba malhumorado? ¿Culparía a Anthony de todas las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo en sus vidas?

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó Jacob cuando salió al porche de atrás—. ¿Va a venir tu padre?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar y por eso no quería hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Seth—. ¿Estás llorando?

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —Jacob se puso en jarras—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Está durmiendo, ¿vale? —Anthony agarró la cesta del bebé y se dirigió hacia la puerta del porche abriéndola con el trasero—. Vamos a llevarla con tu madre.

/././././

La pediatra Bella Swan se bajó de su monovolumen y se acercó al destartalado porche de su casa victoriana. Cruzó la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la nevera. Tenía antojo de helado de chocolate, de modo que, tras abrir la tapa del envase del helado, se lo comió con una cuchara grande en vez de utilizar una cucharilla de café.

La primera cucharada le supo a gloria. Cerró los ojos y saboreó aquel dulce frescor, sin importarle las calorías y la grasa; ya empezaría de nuevo la dieta al día siguiente. Aquella noche se ocuparía de cuidar de sí misma de un modo más allá del físico.

Tras el día que había tenido, en el que se había visto obligada a ser civilizada con la nueva novia de su exmarido, la misma que una vez fue su mejor amiga, se merecía no sólo helado, sino también pizza, patatas, galletas y…

— ¡Mamá! —la puerta delantera se abrió para volver a cerrarse de golpe.

Como si no hubiera suficiente ruido, los gemelos debían haber encendido la televisión, porque aparte de sus ruidos se escuchaba también un llanto de bebé.

— ¡Estoy aquí, niños! —se llevó otra cucharada a la boca para tomar fuerzas y se reprendió a sí misma por desear que sus hijos estuvieran ya en el campamento de verano. Quería a los gemelos con toda su alma, pero podían llegar a ser agotadores.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, mira! —Jacob le enseñó algo que estuvo a punto de hacerle escupir el helado—. ¿Nos la podemos quedar?

—Jacob, ¿de dónde diablos la has sacado?

Bella dejó la cuchara en el fregadero y el helado en la encimera y sacó al bebé, de dos o tres semanas, con la cara roja de tanto llorar, de aquella cesta de la ropa, llevándosela instintivamente al pecho.

—Shh —susurró acunándola. Tenía cien preguntas que hacerles a sus queridos gemelos, pero lo primero era lo primero—. Jacob, trae mi maletín médico del despacho. Seth, llena una cacerola con agua y ponla a calentar al fuego.

—Pero tú siempre dices que no se me ocurra tocar la cocina.

— ¡Hazlo! —Gritó ella por encima del llanto—. Anthony, cariño, corre al armario de Seth y Jacob y tráeme la camiseta más pequeña que encuentres.

— ¿Por ejemplo ésa de los dinosaurios tontos que Seth llevaba en primero y que tiene escondida al fondo del armarlo?

—Perfecto —respondió ella.

—No son tontos —protestó Seth.

—Toma, mamá —Jacob le pasó el maletín jadeando.

—Gracias, cielo.

Bella volvió a dejar al bebé en la cesta y sacó un poco de leche en polvo y un biberón desechable. Al ver que el agua estaba a punto de hervir, retiró la cazuela y metió el biberón dentro.

Anthony volvió a la cocina.

—Aquí está la camiseta.

—Estupendo. Jacob, saca un pañal y unas toallitas de mi maletín.

—Sí, mamá.

El bebé tenía el pijama mojado. Bella la colocó en una toalla sobre la mesa de la cocina y le quitó el pañal, limpió a la niña y luego le puso la camiseta de Seth. Le quedaba grande, pero al menos estaba seca.

Luego apoyó a la niña, que seguía llorando, en su cadera y comprobó la temperatura del biberón. Perfecto.

Bella acunó al bebé y le sostuvo el biberón en los labios. La niña parecía confundida. Tardó unos instantes en averiguar qué tenía que hacer, un signo claro de que estaba acostumbrada a mamar. Bella le puso un dedo en la boquita para engañarla y la niña lo succionó. La pobre debía de tener mucha hambre, porque finalmente se agarró a la tetina del biberón. Cesó el llanto y fue sustituido por una succión casi desesperada.

—Guau —dijo Jacob alzando una ceja—. Creí que nunca se callaría.

—Debe de estar muerta de hambre —Bella acarició la rubia pelusa de su cabecita—. Y ahora, caballeros, cuéntenme de dónde han sacado este ángel.

/./././

Edward se despertó lentamente, desorientado y sin saber dónde estaba. Dividía su tiempo entre el parque de bomberos y su casa y raramente dormía toda la noche, estaba acostumbrado a dar cabezadas. Pero últimamente su sueño era más profundo. Se levantó del sofá. Aunque no tenía hambre, debía comerse lo que había preparado su madre, por el bien de Anthony. Su madre había sido un regalo de Dios durante el divorcio. Cuando él trabajaba se quedaba con Anthony, y se encargaba de que comieran tres veces al día. A veces se sentía avergonzado de lo mucho que dependían de ella.

— ¡Anthony!

Al ver que el niño no respondía, dio por hecho que estaría fuera jugando con sus amigos.

Al mirar por la ventana descubrió la luna poniéndose al atardecer. Algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban por el campo, pero no había ni rastro de los tres niños.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró en la cocina, en el dormitorio de Anthony, en el estudio donde estaba el ordenador y en el patio de atrás, donde los niños organizaban batallas navales en la piscina de plástico. Su hijo no estaba en ninguno de los escondites habituales.

Estaba levantando el teléfono para ver si Anthony había ido a casa de sus amigos, cuando sonó el timbre. Se acercó y vio la sombra de la figura de una mujer tras la puerta. Se fijó un poco más y reconoció a Bella Swan.

—Hola —dijo sosteniendo un poco la puerta rota para conseguir que abriera—. Adelante. Supongo que no habrás visto a Anthony.

—Es curioso —ella se rió con más pánico que alegría—. Confiaba en que tú hubieras visto a Seth y Jacob.

/././././

—No estoy muy seguro de esto —dijo Seth, que iba detrás de Jacob y Anthony.

Llevaba el maletín médico de su madre, la leche en polvo y los pañales. Anthony cargaba con toallas, patatas y palomitas.

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Jacob, avergonzado de su hermano pequeño.

—Tú no me mandas —protestó Seth—. Esto no es una buena idea.

—Sí que te mando —afirmó Jacob—. Y si no dejas de protestar no voy a dejarte jugar con el nuevo juego de mi consola.

—Papá ni siquiera va a comprarte ese juego —contestó su hermano—. Me quiere a mí más que a ti.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Sí lo es.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Callense! —intervino Anthony—. ¿Es que quieren despertar al bebé?

—Es verdad, Seth —Jacob miró enfadado a su hermano, que puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Falta mucho?

Llevaban mucho tiempo andando y tenían que ir campo a través para que ningún adulto los viera. Jacob sentía una punzada en el costado y, aunque no se lo iba a decir ni a su hermano ni a Anthony, estaba bastante asustado. Empezaba a oscurecer y nunca había estado tan lejos de casa, a no ser que fuera con su padre y su madre en coche. Ahora que su padre ya no vivía con ellos apenas le veía. Antes le entristecía que su padre quisiera más a su nueva familia que a él, pero ahora sólo le enfadaba.

Jacob iba a ser mucho mejor padre para aquel bebé que su propio padre. Por eso, cuando su madre dijo que tenían que llamar a la policía y se dirigió al teléfono, Jacob les dijo a Seth y a Anthony que tenían que huir. Todo el mundo sabía que si la policía te pillaba, te llevaba directamente a la cárcel. ¿Qué iba a hacer un bebé entre rejas? Seguramente le darían de comer cucarachas y cosas así. Él no permitiría que su bebé comiera cucarachas, era tan mona.

—Por favor —suplicó Seth—. Vamos a parar.

—Todavía no —dijo Jacob, sujetando más fuerte a la niña—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

/./././

— ¿Qué dices que encontraron? —Edward hubiera preferido pensar que lo había oído todo, pero la historia de Bella estaba lejos de haber terminado.

Le contó que los niños habían encontrado un bebé abandonado en el parque y lo de la nota en la cesta. Edward contuvo la respiración durante todo el relato esperando que al final le dijera que era una broma. Pero cuando Bella terminó y sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas al decirle que los tres niños y el bebé habían desaparecido, a Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar en su trabajo, pero el modo en que Bella contenía las ganas de llorar le afectó más que si la hubiera visto sollozar.

Su ex nunca había llorado.

Incluso el día que firmaron el divorcio se mantuvo fría y distante, como si para ella su matrimonio no hubiera sido más que un día perdido en el tribunal. Le hubiera gustado que, sólo por una vez, Kate apreciara lo que abandonaba. Que al menos se hubiera acercado a él para reconocer que había problemas. Le dolía mucho saber que no había logrado salvar su matrimonio, cuando se dedicaba a salvar vidas. Rescataba niños pequeños, gatos y personas mayores que estaban postradas en la cama. No retrocedía ni un paso ni permitía que sus vidas se perdieran, del mismo modo que tampoco renegaba de los votos que había hecho ante Dios. La única que se había rajado allí era Kate.

Frustrado ante la incómoda posición en la que se veía ahora, Edward preguntó, de un modo más brusco de lo que hubiera querido:

— ¿Has hablado con Charlie?

Charlie era un viejo amigo y el sheriff del pueblo.

—No —respondió ella apartando la vista antes de volver a mirarle—. Confiaba en que los niños estuvieran aquí.

Edward se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la cocina. Cinco minutos más tarde le había contado todo lo pertinente y Charlie se había puesto en marcha.

—Tres niños y un bebé —le dijo a Bella, que estaba otra vez al borde de las lágrimas—. No pueden haber ido muy lejos. Los encontrarán en menos de media hora.

—Lo sé —sus palabras sonaban seguras.

¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres? ¿Por qué no podían decir sencillamente lo que sentían? ¿Por qué no podía admitir que estaba preocupada y pedir su ayuda?

Tal vez lo que debería preguntarse era qué había en su descorazonadora expresión que hacía que a Edward le importara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Les pido mil perdones por haber borrado los capítulos. Pero es que encontré algunos horrores mientras trabajaba en los capítulos nuevos y si no los arreglaba la historia no tendría sentido. Pero nada aquí están nuevamente.**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 2**

«Por favor, Dios, que Charlie los encuentre sanos y salvos».

Bella había elevado aquella plegarla cientos de veces durante aquella noche interminable, pero ahora, con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose en la habitación de los niños, situada en la segunda planta, sentía un nudo en la garganta más apretado que nunca. ¿Por qué cuando Charlie le había dicho que se quedara había deseado tan desesperadamente ayudar con la búsqueda?

El salón y la cocina estaban abarrotados de amigos y familiares preocupados. Encima de la mesa había embutidos, galletas y bizcochos, como si la comida pudiera llenar de alguna manera el vacío que la consumía desde que Edward le prometiera encontrar a los niños en treinta minutos y ya habían pasado diez horas.

Como médico estaba preparada para todo tipo de emergencias. Podía enfrentarse contra viento y marea, pero aquella falta de información iba a acabar con ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta abierta del cuarto de los niños con los nudillos.

—Tu amiga Lillian dijo que te encontraría aquí.

—Hola, Edward —abrazada al tigre de peluche de Seth, lo miró—. ¿Hay alguna pista de ellos?

—Un pañal sucio y unos cuantos envoltorios de chocolatina cerca de Masen. Parece que anoche acamparon allí pero ahora no hay ni rastro de ellos.

Bella asintió y tragó saliva para pasar la bilis que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Hace un par de horas pedimos ayuda al condado de Olympics. También se han unido unos cincuenta policías a la búsqueda. Mi ex tiene buenos contactos y ha solicitado algunos favores. No tardarán mucho en traerlos a casa.

—Lo sé —aseguró Bella añadiendo un nuevo deseo a su letanía de plegarias: que no se viniera abajo ahora, delante de aquel desconocido.

—Tenemos perros de rastreo. Son muy buenos.

«Echo de menos a mis niños. Por favor, Dios, que vuelvan sanos y salvos a casa. No llores, no llores, no llores…».

—Está claro que fui demasiado optimista, pero esta vez…

— ¿Esta vez qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Tienes una bola de cristal? ¿Has llamado también a una médium?

Un sollozo le recorrió el cuerpo. Le brotaron lágrimas y apartó la vista, pero entonces Edward la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se abrazó a Edward, ya que el agotamiento, el miedo y una sensación de insoportable impotencia se habían apoderado de ella.

—Tengo… tengo tanto miedo —sollozó—. ¿Y si no los encuentran? O peor todavía…

—Shh —la sostuvo con fuerza, cubriéndole la cabeza con una mano, como si quisiera protegerla de la dura realidad—. Los traerán a casa sanos y salvos. Si no es dentro de treinta minutos será pronto. Todo va a salir bien.

Por la seguridad de su tono y su fuerte abrazo hizo que lo creyera. Cuando se le hubieron secado las mejillas y hubo recuperado la respiración, Edward la soltó con una palmadita en la espalda y dio un paso atrás.

—Iré a reunirme con los demás —dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Bella le siguió.

—Yo quiero ir. No puedo quedarme aquí sentada. Me siento indefensa.

—Escucha —Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—, tienes que quedarte, podrían necesitarte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que podrían necesitarme? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás intentando decirme de un modo educado que alguno de nuestros hijos podría necesitar ayuda médica?

—Lo único que digo es que podría pasar. No tiene sentido que te agotes por si alguien necesita primeros auxilios, ya sean los niños, el bebé o alguno de los miembros del equipo de búsqueda.

Aunque sabía que tenía razón, no estaba muy segura de que su corazón pudiera aguantar un momento más de inactividad.

—Por favor, Edward, tiene que haber algo productivo que yo pueda hacer.

—Supongo que no te apetecerá hacer sándwiches, ¿verdad?

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya hay suficientes abajo como para alimentar a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños del estado.

—Vamos —dijo Edward haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

/./././.

—Aquí apesta —dijo Seth mirando hacia el techo del túnel cubierto de telarañas antes de apretar con más fuerza la mochila—. Tengo hambre. Volvamos a casa.

—No podemos volver a casa —aseguró Jacob.

Lo cierto era que, en el fondo, y en el estómago, donde empezaba a sentir con dureza las punzadas de hambre, él también quería irse a casa y comer un plato gigante de la tarta de arándanos que hacía su madre. Después jugaría a la videoconsola en la cama de ella; Bella tenía más almohadas que Seth y él. Le había preguntado si quería tener más almohadas, pero Jacob contestó que no porque eso no era muy masculino. Desde que su padre se había ido, y como él era el mayor, era el hombre de la casa. Tenía que dar ejemplo a su hermano pequeño, a Anthony y al bebé.

—Si volvemos a casa nos van a castigar y van a enviar a Daffodil a la cárcel.

—Sigo pensando que es un nombre absurdo para un bebé —dijo Seth—. Y no van a llevarla a la cárcel, sino a un centro juvenil.

—Estan los dos equivocados —Anthony abrazó a la niña dormida—. Irá a un sitio peor, lo he visto en la televisión. Seguramente tendrá que formar parte de una banda.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un bebé. ¿Cómo va a formar parte de una banda?

—Las bandas funcionan muy bien —Anthony besó la cabeza de la niña—. Mi profesora, la señorita Tanner, dice que los líderes de las bandas reclutan a los nuevos miembros muy jóvenes.

—Por favor —lloriqueó Seth—, volvamos a casa.

—No —Jacob tiró una piedrecita a una lata—. Tenemos que conseguir trabajo. Y un coche.

—Sí —respondió Anthony con un suspiro—. Pero antes tenemos que ponerle un nombre a la niña.

—Yo he dicho que Rapunzel —dijo Seth.

—Eso estaría bien, pero no tiene pelo —apuntó Anthony.

— ¿Y qué tal Baldy?

Anthony arrugó la nariz.

—Hay que buscarle un nombre de chica.

— ¿Fluffy? ¿Kimmy? ¿Cassie?

—No, no me gusta ninguno —contestó Anthony.

—De acuerdo, si no les gusta Daffodil, ¿qué os parece si le llamamos Rose? Las rosas son bonitas.

—Sí —Anthony miró a la niña y sonrió—. Creo que Rose está muy bien.

/./././.

—Gracias —dijo Bella—. Esto me ha venido muy bien.

Edward supo por su mirada sincera que había tomado la decisión correcta al proponerle que se ocupara de las líneas telefónicas.

La comisaría echaba humo. Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, había mucha actividad y Charlie no paraba de dar órdenes. Habían venido muchos bomberos para ayudar en la búsqueda. Charlie había mencionado que el compañero de Edward, Garret Jones, había llevado una partida a la cantera abandonada. Edward le agradecía a Garret que echara una mano, pero la idea de que encontrara a los niños flotando boca abajo en el agua helada le atenazaba el estómago.

— ¿Café, señora Swan? —la ayudante Heidi Wesson le ofreció a Bella una taza humeante.

—Gracias —Bella aceptó la taza y la saboreó con placer.

—Si tiene hambre, la asociación de padres ha dispuesto una mesa impresionante en la sala.

—Tengo… tengo que irme —murmuró ella con voz débil—. Gracias por el café —dijo, dejándolo sobre la silla de metal que tenía al lado.

Bella salió disparada hacia la puerta de la comisaría y la abrió. Necesitaba aire. Esperanza.

Edward dejó su taza ya vacía al lado de la otra y fue tras ella.

El día era soleado y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Un soldado totalmente equipado se le adelantó y le pasó el brazo a Bella por los temblorosos hombros, dándole unas palmaditas. Edward sintió que le invadía un instinto de posesión. Bella y él estaban pasando por aquel horror juntos. Él tendría que ser quien la consolara. Se acercó hacia ellos, carraspeó y le dijo al soldado:

—Yo me ocupo —dijo en voz baja—. Está conmigo.

—Oh —el soldado miró a Bella y se apartó—. Sólo quería ayudar.

Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Quería consolar a Bella, pero algo se había roto en su interior, como si Kate se hubiera llevado consigo un pedazo de él al marcharse.

—Míranos —Bella aspiró por la nariz—. Los dos estamos acostumbrados a enfrentarnos a todo tipo de emergencias y sin embargo, ahora, no sabemos qué hacer.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —le pidió Edward—, pero no creo que en la facultad de medicina te hayan enseñado qué hacer en caso de que tus gemelos se pierdan.

Bella se rió entre lágrimas y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—En eso tienes razón.

Edward le tomó la mano. Sus movimientos resultaban torpes, pero cuando la tuvo sujeta se la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos. Dentro de un rato voy a reunirme con mi ex, pero en este momento creo que no hacemos nada aquí. Hay un lugar al que creo que deberías ir.

—¿Yo sola? —Bella lo siguió. Sus ojos enrojecidos demostraban confianza, pero también recelo.

—Vamos los dos —contestó él apretándole la mano—. Llevo el móvil por si hay alguna noticia.

—Alguna buena noticia. Porque ésas serán las únicas que aceptaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cielos, cómo echaba Edward de menos los días en los que estaba lleno de esperanza. Cuando creía que las plegarlas funcionaban. Eso fue antes de que Kate se marchara. Ya había terminado su matrimonio, si perdía también a su hijo…

— ¿De acuerdo, Edward? ¿Aceptaremos sólo buenas noticias?

Él tragó saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo encontraste esto? —susurró Bella sin querer hablar en voz alta por temor a romper el hechizo de aquel maravilloso lugar.

—Por accidente —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Resumiendo, estábamos trabajando en un accidente triple en la autopista y necesitaba orinar.

Fue una respuesta tan brutalmente sincera, además de inoportuna, que Bella se echó a reír.

—Las normas sociales no son lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Has acertado —Edward levantó una rama de pino para que ella pudiera pasar.

Habían caminado más de un kilómetro y medio hacia la zona boscosa que rodeaba el pueblo. Allí, en medio del claro del bosque, el tiempo se había paralizado. Bella se quedó boquiabierta observando la fantasmal forma de un barco de ruedas. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, la impresionante estructura de hierro todavía resultaba elegante sobre aquel majestuoso mar de pinos y robles.

—Edward, es asombroso. ¿Cómo es posible…?

— ¿Quieres decir que cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó él con una sonrisa triste—. Un amigo mío, que es historiador, me contó que, antes de que lo desviaran, el río solía discurrir por este pequeño valle. Se ha hablado de protegerlo, de convertirlo en un museo, pero se necesitaría mucho dinero.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, respirando la tranquilidad del bosque. Un pájaro carpintero martilleó un árbol cercano, rompiendo la calma.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Bella.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la vista.

—Cuando mi mujer pidió el divorcio…

— ¿Este lugar te daba paz y pensaste que podría proporcionármela a mí también?

Edward alzó la vista para mirarla. Tenía los ojos húmedos pero no negó su afirmación. En muchas ocasiones, cuando Kate y Edward luchaban por salvar su matrimonio, Anthony se había quedado con Bella, Sam y los gemelos. Bella era el hombro en el que Anthony había llorado.

—Gracias —dijo Edward en voz baja, tomando asiento en un árbol caído cubierto de musgo.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella se acercó al barco, observándolo maravillada.

—Por estar ahí, con Anthony —se aclaró la garganta—. Aquel ambiente no era el mejor para un niño.

Bella se acercó al hombre de piedra en el que Edward se había convertido. Tenía pocos recuerdos de él de antes del divorcio, alguna excursión vecinal en la que, vistos desde fuera, parecían una familia feliz.

—Anthony sigue siendo un niño pequeño, Edward —aseguró dándole un suave codazo—. No pretendo ser crítica, pero a veces, no sé… parece tan tremendamente solo…

—Sí, bueno, todos estamos solos, ¿no? —se puso de pie—. Tengo que volver. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, y si me entero de algo…

—Voy contigo —ella también se había puesto de pie—. Para bien o para mal, estamos juntos en esto.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —sin girarse, Edward estiró los hombros como si estuviera preparándose para luchar.

— ¿Decir qué? ¿Que estamos juntos en esto?

Edward echó a andar. Lo hizo a paso rápido, pero no era imposible seguirle.

—Maldito seas —dijo Bella tirándole de la manga del polo—. ¿Qué te ocurre? No puedes decir algo así sin…

Sonó el teléfono de Edward.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

₁ Daffodil: Narciso


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Edward con el pulso acelerado al ver el nombre de Charlie en la pantalla del teléfono.

—Grandes noticias. Los hemos encontrado. Los cuatro están cansados y sucios, pero a salvo.

A Edward le fallaron las rodillas de alivio.

— ¿Edward? —Inquirió Bella arrodillándose a su lado—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están heridos?

Las lágrimas que no se había permitido derramar surgieron. La abrazó y hundió el rostro en su pelo.

—Están a salvo. Anthony, tus hijos… incluso el misterioso bebé. Todos a salvo.

La estaba soltando, pero ahora ella lloraba y temblaba, así que la abrazó con fuerza. Celebrando la vida. Las vidas de sus hijos. Su propia vida, que había recuperado milagrosamente.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Bella retirándose un tanto, con el rostro feliz y lloroso—. Sabía que estarían a salvo, quería creerlo. Pero el miedo pudo más.

—Lo sé —asintió Edward—. ¿Vamos a por ellos? Charlie los ha llevado a la comisaría. Sin duda los habrá atiborrado de caramelos y galletas.

Bella se incorporó y una sonrisa le inundó los ojos cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Con tanto dulce, tal vez deberíamos dejarlos allí hasta que se les pase el subidón de azúcar.

/./././.

Jacob no quería llorar cuando vio a su madre correr hacia ellos con el padre de Anthony, pero por mucho que lo intentó, estar a cargo de dos niños y un bebé durante tanto tiempo le había agotado.

— ¡Mamá! —dijo Seth con la voz de bebé que ponía cuando le asustaban las tormentas. Fue el primero en llegar a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—: Te he echado mucho de menos. Estaba muerto de hambre, y Jacob ha sido malo y…

—No he sido malo, incluso te di el último trozo de mi barrita de cereales y…

— ¡No es verdad! —Protestó Seth—. Y quítate. Estoy enfadado contigo.

— ¡Quítate tú! Y deja de abrazar a mamá —Jacob lo apartó de un codazo y la abrazó él.

Apretándola con fuerza, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Qué bien olía.

—Los he echado mucho de menos —dijo ella abrazándolos a los dos.

—Sí, pero a mí más, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seth acercándose más.

—Yo soy mayor y ha pasado más tiempo conmigo, así que me ha echado más de menos a mí.

—Eh —dijo su madre agachándose para estar a su misma altura—. Los he echado de menos a los dos como no lo pueden imaginar —lloraba y se secó los ojos.

Jacob odiaba verla llorar. Sobre todo cuando Seth y él eran la causa. Pero tenían que proteger al bebé.

—Y dicho esto, nunca he estado más enfadada con los dos. ¿En qué estaban pensando al salir huyendo así? —Bella se puso en jarras—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que si tienen un problema acudan a mí?

—Fue idea suya —dijeron los dos niños a la vez señalándose el uno al otro.

—No sé a quién se le ocurrió —continuó la madre—, estoy furiosa con los dos.

Sin embargo, no pudo resistir la tentación de estrecharlos de nuevo contra sí y de besar sus revueltos cabellos. Los quería con toda su alma.

Entonces, miró al otro lado de la abarrotada comisaría y vio a Edward de pie con Anthony en brazos. Al parecer los padres también sabían lo que era querer. El niño tenía la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte hombro de su padre y se estaba chupando el dedo pulgar. Hacía al menos un año que no lo hacía. El hecho de que hubiera recuperado aquel viejo hábito demostraba lo asustado que debía haber estado durante la huida.

La comisaría estaba llena de soldados recogiendo sus cosas y de policías dándose palmaditas de reconocimiento por el trabajo bien hecho, pero Edward y su hijo estaban en una isla de paz en medio de la tormenta.

Bella nunca había visto a Edward tan tranquilo como en aquel momento. Sin contar, por supuesto, el tiempo en que Kate y él eran una pareja. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Entonces él era un hombre diferente, del mismo modo que ella era otra mujer cuando estaba con Sam.

—Mamá —Seth le tiró de la camisa—, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

— ¿Y qué pasa con el bebé? —Preguntó Jacob—. No podemos dejarla aquí.

—Está en el hospital con el doctor Shepherd —explicó su madre.

— ¡Eh, miren! —Exclamó Seth—. Ahí está la madre de Anthony. Está llorando y abrazando a su padre. Van a casarse otra vez.

Lo correcto habría sido permitirles un poco de intimidad. Entonces, ¿por qué Bella se quedó mirando fijamente el cuadro que formaban Edward y su ex?

/./././.

— ¿Quieres helado para cenar? —le preguntó Edward a su hijo.

El semáforo se puso en ámbar y él aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse. Anthony negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? —el semáforo se puso en verde y Edward aceleró—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No. Echo de menos a mamá. Y al bebé. ¿Crees que estará bien?

— ¿Mamá o el bebé?

—El bebé. Sé que mamá está bien porque ha dicho que estaría en casa cuando llegáramos.

«Estupendo».

—El bebé está muy bien. Charlie ha dicho que va a estar en el hospital hasta que alguien vaya a recogerla. Confía en que su madre o su padre se piensen mejor la idea de abandonarla.

—Pero si sus padres la dejaron en una cesta en medio del parque, ¿merecen recuperarla?

Edward suspiró.

—Buena pregunta —sintió una punzada de culpa por la poca brillantez que había demostrado como padre desde que Kate se marchó.

Edward detuvo el coche en la entrada, contento de estar en casa. Y más contento todavía por tener a su hijo sano y salvo en casa y poder disfrutar de una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que le quería.

—Papá, ¿crees que podríamos quedarnos con el bebé? Yo cuidaría de ella. Ni siquiera te enterarías de que está aquí.

Edward apagó el motor y alborotó el sucio cabello de su hijo.

—Si hace la mitad de ruido que hacías tú de bebé, te aseguro que todo el vecindario sabrá que está aquí.

Anthony torció el gesto y Edward le imitó.

Sólo estaba bromeando con su hijo, pero la mueca que hizo cuando Kate detuvo su Mercedes plateado descapotable en la entrada era de verdad.

/./././.

—No sé, Charlie. Acabo de terminar de recoger todo y…

Con el teléfono en el oído, Bella miró a sus hijos, que por fin estaban limpios y habían dejado de pelearse mientras comían la ensalada. En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Un segundo, están llamando —dijo acercándose a la puerta de entrada con el teléfono inalámbrico.

Cuando la abrió, frunció el ceño al divisar al hombre que estaba de pie en su porche y colgó.

—No me lo digas —murmuró tomando al bebé vestido de rosa de los brazos de Charlie—. El nido del hospital está a tope.

—Tres chicas han dado a luz esta tarde. Está a rebosar —respondió Charlie metiendo dos bolsas grandes con cosas de bebé—. Además, necesito tu ayuda, Bella. Lo más probable es que la madre de esta criatura no ande demasiado lejos y estamos investigando a escondidas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —preguntó Bella tomando asiento en el sofá.

—No quiero que esta niña acabe en una institución, ya sabes.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos, Charlie, mírala. Es preciosa. ¿Sabes cuántas parejas hay ahí fuera deseando adoptar recién nacidos?

—Si llamo a los servicios sociales todo se complicará. Sería mucho más fácil que te la quedaras durante unos días, hasta que su madre biológica recupere la cordura y venga a buscarla.

—Charlie, esa madre dejó a un bebé recién nacido en una cesta en el parque. ¿Te parece propio de una persona responsable?

—En eso tienes razón. Pero mira lo limpia que estaba cuando los niños la encontraron. La nota. Eso me dice que ahí hay amor. ¿Y si la madre es muy joven y está asustada? ¿Nadie te ha dado nunca una segunda oportunidad?

— ¿Y a ti no te ha dicho nadie nunca que eres un sentimental?

/././.

—Anthony, adivina qué —susurró Jacob al teléfono, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que madre no lo estaba espiando—, vamos a quedarnos con Rose.

— ¡Ni hablar, eso no es justo! ¿Cómo lo han conseguido?

—El sheriff Charlie acaba de traerla ¿Quieres venir a jugar?

Anthony guardó silencio durante un largo instante.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Jacob—. ¿Vas a venir?

—No lo sé. Mi madre está aquí y papá se está comportando de forma extraña. Quiere jugar conmigo y esas cosas. Pero mamá también quiere estar conmigo, así que creo que debería quedarme aquí.

—Que vengan los dos. Así podrán jugar con mamá mientras nosotros jugamos con Rose.

— ¿A tu madre la parecerá bien?

—Sí. Le gusta tener compañía. Además, siempre quiere que comamos, así que ahora podrá darles de comer a ustedes también. Será divertido.

Al volante de su coche, Edward arrancó el motor y luego miró por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo, que estaba concentrado en un videojuego.

Edward suspiró y luego se frotó la cara con las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kate, que iba sentada a su lado con una botella de vino en el regazo.

—Sí. Han sido un día y una noche muy largos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto en llegar. El juez Parker no quiso hacer un receso, así que…

—No pasa nada. Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

Kate le dirigió una sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en el muslo.

Decir que a Edward le había sorprendido la repentina invitación a cenar de Bella habría sido quedarse corto. Más bien había reaccionado con absoluto asombro. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado en el bosque, su salida de tono tras el bienintencionado comentarlo. La mayoría de las veces, incluso en los días buenos, sentía que no controlaba todas sus emociones, y menos en un día así, en el que estuvo un tiempo sin saber si su hijo estaba vivo o muerto. Y luego apareció Kate interpretando de pronto el papel de madre preocupada.

Se podía decir que Bella había tenido suerte de que su arrebato no hubiera sido peor. O tal vez el afortunado era él, porque así no había quedado como un imbécil insensible.

Cuando llegaron, Edward ayudó a Kate a bajar del coche. Anthony corrió por el patio hacia el porche y no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, sino que entró directamente.

— ¿Seth? ¿Jacob? ¿Dónde está el bebé?

— ¿Anthony? —le llamó una voz femenina desde dentro.

Edward dejó pasar a Kate delante de él y luego se sintió como un mirón al ver a través de la rejilla de la puerta cómo Bella se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un abrazo. Se había cambiado los vaqueros y la camiseta de antes por unos pantalones blanco cortos y camiseta rosa. También se había lavado la cabeza y llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cariño? —le preguntó al niño—. Pensé que tu madre, tu padre y tú iban a pasar una noche especial en familia.

—No. Seth y Jacob nos han invitado a cenar. Dijeron que te parecería bien.

—Mmm, sí, claro, pero… —miró hacia fuera y vio a su padre—. ¿Edward?

—Sí —él resistió el deseo de darse una palmada en la frente por no haber llamado para confirmar que la invitación a cenar había surgido de Bella y no de los gemelos—. Y encima Kate.

—Oh, hola. Qué agradable sorpresa. Pasen.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward a Bella—. Anthony dijo que nos habías invitado, pero sin duda lo entendió mal.

— ¡Anthony! —Dijo Jacob bajando con cuidado la escalera con el bebé en brazos—. Mira qué guapa está con su vestido nuevo. Se lo pusieron en el hospital.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—Ten cuidado con ella, Jacob.

—Es monísima —Anthony corrió en su dirección.

Bella se echó a un lado y carraspeó.

—Entrad. Prepararé un plato de embutidos y algo de pan.

Edward siguió a las dos mujeres a la cocina. No quería estar allí, viéndose obligado a entablar conversación con una vecina a la que apenas conocía y con una ex a la que a veces deseaba no haber conocido jamás.

— ¿Mayonesa o mostaza? —preguntó Bella delante de la nevera.

—Yo las dos —contestó Edward.

—Yo nada —dijo Kate.

—Eh, papá —exclamó Anthony entrando a toda prisa en la cocina con el bebé en brazos—. ¿Sabes qué?

—Tienes que ir más despacio —Edward señaló al bulto rosa—. El bebé es muy frágil.

—Se llama Rose, papá. Se lo hemos puesto nosotros. Toma, mamá —Anthony se la tendió con cuidado a Kate.

Ella abrazó a la niña y empezó a hacerle monerías.

— ¿Verdad que eres una monada? Sí, claro que lo eres.

—Le caes bien —aseguró Bella—. Haces que se sienta querida y a salvo.

¿Querida y a salvo? ¡Ja! Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse. ¿Y lo que le había hecho a su hijo?

Sin embargo, al ver a Kate con Rose recordó cuando Anthony era un bebé. Cuando Kate y él estaban abrumados no sólo por la enormidad de la logística del baño, los pañales y las papillas, sino por el amor. El amor que ambos sentían cuando tenían en brazos a su bebé o se tumbaban en la cama por las mañanas con él, preguntándose qué habría detrás de aquellos grandes ojos marrones.

Edward alzó la vista y se encontró con Bella mirándolo. Él sonrió débilmente. Formaban parte de una especie de hermandad, la de los esposos traicionados. Sí, el amante de Kate había sido su profesión, pero había destruido igualmente su matrimonio. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndole sentirse todavía más despreciable por el modo en que había actuado aquella tarde.

Los tres niños agarraron un sándwich de la bandeja que Bella tenía ya preparada y luego salieron por la puerta de atrás.

—Le caes bien —repitió Bella apoyándose en la encimera.

—Gracias —dijo Kate—. Se me había olvidado lo maravillosos que son los bebés. Una vida que empieza.

—Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, pero tienes razón —aseguró Bella.

La puerta de atrás volvió a abrirse y apareció Jacob con el rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Podemos enseñarle a Rose a Whitney? No se cree que tengamos un bebé.

—Supongo que sí. Pero no quiero que salgan de nuestra calle.

— ¿Puedo llevármela? —le preguntó Jacob a Kate.

—Sí, claro —antes de dársela al niño, Kate le dio un beso en la cabeza. Fue un gesto fugaz que Edward no hubiera percibido de no haber estado mirándola directamente. Le resultó curioso. ¿Sería el instinto maternal?

— ¡Ve con cuidado! —le pidió Bella a su hijo cuando salió con la niña en brazos.

—Vaya —dijo Kate abanicándose la cara—. Ser responsable de esa cosita tan pequeña, aunque haya sido durante unos minutos, me ha agotado. ¿Te acuerdas lo duro que fue cuando Anthony era un bebé, Edward?

—Claro.

—Me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti con dos gemelos, Bella.

—Había veces en las que Sam y yo deseábamos devolverlos —recordó con cariño—. Pero ahora no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Yo siento lo mismo por Anthony —intervino Edward.

¿Eran imaginaciones de Bella o su afirmación estaba cargada de animadversión? Bella se había preguntado muchas veces cómo pudo Sam dejar a sus hijos y crear alegremente una nueva familia. A ella no se le hubiera ocurrido jamás hacer algo así. Y sin embargo, Kate había hecho lo mismo en cierto sentido.

— ¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? —preguntó Kate.

Bella le mostró el aseo que había bajo las escaleras de la entrada. Aunque aquella tarde Edward la había exasperado, ahora se suavizó. Tal vez por fuera pareciera un oso, pero tenía la sospecha de que era un cachorro asustado que le gruñía a lo que más le asustaba. Y en aquel momento lo que más le asustaba en el mundo era el amor. Había sido feliz con Kate. Se sentía completo. Y entonces, como hizo Sam, Kate había destruido aquella felicidad, retirándole la alfombra bajo los pies. Lo supiera o no, el hombre estaba emocionalmente a la deriva.

Aunque Bella no era quién para hablar, teniendo en cuenta su adicción al helado tras el divorcio.

—Dime algo —le pidió cuando Kate se hubo marchado—. Esta tarde, cuando te has enfadado conmigo en el bosque, ¿fue la frase «para bien o para mal» lo que te molestó?

Edward apretó las mandíbulas y los puños.

—A menos que estés intentando volver a molestarme, te agradecería que dejaras el tema.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya los niños regresaron a casa y para mala pata, también Kate… Creo que por eso Edward está furioso con el mundo. ¿Qué creen? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Bella a las palabras de Edward?**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben pregunta o comentario (Bueno o malo no importa) me escriben sin miedo.** **Aunque esta semana y la próxima, estaré en exámenes finales, les prometo que sacare un tiempo para actualizar antes de que finalice la semana. **

**Finalmente, gracias por sus comentarios, sus favorites y sus follows. Y a mis lectoras silenciosas, no me olvido de ustedes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta historia…**

**Los quiero;**

**Christianna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 4**

—No —dijo Bella alzando la barbilla con los brazos en jarras—. No voy a dejarlo, Edward. Necesitas…

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, cuando tú…

—Ah, mucho mejor —dijo Kate con tono desenfadado entrando en la cocina—. A medida que me hago mayor paso más tiempo en el cuarto de baño —agarró una zanahoria de un plato de verduras y miró primero a Edward y luego a Bella—. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—No —contestó Bella girándose hacia el fregadero, agradecida por no estar ya en el punto de mira de los ojos de Edward.

¿Qué se había apoderado de ella para importarle siquiera cuál era su problema? Estaba claro que aquel hombre tenía muchos resquemores hacia su ex.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho en la cocina —dijo Kate colocándose a su lado para ayudarle a secar los platos—. Me encantan las cocinas amarillas.

— ¿Tienes casa propia en Seattle? —le preguntó Bella, más por cortesía que porque le importara de verdad.

Después del comportamiento tan egoísta que había tenido con Anthony, no consideraba a Kate Cullen su amiga.

—Todavía no, pero he estado pensando en ello últimamente. El apartamento que tengo alquilado no tiene gracia. Me gustaría poder decorarlo a mi gusto. En la casa que tenemos aquí, Edward y yo solíamos hacer cambios cada fin de semana. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que alicatamos todo el cuarto de baño y luego nos dimos cuenta de que el dibujo de los azulejos estaba torcido?

Edward gruñó desde su asiento. ¿Le estaría haciendo daño Kate trayendo recuerdos a la memoria?

— ¿Voy a ver cómo están los niños? —preguntó.

— ¿Por qué no voy yo? —Kate dejó el trapo de secar en la encimera—. Me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Anthony mientras esté aquí.

Unos instantes después de que hubiera salido, Edward carraspeó.

—Eso ha tenido gracia.

—Lo siento —aseguró Bella sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Entiendo lo que sientes al verte de pronto atrapado con tu ex. Sam y su avergonzada novia vinieron el otro día a la clínica con Ben.

— ¿Es su hijo?

—Sí —Bella hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y volvió a secar los platos—. Le tocaba la revisión del año. Sam nunca fue ni a una sola cita médica de los niños, y sin embargo aquel día era la personificación de la perfección paterna.

—Vaya —Edward se rascó la barbilla—. Y yo que creía que era duro que mi ex recordara las reformas que habíamos hecho en casa.

Se levantó, agarró el trapo y secó el plato que Bella acababa de aclarar.

—Esa mujer me vuelve loco. Fue ella la que puso fin a nuestro matrimonio y sin embargo parece que cada vez que viene a ver a Anthony sólo tiene recuerdos felices. El último año que estuvimos juntos ni lo nombra. El infierno que nos hizo pasar.

—Ya sé que no es asunto mío —aseguró Bella enjabonando otro plato—, pero ¿por qué no puede ejercer la abogacía aquí?

—Dijo que le aburría. Que no suponía un reto para ella.

—Su especialidad es el Derecho criminal, y supongo que defender a peatones imprudentes y borrachos le resultaría aburrido.

—Pero ¿y Anthony y yo? ¿También somos aburridos?

—Edward —Bella se subió a la encimera con las piernas colgando—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿te has planteado alguna vez trasladarte a Seattle para estar con ella? Allí también hay bomberos, ¿no?

Él dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y luego apartó la vista.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro tema doloroso?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Yo le sugerí lo mismo pero rechazó la idea. Dijo alguna tontería sobre que si estuviéramos con ella se sentiría obligada a pasar más tiempo con nosotros en lugar de estar trabajando. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Uf, al menos Sam los había dejado a ella y a los niños por amor. Pero ¿que te abandonen por el trabajo?

Bella apretó los labios y se bajó de la encimera para darle un abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho. Te mereces algo mejor.

—Los dos lo merecemos —murmuró él contra su pelo.

Bella había pretendido darle un abrazo de consuelo. Puramente platónico. Pero hubo algo en el calor de la respiración de Edward en su cuello que la hizo estremecerse por dentro. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de su altura. Su olor masculino. El modo en que la abrazaba como una manta. Lo que resultaba una locura. Tenía mantas más que suficientes en el armario del piso de arriba, gracias. Cuando Sam se marchó se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a buscar apoyo emocional en un hombre. Sí, tal vez algún día volvería a tener una relación, pero nunca así de profunda, de alma y corazón. La infidelidad de Sam había estado a punto de destruirla por completo. Había aprendido a depender sólo de sí misma por el bien de los niños.

Se soltó de Edward y le dio la espalda rogándole a su corazón que latiera más despacio.

Sólo había sido un abrazo.

A Juzgar por la conversación que habían tenido antes, Edward todavía sentía algo por su ex mujer. Lo que significaba que cuando Bella se sintiera con fuerzas para volver a salir con alguien. Edward no sería un buen primer candidato.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Gracias por escucharme. Por estar ahí. Por haber sido siempre tan buena amiga para Anthony, y ahora para mí.

Bella se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tiene importancia.

—Para nosotros sí —Edward le dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho—. Eres una buena chica.

¿Una buena chica? Estupendo. Era la forma más directa de dejar claro que no la encontraba deseable.

Bella se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Eh… estoy muy cansada. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a nuestros respectivos hijos y damos la noche por finalizada?

— ¿Estamos bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no habíamos de estarlo? —le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Aunque sepa que ésta no es tu auténtica sonrisa? —preguntó él tocándole cariñosamente un hombro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque en el momento exacto en el que supimos que los chicos estaban a salvo tuve el privilegio de ver la auténtica —aseguró, guiñándole un ojo—. Me gusta mucho más la otra.

Tras apretarle el hombro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

—Cuando encuentre a los niños mandaré a los tuyos a casa.

/./././.

—Ha estado bien —dijo Kate mientras Anthony se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, que como siempre estaba atascada.

—Deberías arreglarla, papá —comentó su hijo.

—Lo haré —aseguró él cometiendo la estupidez de tirar con tanta fuerza que el gozne inferior saltó también.

—Cariño —protestó Kate mientras Edward apartaba la puerta y la colocaba contra la fachada—, mira lo que has hecho. Si me hubiera dejado a mí no se hubiera roto. Sólo tenías que levantarla.

Edward aspiró con fuerza y contó hasta diez. Kate pasó por delante de él e introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Le molestaba muchísimo que tuviera incluso una llave.

—Voy a jugar con la consola, ¿vale? —preguntó Anthony.

—Lo que vas a hacer es darte un baño y de ahí directamente a la cama —gritó Kate tras él mientras el niño corría escaleras arriba—. Mañana hay colegio.

—Pero…

—Hazlo —le ordenó ella en el mismo tono áspero que seguramente utilizaría en el tribunal.

Edward puso las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Katie, no puedes venir aquí y…

—Me has llamado Katie —dijo ella dejando su bolso de marca al lado de las llaves de Edward y colocándole la mejilla en el pecho—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.

—No le des importancia. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado.

—Sé de algo que te haría sentir mejor —Kate deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició los abdominales.

Hubo un tiempo en el que el más mínimo contacto de ella le hacía endurecer. Pero ahora ni se inmutó.

—Mmm, veo que has estado entrenando.

—De acuerdo —Edward le agarró las muñecas y la apartó de sí—. Ya he aguantado todo lo que podía de este retorcido juego que estás llevando a cabo. Primero entras aquí actuando como si fueras la madre de nuestro hijo y luego…

—Soy su madre y siempre lo seré.

—Lo abandonaste, ¿recuerdas? Y a mí también. Hace tres semanas que no llamas siquiera a tu hijo para ver cómo está. Así que déjame en paz.

—No, déjame en paz tú a mí, sólo porque…

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Creí que ya no ibais a discutir más.

Edward estaba tan concentrado en discutir con su ex que no se había dado cuenta de que hijo había aparecido a su lado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo sin saber qué decirle al niño y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Eso es muy maduro! —le gritó Kate—. ¡Sí, márchate cuando nuestro hijo está pidiendo ayuda!

Vaya, ¿ahora quería hacerse la madura? Edward deseaba con toda su alma decirle a aquella mujer que había destrozado sus vidas lo que pensaba de ella. Pero entonces vio a Anthony, el modo en que le temblaba el labio inferior. Con el corazón roto, Edward se inclinó para tomar al pequeño en brazos.

—Te quiero —le dijo al oído en voz baja—. Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

—Bájame —protestó Anthony retorciéndose—. Quiero ir con mamá.

Edward le bajó y observó en silencio cómo corría hacia Kate. Esperaba ver una expresión de triunfo en el rostro de su exmujer, pero lo que vio fue remordimiento y lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Sería capaz de llorar aquella princesa de hielo?

—Eh, amigo —dijo Edward carraspeando—. Tienes que ir a bañarte.

—Lo haré, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no vas a pelearte más con mamá.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas y asintió.

—Y tú, mamá, tienes que venir más a estar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el niño.

—Lo haré, ángel —le besó la cabeza.

Anthony volvió a marcharse y al instante se escuchó en la planta de arriba el ruido del grifo de la bañera.

—Lo siento —dijo Kate sentándose en el tercer escalón.

—No hace falta disculparse. Pero dejemos estar el pasado en el pasado.

—No —respondió ella sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza—. Cuando me dijiste que Anthony había desaparecido… te juro que toda mi vida pasó por delante. Sé que suena a tópico, pero en aquel instante todo se desvaneció menos lo que era real e importante: Anthony y tú.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en un inútil intento de suavizar el dolor de cuello e ignoró la última parte del discurso de Kate. ¿Cuántas veces había rezado por escuchar aquellas palabras cuando la tinta de sus papeles de divorcio estaba todavía fresca? Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no era el mismo hombre. Kate le había destruido emocionalmente y haría falta mucho más que unas palabras bonitas para recomponerle.

Ella alzó la vista hacia Edward con los mismos ojos oscuros de su hijo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —le preguntó—. ¿No me has echado de menos?

—Sí, pero…

—Cuando te vi esta noche con Rose en brazos recordé los tiempos en que Anthony era un bebé. Eres un gran padre, Edward. Mucho mejor que yo. Pero cuando tuve a la niña en brazos se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez esto era una llamada. Quizá deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Tener otro hijo y recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de…

— ¿Antes de que te marcharas? Te has montado un cuento muy bonito, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando te aburras? Esta vez abandonarás a dos niños en lugar de a uno.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —le preguntó Kate con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—. He dicho que lo siento. Nadie es perfecto.

Edward quería ser cruel, hacerle el mismo daño que ella le había hecho a él. Pero sus lágrimas le desarmaron y el rescatador que había en él hizo su aparición.

—Ven aquí —dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Los dos estamos cansados. Ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Te parece que hablemos de todo esto mañana?

Kate asintió en silencio contra su pecho.

—Te quiero.

Sin saber si él la quería, la odiaba o las dos cosas a la vez, Edward guardó silencio. Por la mañana vería las cosas con más claridad. En aquel instante lo único que deseaba era dormir.

/./././.

A la una de la mañana Bella renunció a tratar de dormir, se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacia el tarro de helado de mantequilla de cacahuete con chocolate que había escondido al fondo de la nevera para que no lo vieran los niños.

Rose se había despertado media docena de veces y Bella parecía un zombie en lugar de una doctora bien descansada que tenía que estar a las ocho en la clínica.

Acababa de tomar la primera cucharada de helado cuando llamaron a la puerta de atrás. Sobresaltada, Bella miró y vio una figura masculina a través de las cortinas de la rejilla. Encendió la luz del porche de atrás y suspiró aliviada. Su visitante nocturno era Edward.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó abriendo la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Anthony? ¿Va todo bien?

—Todo está bien —aseguró Edward pasando por delante de ella—. En cuanto a Anthony, está dormido. Kate está con él.

— ¿Se ha quedado a dormir? —no pudo evitar preguntar, alzando una ceja.

—Dijo que no pudo encontrar habitación en el pueblo debido a la cantidad de soldados, así que la instalé en el cuarto de invitados.

Bella se sentó en una de las sillas, lamentando no haberse puesto un camisón en lugar de aquella camiseta manchada por el bebé y los pantalones cortos de algodón.

—No quisiera ser grosera pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento. No podía dormir, y como el viento agita las copas de los árboles he visto la ventana de tu cocina desde el baño. Vi que estabas levantada y… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes otra cuchara?

Bella le buscó una, se la dio y Edward tomó asiento en la silla de al lado. Había algo muy íntimo en aquel momento. El modo en que sus cucharas se chocaban sin querer, los grillos cantando al otro lado de la ventana abierta, el pelo revuelto de Edward y su mirada adormilada.

Edward empezó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

—Kate ha pedido perdón. Se echó a llorar y dijo que quería que volviéramos a intentarlo.

—Eso… eso es maravilloso —dijo Bella sorprendida—. Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quieres. Sé que Anthony lo está deseando, pero…

—Lo que siempre he querido es que volvamos a ser una familia, pero Kate me hizo daño. Cuando dijiste en el bosque «para bien o para mal», te contesté así porque durante mucho tiempo mi matrimonio se vio reducido a la parte «para mal» de nuestros votos matrimoniales. En aquel instante, con Anthony desaparecido, sentí que si me ocurría alguna cosa mala más me vendría abajo.

—Pero no lo hiciste —aseguró Bella poniéndole la mano en el antebrazo.

Fue un contacto amigable, de consuelo. Entonces, ¿por qué sintió ella tanta tristeza? Tal vez le diera pena perder lo único que tenían en común, sus fracasos matrimoniales.

—Te mantuviste fuerte por Anthony —continuó—. Y ahora parece como si el dolor que te hizo pasar Kate hubiera terminado. Quizá podáis intentarlo de nuevo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward cubriéndole los dedos con los suyos—. Gracias por escucharme.

—Espera a recibir mi factura —trató de bromear Bella para conjurar su repentina tristeza.

Edward soltó una carcajada y su risa inundó su alma. ¿Cómo era posible que Anthony y sus hijos fueran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo y ellos apenas se conocieran?

Y lo que resultaba más extraño todavía, en las terribles horas en las que sus hijos habían estado desaparecidos, su amistad había florecido hasta un punto en el que Bella ahora sentía como si conociera a Edward de toda la vida.

—Debería parar de robarte el helado y dejar que te fueras a dormir.

—Sí, deberías —bromeó ella.

Pero no porque le molestara compartir su capricho nocturno, sino porque tenía la sospecha de que cuanto más tiempo pasara con él más fácil le resultaría enamorarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Hace tres semanas que no llamas siquiera a tu hijo para ver cómo está. Así que déjame en paz." _**Wow… que dejavu. Alguna vez escuche esas mismas palabras salir de mi boca.**

**Ya estamos viendo otra cara de Edward y la razón de su enojo. ¿Creen que lo intente con Kate? Y, ¿Qué pasara con los sentimientos de Bella?**

**¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios (buenos o malos no importa)**

**Voy a actualizar de inmediato…**

**Los quiero;**

**Christianna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 5**

—Entonces mamá dijo que papá y ella se iban a casar otra vez y entonces también nosotros tendremos un bebé.

Anthony sujetó con más fuerza a Rose en el fuerte de Seth y Jacob pensando que necesitaría practicar para cuando fuera el hermano mayor.

— ¿Van a tener un niño o una niña? —preguntó Seth en voz baja, ya que su madre también estaba en el jardín, regando las flores.

—Creo que voy a decirles que quiero una niña. Rose es monísima y ahora que su madre ha averiguado cómo darle de comer, bañarla y esas cosas, no parece dar tanto trabajo.

—Claro, tonto —intervino Jacob—. Eso es porque alguien está cuidando de ella por nosotros.

Anthony le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan malo?

—Tal vez me guste —respondió Jacob agarrando los coches con los que estaba jugando y dirigiéndose hacia el arenero que había detrás del fuerte.

Lo cierto era que se sentía un poco mal por haber llamado tonto a Anthony, pero no era justo que sus padres fueran a estar juntos otra vez mientras el suyo se había casado con otra persona. Le caía bien Emily, la nueva mujer de su padre, y también Ben, aunque pareciera un alien. Pero no era lo mismo. Jacob sabía en el fondo que su padre no volvería nunca a casa y eso le dolía. A veces, por la noche, cuando Seth dormía, Jacob lloraba en secreto.

—Mamá dice que puedo ir a su próxima boda —la voz de Anthony atravesó los finos muros del fuerte y llegó hasta Jacob—. Me pondré un esmoquin. Va a estar cool. Puedes venir si quieres, Seth. Pero si Jacob se va a portar mal tiene que quedarse en casa.

— ¿Va a haber albóndigas? —preguntó Seth.

—Claro —aseguró Anthony jugando con el bebé—. Al menos eso espero. No sería una fiesta de verdad sin las albóndigas de tu madre.

— ¡No pienso ir! —Les gritó Jacob a sus amigos—. ¡Y voy a decirle a mamá que no haga albóndigas para ustedes!

/./././.

— ¿Tienes un segundo?

Bella miró por encima de la montaña de informes médicos que tenía que actualizar y sonrió.

—Edward, qué agradable sorpresa.

—Espero que te siga pareciendo agradable cuando haya protestado un poco más de mi ex —dijo él tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio—. Esta mañana me he levantado tarde pensando que habría vuelto a Seattle pero para mi sorpresa, no sólo había llevado a Anthony al colegio sino que además había preparado un gran desayuno completo.

—Supongo que éste súbito cambio te habrá desconcertado —comentó Bella inclinándose hacia delante.

—Así es. Dijo que quería quedarse unos días, pero por suerte su móvil no dejó de sonar y se fue.

— ¿Crees que Anthony va a llevarse una desilusión cuando vuelva del colegio y ella no esté?

—Para eso he venido —le dirigió una sonrisa dolorosamente atractiva—. ¿Podrías darme algún consejo profesional?

Treinta minutos más tarde, armado con un sabio consejo sobre cómo manejar la situación con su hijo, Edward supo que debía centrarse en las palabras de Bella, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en aquellas intrigantes arruguitas que se le formaban en las comisuras de la boca. Tenía unos labios carnosos que sonreían con facilidad. Seguramente siempre la había considerado atractiva, pero últimamente más, sobre todo desde que se sentó en la mesa de su cocina a tomar helado a la una de la madrugada.

— ¿Edward? A Juzgar por tu expresión, parece que no estás de acuerdo.

—Eh… oh, sí. Completamente.

Bella frunció el ceño y siguió hablando.

—Entonces, ¿crees que Anthony no debería pasar más tiempo con Kate?

—Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Edward tragó saliva cuando volvió a fruncir los labios en aquel delicioso puchero. Se dio cuenta de que quería besarla, lo que resultaba ridículo. Bella estaba fuera de su alcance. Al menos hasta que averiguara qué sentía por Kate, si es que sentía algo.

—Edward Cullen, parece que te estoy aburriendo —Bella se levantó del escritorio y le dio un golpecito cariñoso con un informe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward fingiendo un bostezo—. Supongo que estoy cansado. Gracias por tu ayuda. Te invito a cenar mañana para agradecértelo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, le dio un rápido abrazo y se marchó con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

—Mamá —preguntó Seth—, ¿vas a hacer albóndigas para la boda de los padres de Anthony?

Estaban en la tienda de deportes comprando el equipamiento de béisbol de los niños. Rose estaba en casa con la vecina, Lillian Hale. Jacob estaba en el pasillo de fútbol.

— ¿Cómo? —Respondió ella quedándose paralizada al lado de los bates—. ¿Dónde has oído eso?

—Me lo ha dicho Anthony —el niño agarró una bola—. ¿Vas a hacerlas?

Acababa de hablar con Edward hacía unas horas, ¿cómo era posible que de pronto Anthony estuviera pensando en el menú de su boda con Kate? Y si ése era el caso, ¿por qué no se alegraba por su amigo?

En aquel momento sonó su móvil y Bella contestó mientras veía a Jacob acercarse a ellos.

—Doctora Swan —dijo, pensando que se trataría de algún paciente.

—Hola, doctora, soy Edward. Siento molestarte, pero ha ocurrido algo que…

—Déjame adivinar —lo interrumpió ella—. De pronto te has visto protagonizando una boda que no sabías que iba a tener lugar.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Al parecer voy a hacer albóndigas para el banquete —se rió Bella—. ¿Necesitas apoyo moral?

—Urgentemente.

Bella sintió mariposas en el estómago ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con él.

—Los niños y yo vamos a ir a tomar una pizza después de recoger a Rose. ¿Quieres reunirte con nosotros en media hora? —sugirió ignorando la señal de alarma.

—Estupendo. Gracias. Nos vemos en la pizzería.

— ¡Deja de golpearme! —gritó Seth.

Bella alzó la vista y vio a Jacob practicando con el bate contra su hermano.

— ¡Jacob! —Le regañó, colocando el bate en su sitio—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Vamos, dímelo.

—Nada.

Suspirando, se agachó y esperó a que el niño se decidiera. Finalmente a Jacob se le escaparon varias lágrimas y se refugió en los brazos abiertos de su madre.

—No es justo —dijo sollozando—. ¿Por qué Anthony puede recuperar a su madre y nosotros a nuestro padre no? ¿Por qué tiene que estar con esa estúpida de Emily? La odio. Me obliga a lavarme las manos cada cinco segundos.

Bella estaba de acuerdo en que Emily era un poco obsesiva con la limpieza, pero se mordió la lengua.

—La madre de Anthony no se marchó porque hubiera dejado de querer a su padre, sino porque… tenía mucho trabajo. Ahora tal vez no tenga tanto y por eso tiene tiempo para Anthony y su padre.

— ¿Nuestro padre se marchó porque había dejado de querernos?

Bella aspiró con fuerza y dijo:

—Su padre los quiere mucho.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos, le dio la espalda y se alejó.

—Ven cariño, estamos hablando.

—No. Mientes porque crees que es lo que quiero oír. Asúmelo, mamá. Papá no va a volver nunca a casa y a ti ni siquiera te importa.

/./././.

Bella contó su último problema infantil con una pizza de peperoni y un refresco mientras los tres niños jugaban en el parque de fuera.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —reconoció Edward—. Eso supera a lo de la boda. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ojalá lo supiera —Bella suspiró y acarició el pelo de Rose—. Y hay otro tema que me preocupa. Me encanta tener a la niña conmigo, pero había olvidado el trabajo que dan los bebés. Llamaré a Charlie para ver cómo va la búsqueda de su madre.

—Pásamela un rato —dijo Edward tendiendo los brazos. Bella le entregó a la niña dormida y él la acurrucó contra el pecho con una sonrisa.

—Le gustas. Está claro que tienes éxito con las mujeres, incluso tu ex quiere volver contigo.

Edward se rió.

— ¿Crees que Kate me echa de menos a mí o a Anthony?

—Seguramente a los dos —Bella agarró una porción de pizza—. Lo importante es que ha abierto una puerta a la reconciliación. Si Anthony ya está emocionado, ¿te imaginas cómo será el día que se casen otra vez?

Edward masticó en silencio su pizza antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no volverá a irse? Anthony no podría soportarlo.

Ni él tampoco. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer en la que pudiera confiar completamente. Una mujer para quien la familia fuera lo primero. Como Bella, por ejemplo. Ella nunca dejaría a sus hijos por un trabajo en la gran ciudad.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir tu instinto —aseguró ella, recorriendo con el dedo los dibujos del mantel—. Seguramente Kate sea sincera, pero por tu bien, y sobre todo por el de Anthony, no deberías volver de lleno a tu relación. Tómatelo con calma. Y creo que sería mejor que hablaras sinceramente con Anthony. Hazle saber que aunque Kate y tú esten intentando arreglar las cosas, no hay garantías.

—Buena idea. Pero ¿sabes qué estaría todavía mejor? Llevar a los niños a tomar un helado.

—Lo siento, pero tienen deberes y yo tengo que actualizar varios informes —respondió ella.

—Claro —dijo Edward deseando no sentir aquella decepción—. En otro momento. Sigue en pie la cena de mañana, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? —no pudo evitar soltar él—. ¿Por qué estás intentando evitarme de pronto?

—No, es sólo que…

— ¡Mamá! —Seth llegó corriendo y se detuvo de golpe contra la mesa, despertando a Rose, que empezó a llorar—. Jacob y Anthony se han quedado atrapados.

Edward alzó la vista y gruñó. Los dos niños tenían las piernas y los brazos enredados y lloraban subidos al tobogán. No corrían ningún peligro y si se calmaban podrían salir de allí por sí mismos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es trabajo para un bombero.

—Iré a rescatarlos con una condición —dijo Edward—, los gemelos y tú vendrán a cenar mañana.

—Mamá, di que sí o Anthony y Jacob morirán.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Bella con un suspiro—. Allí estaremos, así que, por favor, saca a esos dos de ahí.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Les gusta más este nuevo Edward? ¿No creen que Kate está manipulando al pobre Anthony para obligar a Edward a regresar con ella? U_U**

**¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios (Buenos o malos no importa)**

**Espero traerles la próxima actualización este domingo o el lunes a más tardar.**

**Los quiero;**

**Christianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 6**

—Sigo sin entender por qué estás tan inquieta —le dijo al día siguiente Alice, su enfermera y su mejor amiga—. Sólo es una cena entre amigos.

—Sí, un amigo por el que podría llegar a sentirme atraída.

Aprovechando una pequeña pausa entre pacientes, se habían sentado en la mesita de la sala de descanso de la clínica.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Preguntó su amiga, que era morena y con el rostro de un duende—. No te vendría mal tener una cita.

—Mi vida ya es bastante intensa. ¿Por qué querría complicármela con un hombre?

—Tú misma me has dicho que Edward Cullen no es un hombre cualquiera —Alice se echó cuatro sobres de azúcar en el café.

—No me estás ayudando mucho. Aunque Edward me considerara atractiva, por nada del mundo volvería a convertirme en la otra después del infierno que pasé con la infidelidad de Sam.

—Eso es una tontería —aseguró Alice dándole un sorbo a su café—. ¿Cómo sabes que Edward quiere volver con su ex?

—Porque me lo ha dicho.

—Oh —Alice frunció los labios—. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que estuviera borracho?

Bella le arrojó un sobre de azúcar vacío.

—Menuda ayuda. La próxima vez recuérdame que llame a un psicólogo.

/./././.

— ¡Eh, niños, salgan de la zanja! —Edward volcó las patatas en la parrilla—. ¿Es cosa mía o nuestros hijos tienen tendencia a meterse en problemas? —le preguntó a Bella.

—Así es —respondió ella sacando a Rose del carrito para darle el biberón que ya tenía preparado.

La niña lo succionó con avidez.

— ¿Has conseguido hablar con Charlie? —quiso saber Edward, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendrían al bebé con ellos.

—Lo intenté, pero está en una convención en Chicago. Su ayudante me dijo que tienen algunas pistas sobre quién podría ser la madre de la niña, pero no pueden desvelar nada todavía.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Edward no pudo seguir callando la pregunta que le inquietaba.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de ello alguna vez?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella dejando caer algo de leche en la barbilla de Rose.

—A por qué no querías quedar conmigo esta noche —Edward cerró la tapa de la parrilla y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—Estoy muy ocupada. Fin de la historia.

Él aspiró por la nariz con fuerza.

— ¿No me crees? —Bella miró hacia fuera, donde los niños jugaban al fondo del patio. Su expresión resultaba difícil de interpretar, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no supiera cómo empezar.

—Vamos, Bella. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Ella se rió sin ganas.

—Oh, no. Esto me lo llevaré a la tumba. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Y si te cuento yo primero un secreto horrible?

Al parecer Rose ya no quería más leche y dejó resbalar la tetina del biberón de su boca.

—Adelante —le animó Bella.

—De acuerdo. Mi secreto. Bueno…

Aspiró con fuerza el aire. Tenía pensado contarle alguna estupidez, como que le gustaba cantar en la ducha, pero hubo algo en el modo en que Bella le estaba mirando con los labios semi abiertos que le llevó a decir mucho más.

—Mi secreto es… me temo que has empezado a gustarme más de lo que deberías.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella.

Edward trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca tendría que haber confesado algo así. Ya había decidido que Bella estaba fuera de su alcance. Era intocable, y… se estaba riendo. Bella Swan se estaba riendo de él.

— ¿Dónde está la gracia? —quiso saber Edward.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

—La gracia está en que tu secreto es el mismo que el mío. No quería venir esta noche por la reunión que tenías pendiente con Kate. Yo… —Bella bajó la cabeza y admitió—, lo último que quería era estropear la posibilidad de que Anthony recuperara a su familia.

Edward se reclinó en la silla, miró hacia las primeras estrellas del cielo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Es increíble que hayamos vivido tan cerca durante todos estos años, que los dos últimos viviéramos historias similares, y que no hayamos hablado hasta ahora.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella con nerviosismo—. Es una locura.

— ¡Papá! —Gritó Anthony—. ¿Está ya la cena?

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—Espero que no se hayan quemado las patatas.

Por suerte para todos era muy bueno con la barbacoa, y cuando Bella hubo dejado a Rose en la cuna portátil para que se durmiera, disfrutaron de las chuletas, las patatas y la ensalada que habían preparado los niños y ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que Anthony y él no disfrutaban así de una comida, pero Edward prometió que las cosas iban a cambiar. Resultaba irrelevante si volvía con Kate o no. Lo que de verdad importaba era hacer las cosas bien con su hijo. Aunque nunca llegara a besar a Bella, le debía mucho por haberle hecho ver la realidad.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, dándole un abrazo que Edward hubiera querido que no terminara nunca, cuando hubieron recogido las sobras y los platos—, ha sido una noche muy agradable.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo la repetimos?

—Eh, para el carro —contestó ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho—, ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de interponerme entre Kate y tú.

— ¿Y si te digo que yo no estoy tan seguro de que Kate y yo debamos volver a estar Juntos?

Edward esperaba que se alegrara de aquella revelación, pero Bella le dio la espalda y se acercó a la entrada, donde los niños habían colocado a Rose en el carrito.

— ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado? —le preguntó acercándose a ella por detrás.

—No. Sí —se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le dijo en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera oírlo—, tienes que saber que me gusta estar contigo. Quiero a Anthony como si fuera mi propio hijo. Y por eso quiero asegurarme de que sea tan feliz como se merece. Y si eso implica renunciar a este… interés, que hemos desarrollado el uno por el otro, entonces, que así sea.

—Pero…

—Shh —dándole la espalda a los niños, Bella le sorprendió tapándole la boca con las yemas de los dedos—. Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a Kate. A tu familia.

—Bella, yo…

—Prométemelo, Edward. Alguien a quien amaba me traicionó. Yo no haré lo mismo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Edward dio su palabra con el ánimo por los suelos.

— ¿Y bien? —Le preguntó Alice al día siguiente entre paciente y paciente—. ¿Qué tal la cena?

—Bien. Estuvo bien —respondió ella leyendo el informe de la siguiente paciente.

— ¿Te besó?

—Alice… —le advirtió Bella.

—Vamos, vi cómo te miraba el otro día cuando vino. En este momento estáis todavía en la fase exploratoria de la relación, pero dime, ¿te besó?

Bella dejó el informe sobre la mesa.

—Alice, sé que tienes buena intención pero por favor, déjalo estar. Soy la primera en admitir que Edward está muy bien, pero no me ha besado ni lo hará. Va a arreglar las cosas con su mujer y ya está —esbozó una sonrisa fingida y añadió—: Me alegro por él y por su hijo.

—Su mujer le hizo daño. Mucho daño —le recordó Alice—. Por el contrario, tú no le has hecho daño a nadie en tu vida. Bueno, excepto cuando acabaste con aquella fila de hormigas que había en las vigas. Y con las zarigüeyas del garaje.

—Gracias, me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que mi mejor amiga me considera una amenaza para la naturaleza. Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir viendo pacientes?

/././././.

—Mmm —murmuró Kate dándole un fuerte abrazo—. Te he echado de menos.

Aunque Edward la abrazó a su vez deseó poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Apenas había pasado una semana desde su última visita y lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de querer que volviera. Pero le vino a la cabeza la promesa que le había hecho a Bella de darle una oportunidad.

— ¡Mamá! —Anthony bajó corriendo por las escaleras y abrazó a su madre por la cintura—. Me alegro mucho de que estés en casa.

La felicidad que irradiaba su hijo provocó que Edward se sintiera como un estúpido. ¿Por qué no podía unirse al desfile de recibimiento?

—Ven a ver mi habitación —le pidió Anthony tomándola de la mano—. La he limpiado para ti. Y mira —se dio un golpecito en el pecho—. Me he puesto la camiseta que me regaló la abuela Lizzy, aunque no me gusta, porque sé que a ti sí te gusta.

—Eres un cielo —aseguró Kate acariciándole el pelo—. Haremos una foto para que ella vea que la llevas puesta.

— ¿Es necesario hacer fotos? —Anthony torció el gesto—. No quiero que nadie más lo vea.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó su madre agachándose para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

Anthony miró a su padre.

Edward carraspeó y acudió al rescate.

—En el tiempo que llevas fuera Anthony ha crecido, Kate. El negro y el púrpura eran sus colores favoritos, pero ahora ya es un hombrecito y…

— ¿Tienes que desacreditarme delante de nuestro hijo? —los ojos de Kate echaban chispas.

—Eso es lo último que deseo hacer —aseguró él llevándose los dedos a las sienes—. Sólo intentaba hacerte ver que…

— ¿Hacerme ver qué? ¿Qué soy yo la que tiene el problema?

— ¡Basta! —Anthony se tapó los oídos con las manos—. Papá, estaba tan contento de que mamá estuviera en casa, ¿por qué tienes que estropearlo con una pelea? ¡Me pondré esta estúpida camiseta el resto de mi vida si eso es lo que mamá quiere!

El niño subió corriendo las escaleras tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba una cerveza.

— ¿Vas a dejarme así? —preguntó Kate yendo tras él—. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

Parado delante de la nevera abierta, dejándose atrapar por el aire frío, Edward dijo:

—Cuando me dejaste y yo quería hablar tú no querías. Y ahora de pronto han cambiado las tornas y no puedes soportarlo.

—Ya he pedido perdón hasta la saciedad por haberme ido, Edward. He vuelto ondeando la bandera blanca pero tú me echas en cara ese comentario de que Anthony ha crecido. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿No sabes que me reconcome por dentro que mi hijo se esté haciendo un hombrecito sin mí? Echo de menos acostarle, leerle un cuento y prepararle su comida favorita. Echo de menos doblarle los calzoncillos y asegurarme de que se cepille los dientes.

—Todo eso está muy bien —dijo Edward—, pero ¿echas de menos algo de mí? ¿Eres consciente de que si vuelves te llevas el paquete completo, a Anthony y a mí? Porque yo no soy de los que se van.

Kate le dedicó unos aplausos sarcásticos.

—Un gran cierre. Estoy impresionada.

Edward agarró la cerveza y cerró la puerta de la nevera con fuerza.

—Estas discusiones no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Y peor todavía, le hacen daño a nuestro hijo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Con los brazos en jarra, vestida con uno de sus trajes de marca y los zapatos de piel de tacón, Kate tenía el aspecto de una abogada poderosa, pero no de una madre. Nada que ver con Bella. Aunque ya habían quedado en que ninguno de los dos quería explorar aquel camino. Y sin embargo, por mucho que Kate asegurara que quería ser buena madre, Edward tenía la sospecha de que no podía serlo. Era una abogada brillante de forma natural, pero una mala madre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Para cualquier pregunta o comentario ya saben que hacer…**

**Nos vemos el miércoles con la actualización**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 7**

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó Bella el viernes por la noche a primera hora mientras sacaba la batidora de un recipiente lleno de masa—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo está tu compinche?

— ¿Anthony?

— ¿Quién si no? —preguntó ella con una carcajada.

Se dijo que tenía el pulso acelerado por haber estado batiendo huevos, no por la visión de Edward en vaqueros desteñidos y camiseta roja.

—Mmm —murmuró él tras meter un dedo en la masa de chocolate—, qué rico.

—Estoy haciendo magdalenas para la fiesta de la escuela —dijo ofreciéndole un poco de la batidora.

Edward aceptó y ella metió el dedo a su vez.

—Me encanta hacer esto cuando los niños están fuera.

—A mí también —confesó Edward.

Tenía un poco de chocolate en la punta de la nariz y Bella se lo limpió sin pensárselo.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando él trató de esquivarla, sorprendido.

Para demostrarle que tenía una buena razón para tocarle, le mostró el dedo con la mancha de chocolate.

—Parecías un niño malo con esto en la punta de la nariz.

—Gracias por salvar mi reputación —bromeó Edward agarrándole la base del dedo y llevándoselo a la boca para succionarle lentamente el chocolate sin apartar los ojos de ella—. No me gustaría que nadie me considerara malo, y menos tú.

Ella tenía el corazón en la boca. En lo único en que pudo pensar fue en respirar, no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta inteligente.

—Maldición —dijo entonces él soltándola bruscamente para cubrirse la cara con las manos—. Cuando Brad Pitt hizo esto en su última película le funcionó de maravilla, pero…

Bella besó a Edward en silencio. Y al instante se arrepintió de su comportamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al parecer en nada, porque quería volver a hacerlo.

—Vaya —murmuró él con una sonrisa sexy asomándosele a los labios—. Tu técnica es mucho mejor que la mía.

—No —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, sí. Pero no puede volver a pasar. Eres un hombre casado.

—No, Bella, no lo soy —le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Ella cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro con culpable placer. Hacía mucho que no tocaba así a un hombre. De manera ingenua y al mismo tiempo íntima. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Un ansia que creía extinguida. Una pasión a la que había renunciado completamente. El miedo, la esperanza y la ilusión de un primer amor.

—Pero podrías estar casado —razonó su lado sensato—. Kate está ahora mismo aquí. De hecho, ¿por qué no estás con ella?

—Ha llevado a Anthony a cortarse el pelo y luego a tomar un helado. Está «forjando un lazo madre-hijo», como dice su libro favorito sobre la maternidad. Así que ya vez —dijo acariciándole la palma de la mano con el dedo pulgar—. Tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí contigo.

Bella retiró la mano por su bien y se la llevó al pecho como si le quemara.

—A esto me refería la otra noche en tu casa. No le has dado una oportunidad a Kate. Ella está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recuperar a Anthony. Y seguramente también a ti. Y sin embargo, tú estás aquí conmigo. ¿Cómo vas a saber si las cosas podrían funcionar entre ustedes si no lo intentas siquiera? Me lo prometiste, Edward, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —reconoció él—. Pero cuando estoy con Kate se me olvida. Lo único que hacemos es pelearnos.

Edward le deslizó suavemente la palma de la mano por la cabeza. Ella deseaba relajarse con sus caricias, pero no podía. No debía, porque resultaba peligrosamente delicioso.

—Cuando estoy contigo lo único que quiero es estar más contigo. Haces que me sienta bien. Feliz. Ella me hace sentir confundido y furioso.

El temporizador del horno de Bella sonó. El desagradable sonido despertó a Rose, que estaba echándose una siesta en su balancín.

—Yo iré a por ella —dijo Edward—. Tú saca eso que hay en el horno y que huele tan bien.

El calor del horno no alivió precisamente el ardor de las mejillas de Bella. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que Edward reconociera que no estaba por su ex como Kate parecía estar por él, pero otra parte se resentía. Bella quería a Anthony como a un hijo. ¿Cómo iba a negarle a su madre sin más razón que la satisfacción de sus propios deseos? Aquello iba en contra de todo lo que pensaba.

Dejó la bandeja de magdalenas recién horneadas sobre la rejilla y colocó otra remesa en el horno. Entonces cometió el error de mirar hacia Edward. Tenía a Rose en brazos y ambos estaban bañados por la dorada luz del sol. Con la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta por desear lo que nunca podría tener, Bella se giró hacia la encimera. Tenía que decorar las magdalenas ya frías, y esa tarea sería una distracción perfecta.

— ¿Es cosa mía o este ángel está cada día más bonito? —preguntó Edward tan cerca que Bella sintió su calor.

—Edward —respondió ella con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas—. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería arruinarle la vida a Anthony.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no es eso lo que le ha hecho Kate? ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar él o yo por sus pecados? Lo único que sugiero es que tú y yo salgamos unas cuantas veces. Tal vez sin los cuatro niños, ¿es para tanto?

—No, pero… —Bella dejó la cuchara al lado del cuenco y apoyó los codos en la encimera antes de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Edward, que seguía detrás de ella.

Olía a loción para después del afeitado y a la colonia para bebés de Rose.

—Sí —dijo, aunque en el fondo no quería.

—De acuerdo. No tengo intención de quedarme en un sitio donde no soy bien recibido.

—No es eso —gruñó Bella dándose la vuelta para mirarle—. Sé a qué te refieres cuando dices que te sientes feliz cuando estamos juntos. Tienes algo que me hace confiar en ti. Pero aparte de eso, cuando nos enteramos de que los niños habían huido, irradiabas una fuerza y una determinación de que todo saldría bien como no he visto nunca en nadie.

—Yo sí —Edward le sujetó la mejilla con la mano libre—. Lo he visto en ti. Por eso hemos conectado tan bien. Mi abuela diría que somos espíritus afines.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo Bella—, pero ¿es lo que le vas a decir a Anthony cuando te pregunte por qué estás conmigo en lugar de con su madre?

El sábado por la tarde, mientras Kate iba en busca de un lavabo, Edward esperaba la fila con Anthony para comprar perritos calientes.

Estaban pasando el día en la feria anual de artes y oficios de un pueblo cercano, pero hasta el momento habían visto más comida que arte. El tiempo era agradable, sólo había unas cuantas nubes altas y no hacía frío. Una banda tocaba música en un kiosco.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó Edward a su hijo avanzando con la fila.

—Sí —Anthony hizo un globo gigantesco con el chicle que estaba masticando—. Es el mejor día de mi vida.

— ¿Mejor que cuando fuimos a pescar a Colorado? —le preguntó su padre.

—Sí, porque mamá no estaba con nosotros allí. Por eso es mucho mejor hoy.

Edward deseó con toda su alma poder sentir lo mismo. No lo estaba pasando mal, pero Kate se había puesto unos tacones altos que se clavaban todo el tiempo en la hierba y cada cinco minutos se paraba para untar crema protectora en el pecoso rostro de Anthony.

—Vaya —dijo Kate apareciendo a su lado—. Estaba muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esos zapatos?

— ¿Cómo voy a ir descalza? —Preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas—. Ayer me hice una pedicura de cincuenta dólares.

—Sólo era una sugerencia —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando les tocó el turno, Edward y Anthony pidieron perritos calientes y limonada mientras que Kate sólo quiso una botella de agua. Treinta minutos más tarde los chicos pidieron tarta y ella más agua. Luego gimoteó porque necesitaba hacer otra excursión al baño.

Edward antes era un gran fan del cuerpo delgado de Kate, pero con los años él había ganado algunos kilos y se sentía cómodo con ellos. Se había cansado de vigilar todo lo que comía, y aunque trataba de alimentarse de forma sana no se privaba de nada. Años atrás, en una fiesta de vecinos, Kate hizo un comentarlo sobre cómo había engordado Bella. En aquel momento Edward no le dio importancia, pero ahora que había pasado más tiempo con ella se había dado cuenta de que era una gran cocinera y una persona llena de energía y vitalidad. ¿Y qué si le sobraba un poquito de barriga? A él le gustaba, le parecía muy sexy. Y lo que era más importante: le gustaba ella. Le gustaba cómo disfrutaba de cada instante de su vida.

—Papá, ¿cuándo van a casarse otra vez mamá y tú? —le preguntó Anthony cuando estaban frente a un puesto de cacharros de barro—. Tengo que enviar las invitaciones.

—Tienes que aflojar las riendas —le contestó su padre—. Todavía no hemos decidido si va a haber otra boda.

— ¿Por qué?

Edward intentó buscar ayuda en Kate, pero ella estaba regateando con el dueño del puesto el precio de una vasija marrón realmente fea.

—Verás, hijo —comenzó a decir con un suspiro—. Tu madre y yo no siempre vemos las cosas de igual manera. En cierto modo somos como Seth y Jacob. En el fondo nos queremos pero a veces no nos caemos bien.

A Anthony le tembló el labio inferior y miró hacia Kate.

—Pero es muy guapa, ¿verdad, papá?

A Edward le parecía antes la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero su partida le mostró una parte fea de ella que no conocía.

— ¿Verdad que es preciosa? —Preguntó Kate sonriendo feliz con la vasija en la mano—He conseguido que el artista me la deje en cien. Creo que es un gran trato, ¿no te parece?

—Si te gusta sí.

— ¿A ti no te gusta? —Kate hizo un puchero—. Creí que quedaría muy bien en tu estudio.

—Mmm, claro —dijo haciéndose con la vasija, porque parecía pesada.

Y así si tropezaba por accidente se aseguraría de que se rompiera.

— ¿Qué tal fue? —le preguntó Bella a Edward el domingo por la tarde cuando estaban en el abarrotado gimnasio de la escuela.

Rose estaba dormida en su carrito a la izquierda de Bella. Además de la venta de dulces y de una subasta, los niños estaban representado una función musical para recaudar fondos.

— ¿Te refieres al fin de semana con Kate? —preguntó él.

— ¡Shh! —les mandó callar un padre que estaba detrás de ellos.

Bella sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo del bolso y escribió: ¿Lo pasaste bien en la feria? ¿Estás otra vez enamorado?

Tras leer el mensaje, Edward negó con la cabeza.

Bella escribió: Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Unas cuantas criaturas del bosque aparecieron bailando por el pasillo mientras Bella escribía: ¿Cuándo vas a volverá ver a Kate?

Edward le quitó el bloc y el bolígrafo y al hacerlo le rozó la mano con la suya. Ella ignoró las placenteras chispas que saltaron diciéndose que debían deberse al frío. Edward escribió:

Volverá el fin de semana que viene.

Ella guardó el bloc y el bolígrafo en el bolso. Pasarse notas como niños de primaria no ayudaría a su intención de permanecer alejada de Edward por el bien de Anthony. Como tampoco ayudaba estar sentados hombro con hombro en una silla plegable demasiado pequeña.

Su jugada había dado resultado. Estaban allí. Sabía que los gemelos iban a aquella escuela y había pedido permiso para salir antes de la fábrica y poder asistir a la función.

No podía ver a su bebé desde el extremo del gimnasio, así que se llenó de coraje y se sentó justo en la fila de atrás de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Cada vez que ella se movía disfrutaba de una increíble vista del interior del carrito de la niña. Había crecido mucho, y tenía el pelo tan largo que Bella le había puesto un lacito rojo a juego con su vestidito y los zapatos.

El deseo de abrazar a su hija era tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. Hacía siglos que no la veía. Si su abuela o su padre llegaran a enterarse de su embarazo no podría vivir con aquella vergüenza. Eran una familia muy religiosa, y en su congregación nadie la apoyaría.

Había tratado de hablar con Alec, sólo hablar con él, pero no quería saber nada de ella ahora que estaba saliendo con Jane. Supuso que era mejor así. Salir con él había sido el mayor error de su vida.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era encontrar un trabajo mejor, ahorrar algo de dinero, raptar a su hija y huir. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que para la niña era mejor la familia con la que estaba ahora.

— ¿Lo hemos hecho bien, mamá? —preguntó Seth abrazando a su madre cuando la función hubo terminado.

—Habéis estado maravillosos —aseguró Bella—. ¿Dónde están Anthony y Jacob?

—Ahora vienen. Están hablando con los demás.

—Ése es mi chico. Buen trabajo —Sam se acercó seguido de Emily—. Hola, Edward —dijo tendiéndole la mano. Pero Edward tenía a la niña en brazos y no pudo estrechársela. El otro hombre se rió.

—Parece que te vendría bien una niñera —bromeó antes de girarse hacia Seth—. ¿Te apetece venir con Emily y conmigo a tomar una hamburguesa?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Seth emocionado—. Iré a buscar a Jacob.

—Gracias por consultarme primero, Sam —murmuró Bella sin poder evitarlo.

—No te pongas así. Ya sabes que por estas fechas tengo mucho trabajo. Ésta es la única tarde libre que tengo en toda la semana.

—Está bien —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Pero tráelos a casa antes de las ocho. Mañana hay clase.

Para cuando Bella hubo dejado a los niños con Sam ya se había marchado la mayoría de la gente. Edward estaba esperándola en la esquina de la cafetería con Rose. Cuando se acercó a ellos le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Durante una décima de segundo disfrutó de su contacto, pero entonces apareció Jessica Stanley, que adoraba los cotilleos.

—Bella —la saludó con una sonrisa falsísima—, no sabía que Edward y tú estaban juntos.

—Lo cierto es que sólo somos…

—Mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto por ahora —aseguró él en un susurro—. Pero en cuanto se haga oficial lo publicaremos en tu boletín de noticias.

—Eso sería maravilloso —aseguró Jessica mirando a Rose—. ¿Es éste el bebé que encontraron sus hijos?

—Lo cierto es que a ese bebé lo hemos dejado en casa —afirmó él—. Éste es nuestro hijo secreto.

— ¡Edward! —Bella le dio un golpe—. Está bromeando, claro.

Jessica alzó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza antes de marcharse.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —quiso saber Bella.

—No puedo soportar a esa mujer —confesó Edward acariciándole el hombro izquierdo—. Y si me dieras una oportunidad, no sólo podríamos compartir a nuestro hijo secreto sino también a los otros. Siempre has dicho que para ti Anthony es como un hijo.

—Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre eso y que yo sea su madre. De hecho…

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Anthony detrás de ellos con asombro—, ¿es eso cierto? ¿La señora Swan va a ser mi madre?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Parece que va a arder Troya con Anthony, después de la broma de Edward… ¿Qué creen?**

**Cuaquier duda o comentario ya saben que hacer…**

**Nos leemos este próximo viernes**

**Los quiero,**

**Christianna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8**

—¡Los odio! —Gritó Anthony—. ¡A los dos!

Tras dirigirles a ambos una mirada llena de odio, el niño atravesó corriendo la cafetería para dirigirse al vestíbulo de la escuela.

Edward salió disparado detrás de su hijo diciéndole a Bella, que parecía avergonzada por el modo en que la estaban mirando las otras madres:

—Espérame aquí.

Encontró a Anthony en el patio, columpiándose con más fuerza que nunca. Edward sujetó la cadena del columpio para detenerlo.

— ¡Por qué has hecho eso! —le espetó su hijo de malos modos.

—Porque tenemos que hablar de lo que crees haber oído.

—Dijiste que la señora Swan iba a ser mi madre, pero yo ya tengo una madre que me quiere.

Edward tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó hasta un banco que había bajo un arce.

—Bella también te quiere. Te considera de su familia, pero de un modo especial, porque ha escogido incluirte en su vida.

—No me importa. La odio —Anthony se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza.

—A mí me gusta. Mucho. Pero no tanto como para convertirla oficialmente en tu madre. Lo que has oído era una broma. Ya sabes que no me cae bien la madre de Lauren Stanley, ¿verdad? Pues quise gastarle una broma al decirle que Rose era hija mía y de Bella. Fue una broma pesada, fuera de lugar, y siento haberte hecho daño.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hijo y le dio un abrazo.

—Te quiero.

—Yo a ti también, papá, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a decir lo de la señora Swan y tú —le rogó girándose en el banco—. A mamá no le gustaría, y menos ahora que se van a casar otra vez.

Edward se rascó la frente. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hijo que no le entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea de volver a casarse con su madre? Tal vez un año atrás hubiera pensado de otro modo, o incluso hacía un mes. Pero no desde que conectó con Bella.

—Papá, mamá y tú se van a casar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anthony con voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar.

Nunca había sido un niño que llorara con facilidad. Verle ahora al borde de las lágrimas decía mucho de cuánto deseaba volver a ver a su familia reunida. Edward miró hacia el cielo en busca de un milagro divino, pero por desgracia lo único que vio fue un petirrojo volando.

—Lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? Pero desde que tu madre se fue no siento lo mismo por ella.

— ¿Ya no la quieres? El otro día dijiste que sí.

—La quiero —respondió Edward con un suspiro—, sin ella no te tendría a ti, pero es algo más complicado que eso.

—No entiendo —Anthony dio una patada al suelo—, si la quieres, la quieres. Es muy simpática y huele a flores. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a casarte con ella y vivirá con nosotros para siempre. No lo estás intentando con las suficientes ganas.

El problema era que en el caso de Kate «para siempre» no significaba lo mismo que para el resto del mundo.

—Por favor, papá —suplicó su hijo llorando.

A Edward se le rompió el corazón en dos. Su hijo era lo que más quería. Antes sentía lo mismo por Kate también. Tal vez Anthony tuviera razón y lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar con más fuerza recordar los buenos momentos y olvidar los malos.

Pero luego estaba Bella. Cuando estaba a su lado se sentía mejor. Lleno de esperanza. No tenía que «intentar» querer estar con ella. Le resultaba tan natural como respirar.

Alzó la vista y la vio cruzando el parque con Rose en brazos. Debía de haber dejado el carrito dentro. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido de verano rojo con puntitos azules. Pero cuando se acercó más vio que tenía un gesto de preocupación.

—Hola, chicos —dijo con voz alegre—. Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por ustedes.

—Estamos bien —le espetó el niño.

Bella se detuvo frente al banco. Rose le había agarrado un mechón de pelo.

—Anthony, ¿cuánto haces que me conoces? Como un millón de años, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró él agachando la cabeza.

—Y en ese millón de años, ¿he hecho alguna vez algo que te hiciera daño?

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué crees que lo haría ahora?

—Porque quieres robarle mi padre a mi madre.

Edward se estremeció al ver el dolor y el asombro en las facciones de Bella. No se merecía esto, y la única razón por la que tenía que pasar por ello era porque él tenía la lengua muy larga.

—Lo cierto es que nadie desea más que arregle las cosas con tu madre que Bella. Te quiere, Anthony, y quiere que seas feliz. ¿No crees que le debes una disculpa?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, cariño —aseguró Bella—. Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Anthony saltó del banco y le rodeó la cintura en un cálido abrazo.

/././././.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le soltó Bella a Edward aquella noche en cuando Anthony salió por la puerta de atrás para reunirse con Jacob y Seth en su fuerte.

Rose estaba tranquilamente en su balancín y Bella acababa de preparar una cena sencilla con chuletas con cerdo, patatas y ensalada cuando Edward y Anthony aparecieron en la puerta.

—Mira lo que has hecho. Anthony me odia. Me acusa de ser una destroza hogares, cuando yo…

Edward acabó con su sermón sujetándole la cara con las manos y dándole un beso apasionado.

Bella recuperó la compostura y se apartó de él.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y si lo ha visto Anthony?

—Es imposible, desde aquí tengo una visión clara del patio. Es sólo que… —se llevó la mano a la frente—, parecías muy disgustada. No se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerte sentir mejor.

Bella alzó una ceja.

—Te tienes en alta estima, ¿verdad?

—Ayúdame en esto, ¿quieres? Necesito tu ayuda.

Bella le dio la espalda, siguió preparando la ensalada y se rió.

—Sí, necesitas ayuda, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dártela. Esta situación va a explotar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward agarrando un tómate cherry—. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable en la escuela y Anthony y tú estan bien. Cuando Kate vuelva al pueblo tengo intención de replantearme de nuevo la situación. Pero hasta entonces me niego a actuar como si tú no me importaras.

Desesperada, Bella cortó con fuerza un pepino y se hizo un corte en el dedo. Soltó un grito de dolor y se colocó un papel en la herida.

—Déjame ver —le pidió Edward invadiendo su espacio vital y tomándole la mano—, tiene mal aspecto. ¿Crees que necesitará puntos?

—No. Sólo un minuto apretando.

—Permíteme.

Edward apretó el improvisado vendaje lo justo, no demasiado fuerte para que no doliera pero con la firmeza necesaria. En el momento, su proximidad despertó los sentidos de Bella y le hizo desear pasar el resto de la noche a su lado. Apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, suspiró.

—Esta situación es imposible —murmuró mientras Edward le acariciaba el pelo—. Por lo que me has contado, perdemos todos excepto Anthony. Ah, y Kate.

—Ha dejado de sangrar —dijo Edward mirándole el dedo—. ¿Tienes una tirita?

—En el cajón de la izquierda —respondió ella señalando al lado del horno—. De Bob Esponja, por favor. El antiséptico también está allí.

Edward regresó al instante, le puso el antiséptico y luego la tirita en el dedo.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó dándole un beso en la yema—. Lo siento.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Yo tenía el cuchillo en la mano —Bella lo dejó en el fregadero y sacó uno nuevo del cajón antes de continuar con su tarea.

—No hablo del corte. Siento lo de Jessica y también las cosas que dijo Anthony. Tiene la idea de Kate mudándose a casa y viviendo felices para siempre, y te ve a ti como una amenaza.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —aseguró ella cortando un tomate—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que dijera sea cierto. Estoy en medio de Kate y de ti.

Ahora le tocó a él el turno de alzar una ceja.

—Te tienes en alta estima, ¿verdad?

/./././.

—Nuestra madre no va a casarse con tu padre —aseguró Jacob apuntando hacia Anthony con su espada de madera.

—No te enfades conmigo —se defendió Anthony apuntando hacia Jacob con la espada de plástico—. Sólo te cuento lo que he oído.

—A nuestra madre ni siquiera le gustan los chicos —aseguró Seth mordisqueando una galleta que se había llevado a la cabaña—. Sólo nosotros. A nosotros nos adora.

—Sí, nos adora —Jacob saltó sobre la vieja butaca que su madre les había permitido llevar allí.

—Mi madre también me quiere —aseguró Anthony.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario.

Jacob quería atravesar a Anthony con su espada por las cosas que había dicho de su madre. De ninguna manera les engañaría a Seth y a él con el señor Cullen. Era alto y simpático, pero no lo suficiente como para besar a su madre. Eso sólo podía hacerlo su padre, y Jacob sabía que en cuanto se cansara de Emily y de ese bebé volvería a casa. Porque si la madre de Anthony le quería lo suficiente como para volver a casarse con su padre, entonces el padre de Jacob, sin duda, les querría a él y a su hermano lo bastante como para casarse otra vez con su madre.

/././././.

El lunes por la mañana, Alice y Bella estaban tomando algo en la mesa de detrás de la clínica que utilizaban para descansar en los días soleados.

—Parece que has tenido un fin de semana horrible —comentó Alice.

—Los he tenido mejores —reconoció Bella alzando el rostro hacia el sol—. Lo peor fue que Anthony gritara que me odiaba.

—No puedes evitar que Edward ya no quiera estar con su ex —comentó su amiga.

—Edward Cullen no sabe lo que quiere —gruñó ella—. Apuesto a que si Kate despliega todos sus encantos, volverá a engancharle.

—Creo que tú no valoras tus propios encantos. Lo que necesitáis es un fin de semana sin niños. Sólo Edward y tú, para averiguar si entre vosotros hay algo más que un simple coqueteo.

Se abrió la puerta de atrás de la consulta y Paige, la recepcionista, asomó la cabeza.

—Bella, Charlie al teléfono.

— ¿Crees que tendrá noticias sobre la madre de Rose?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Me he encariñado tanto con ella que desearía que no fuera así. ¿Está mal?

—Es comprensible —aseguró su amiga dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Bella le lanzó un beso a Alice antes de entrar a toda prisa.

—Hola, Charlie —dijo en cuanto se puso al teléfono—. ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Por desgracia no mucho —respondió él con su tono de barítono—. Seguimos un par de pistas con chicas del instituto que dejaron las clases a medio semestre, pero no ha habido suerte. Ahora estamos comprobando los institutos de los pueblos cercanos, pero va a llevar tiempo. ¿Te las apañas o quieres que llame a servicios sociales?

—Estoy bien —contestó Bella con un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que Rose se perdiera en la burocracia de las instituciones—. Sigue buscando y hazme saber lo que averigües.

/./././.

— ¿Qué haces

Era miércoles por la mañana. Bella bostezó y se ató con más fuerza el cinturón de la bata.

—Arreglarte la puerta —contestó Edward.

Había montado un caballete para colocarla encima y estaba lijando la parte de abajo para que cerrara bien. Aunque sólo eran las siete de la mañana el día prometía ser bochornoso y a Edward se le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda. Mientras trabajaba con la lija se le marcaban los bíceps, levantando en el vientre de Bella todo tipo de fuegos prohibidos.

— ¿Por qué estás arreglando mi puerta en lugar de arreglar la tuya?

—La mía ya la he arreglado —contestó él con un gruñido masculino.

— ¿Esta mañana? Estoy impresionada —Bella se apoyó en la barandilla del porche y trató de mantener la bata atada—. ¿Y por qué estás tan trabajador?

—Exceso de energía —la miró de una forma extraña.

— ¿Ese tipo de energía? —se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

—No seas mal pensada. Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber ella.

—Mujeres. ¿Por qué cuando quieres una no puedes encontrarla y cuando no las buscas encuentras tres?

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Bella—, pero ¿no tienes sólo una mujer, tu esposa?

—Mi ex esposa. Y luego está Rose, y también tú —puntualizó derritiéndola con la mirada—. Ya sé que no eres técnicamente mía, pero cuanto más estoy contigo más me gustas. Y teniendo en cuenta la opinión de mi hijo al respecto, es un problema.

—Hablando de Anthony, ¿dónde está? —confiaba en que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de tema.

—Está comiendo los panqueques de mi madre. Los miércoles viene a hacer la colada.

—Qué bien. Dile que venga a hacer la mía cuando haya terminado.

Edward pareció pensarse la respuesta.

—Tal vez esto suene mal, pero a veces me gustaría que mi madre me dejara un poco tranquilo. Ya sé que tiene buena intención, pero voy a cumplir los cuarenta y sé cómo hacerme la colada.

— ¿No has pensado que se siente bien cuidando de ustedes? No pudo ayudarte a salvar tu matrimonio pero se asegura de que Anthony y tú coman bien y tengan calcetines y calzoncillos limpios.

—Gracias —respondió él con un suspiro—. Ahora me siento mucho peor.

—No eres malo —aseguró Bella controlando el deseo de darle un abrazo—, sólo demasiado orgulloso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Edward dejó la lija y la miró fijamente.

—Sólo es una teoría —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, pero creo que eres el tipo de hombre que cree que puede hacerlo todo por sí mismo. No llamas al fontanero ni al electricista y que tu madre te cuide como cuando estabas en el colegio te hace sentirte incómodo.

Edward entornó los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas.

¿Le habría golpeado directamente en su ego masculino?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No me gusta como Edward se deja dominar por Kate y por Tony. Me gustaría que se pusiera los pantalones y les dijera que no se va a casar y que si no les gusta que se aguanten…. No se, esa es mi opinión. ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**Para cualquier pregunta o comentario ya saben que hacer… **

**Nos leemos este domingo…**

**Los quiero **

**Christianna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 9**

—Lo siento —Bella se acercó a él, pero evitó abrazarlo—. Estoy celosa. Mi madre está demasiado ocupada con sus clubs como para pensar siquiera en echarme una mano.

—Tengo que irme. Ya terminaré luego.

—Edward —le dijo suavemente, tocándole, estaba claro que esta vez necesitaba consuelo.

Empezó acariciándole la espalda y luego la pasó la mano por la cintura, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro.

—Lo siento si te he dado donde te duele. ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprobé la asignatura de Psicología.

—Pues debiste copiar, porque nada de lo que has dicho es verdad —aseguró girándose hacia ella—. El hecho de que mi madre me ponga alguna lavadora no me hace menos hombre.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso es Justo lo que acabo de decir.

Edward hizo amago de salir del porche, pero ella le agarró del brazo.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Al menos tómate un café rápido.

Él apretó las mandíbulas.

—De acuerdo —gruñó—. Pero no hablemos más de mi madre.

—Hecho.

—Ni de Kate.

Para eso no tuvo que insistirle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Edward, ¿puedes pasarme el azúcar, por favor? —Seth extendió las manos con impaciencia.

—Toma, pero ¿no crees que ya te has puesto suficiente?

El niño ya se había echado cuatro cucharadas en los cereales.

—No —dijo Seth con la boca llena.

Jacob tomó asiento en la silla vacía que había al lado de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó al invitado.

Edward torció el gesto. En aquel momento él se estaba preguntando lo mismo al ver que Bella le había abandonado con los pequeños, incluida Rose, que no estaba demasiado contenta en su balancín. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba una mujer en darse una «ducha rápida»?

—Estaba arreglando la puerta, pero tu madre me invitó a tomar un café.

— ¿Te vas a casar? —dijo Jacob sirviéndose tanta leche en el cuenco que rebosó.

Edward recogió el desastre con un puñado de servilletas.

— ¿No tienen que irse ya a la escuela?

—La madre de Mindy vendrá a recogernos dentro de cinco minutos —le informó Seth.

—Sí —corroboró Jacob metiendo la cuchara en los cereales—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te vas a casar? Anthony dice que sí.

—Cuando sepa si me voy a casar se lo haré saber —respondió Edward mirando su café.

—Si vas a casarte, ¿por qué estás todo el rato con mi madre? —quiso saber Seth.

— ¿Les molesta que esté aquí? —les preguntó.

Rose había pasado de protestar a sollozar directamente. Edward se acercó a ella y la sacó del balancín.

—A mí no me importa —aseguró Seth—. Me caes bien. Pero Jacob dice que estás intentando robarle nuestra madre a papá.

Edward puso la barbilla en la cabeza de la niña, que finalmente se había calmado, y suspiró.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —protestó Jacob.

—Claro que sí. Cuando te estabas cepillando los dientes anoche dijiste que ojalá Edward se casara para que así no robara a mamá.

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —Jacob se puso de pie y apretó los puños—. ¡Te odio!

— ¡Yo también te odio, y papá también! —Gritó Seth—. ¡Por eso se marchó!

Eso sí era un golpe bajo. Edward había olvidado lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los niños.

Los gemelos pasaron de los ataques verbales a darse patadas y puñetazos.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward haciendo todo lo que podía para separar a los niños mientras mantenía a Rose a salvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Seth! ¡Jacob! ¡Basta!

Bella se había puesto unos pantalones y una camisa blanca sobre la que llevaba una bata con su nombre bordado en el bolsillo. En aquel instante sonó el claxon de la furgoneta de la madre de Mindy.

—Recojan los dos las mochilas y el almuerzo y salgan —ordenó ella poniéndose en jarras—. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvan a casa.

—Adiós mamá —se despidió Seth dándole un abrazo antes de salir—. Lo siento.

—Pelota —murmuró Jacob yendo tras él.

—Esto ha sido divertido —dijo Bella cuando los gemelos hubieron salido—. Apuesto a que es la última vez que vienes a tomar un café a estas horas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward se sentó a la mesa con Rose todavía en brazos.

—En resumen: Jacob me preguntó si iba a casarme. Seth dijo que Jacob había dicho que yo quería robarte a su padre. Jacob negó haber dicho eso, se enfadaron y Seth dijo que Sam odiaba a Jacob y que por eso se había marchado.

— ¿El dulce Seth dijo eso? —Bella tomó asiento boquiabierta en la silla de al lado.

—El dulce Seth tiene una lengua viperina —aseguró Edward riéndose.

—Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentarte a esto —dijo Bella agarrando la manita de Rose—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestros hijos eran así de adorables?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Vamos? —Bella lo miró fijamente—. Tú eres el que se supone que va a casarse, imagino que cuando Kate y tú esten juntos de nuevo mis hijos se convertirán en los mejores amigos.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez un burro volar?

—Cosas más raras se han visto —aseguró ella con una sonrisa, tomando a Rose en brazos—. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos teniéndola a ella? —dijo dándole un beso a la niña en la mejilla.

—Teniendo en cuenta el grado de estrés que hay en nuestras casas últimamente, ¿te daría pena decirle adiós?

—Sí —reconoció Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Me he encariñado con ella. No podría soportar verla viviendo con cualquiera.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Edward miró por la ventana mientras buscaba las palabras para lo que quería decir—. Bella, tengo que pedirte perdón. Hasta que no presencié la pelea entre tus hijos no me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi accidentado matrimonio ha afectado tu vida. Lo siento.

—Calla —respondió ella dándole un sorbo al café—. Jacob está enfadado conmigo y con Sam desde el divorcio. Su rabia no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y Seth aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para molestar a su hermano, así que ahí tienes la combinación perfecta.

—Sí, pero… —Edward puso la mano libre sobre la suya y se aclaró la garganta—. Antes de que Anthony empezara con toda esta historia de la boda, y a decirles luego a tus hijos que yo iba a ocupar el lugar de su padre, tus problemas eran mucho menores que ahora.

—Piensa en lo aburrido que sería —Bella le guiñó un ojo y le tomó con firmeza la mano—. No sé cómo, pero estoy segura de que vas a superar esto. Kate y tú terminaran arreglando las cosas. Anthony estará encantado. A mis hijos les entrará por fin en sus duras cabezotas que Sam se marchó en busca de pastos más verdes porque es un bastardo sin escrúpulos y todos viviremos felices para siempre.

Antes habían hablado de burros volando, pero Edward tenía la sospecha de que para que él volviera a estar felizmente casado con Kate tendrían que volar también los cerdos. No quería dejar a Bella ni a Rose, así que preguntó de pronto:

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir a la clínica hoy?

—De verdad —aseguró mirando el reloj—, de hecho, ya llego tarde.

— ¿No puedes llamar y decir que estás enferma?

Bella le pellizcó la nariz.

—Si hago eso, ¿quién atenderá a mis pacientes enfermos?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—De acuerdo, chicos —dijo Bella aquella noche después de cenar y antes de servir la tarta de fresa con crema batida que había preparado de postre—, ahora que se han calmado quiero que me digan qué les ha pasado por la cabeza esta mañana para decirse esas cosas tan horribles.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos.

—Seth, ¿tienes algo que decir? —le preguntó al más pequeño.

Él se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a su gemelo.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Bella—. Esto va fenomenal. Supongo que yo hablaré y ustedes me escucharan.

Los dos niños se quedaron mirando fijamente los platos vacíos.

—Seth, Edward me contó lo que le dijiste a Jacob sobre que su padre se marchó porque le odiaba. Es una de las cosas más crueles, malvadas y falsas que has dicho en tu vida. Estoy avergonzada de ti. Pensé que tenías mejor corazón.

Los grandes ojos de Seth brillaron por las lágrimas.

—Y, Jacob, ¿qué te hace pensar que es asunto tuyo si el padre de Anthony vuelve con su mujer o no? Espero por el bien de Anthony que vuelvan a casarse, pero no eres tú quien debe decidirlo. Y en cuanto a que Edward me esté robando a su padre —Bella sacudió la cabeza—; eso es ridículo. Siento que su padre se haya ido. No saben cuánto me duele por ustedes, pero tiene una nueva familia y no va a volver. Eso no significa que los quiera menos, sólo que ya no vive aquí y no volverá a vivir aquí por mucho que tú lo desees.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Jacob sin tratar de contener las lágrimas—. Yo le quiero. ¿Por qué no me quiere él a mí?

—Oh, cariño —Bella se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, arrodillándose—. Tu padre los adora a Seth y a ti, pero tiene una manera extraña de demostrarlo.

—Yo también te quiero. Jacob —Seth se levantó de la silla para unirse al abrazo familiar—. Siento lo que te dije.

—Echo de menos a papá —dijo Jacob—. Lo echo mucho de menos.

De rodillas y abrazando a sus dos maravillosos hijos que lloraban, Bella no echaba de menos a Sam. Lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello a sus hijos, a su familia?

Tras acostar a los niños y limpiar la cocina, se sentó en el salón con una taza de manzanilla mientras acunaba a Rose.

—Ya no recuerdo cómo era la vida sin ti —le dijo al bebé—. Seguro que tu madre te echa muchísimo de menos.

Bella no podía ni imaginarse el coraje que habría necesitado la madre para renunciar a la niña. Por mucho que quisiera a sus hijos, ninguna fuerza humana ni de la naturaleza podría apartarla a ella de sus hijos. Por supuesto, la madre de Rose podría haberla entregado por razones egoístas pero Bella prefería pensar que no era así, que se trataba de alguien que no podía darle a la niña los cuidados adecuados y por eso confiaba sus cuidados a otra persona.

Bella había llegado a la conclusión de que la madre de Rose tenía que estar familiarizada en cierto modo con el parque o con las costumbres de juego de los niños para saber cuándo dejar al bebé. ¿La conocería la madre de Rose a ella?

—Eres todo un misterio —le dijo a la niña, que había abierto sus grandes ojos azules.

Le resultaba divertido compartirla con Edward. Sería maravilloso compartir los altibajos de la paternidad a tiempo completo. Sam siempre había sido en cierto modo un padre ausente aun cuando estaban casados. Seguro que a su manera quería a sus hijos, pero no era de los que lo demostraban con abrazos y afecto. Ahora que conocía a Edward, Bella envidiaba a Kate. Edward era un padre maravilloso, y sin duda sería un marido igual de fantástico. No de los que cubrían a su mujer de regalos caros, sino con regalos de mucho más valor. Entregaría su tiempo, afecto, risas.

Bella reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y recordó la mañana en la que había apoyado la cabeza en su espalda. Había sentido su fuerza bajo la mejilla, como si fuera capaz de soportar todo lo que la vida arrojara a su paso. Eso era lo que parecía físicamente, pero emocionalmente temía que pudiera romperse. La pregunta era: si eso llegara a ocurrir, ¿en quién se apoyaría, en Kate o en ella?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Con un dolor de cabeza terrible…pero aquí están. Como se los prometi.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Para cualquier pregunta o comentario ya saben que hacer…**

**Nos leemos el miércoles**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero quiero pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado el miércoles, pero que puedo decir una niña + noche buena = no me dio tiempo para actualizar.**

**Pensaba dejarles dos capitulos hoy. Pero se me ocurrió otra idea. Si me dejan 10 reviews o más hacemos un mini maratón de Tres Niños y un Bebé y subo tres capítulos mas hoy. ¿Qué me dicen?**

**Nos leemos abajo…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 10**

—Hola —le dijo Edward a Bella el sábado por la mañana en la subasta de la escuela. Estaban recaudando fondos para equipar el patio de juegos—. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

—La asociación de padres me pidió ayuda.

Estaba especialmente guapa con su largo cabello recogido en trenzas y una camiseta roja que le marcaba la figura. Los pantalones cortos color caqui proporcionaban una visión de sus piernas mucho más completa de lo habitual.

— ¿Está Anthony contigo? —preguntó Bella.

Él asintió.

—Y Kate. No tenía pensado venir, pero Anthony le comentó anoche lo de la subasta y ella pensó que estaría bien vaciar los armarios y ver cómo podíamos ayudar.

—Eso es muy considerado por su parte —Bella miró hacia algún punto detrás de Edward.

— ¿Estás buscando a alguien? Pareces distraída.

—No —respondió Bella volviendo a hacer lo mismo—. Estoy bien. Seth y Jacob están por aquí con Rose. Seguramente a Anthony le gustará unirse a ellos.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro durante una décima de segundo y luego se dirigió hacia una mesa llena de ropa de niños que había que doblar.

Edward fue tras ella y le preguntó:

—Tengo la impresión de que estás tratando de evitarme.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? —preguntó Bella sin mirarle.

—Estás aquí —dijo Kate, que llevaba a Anthony de la mano.

Con la mano que tenía libre le acarició la espalda a Edward. Bella había hecho lo mismo no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola —contestó ella con una sonrisa que Edward sabía forzada—. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo —Kate dirigió la atención hacia Edward—. Anthony y yo hemos encontrado una bolsa llena de picaportes de cristal que quedarían perfectos en casa. ¿Los compro?

—Sí, claro —contestó Edward viendo cómo Bella doblaba la ropa más deprisa—. Estupendo.

—Los pondremos esta tarde. Será un proyecto familiar muy entretenido, ¿no crees, Anthony?

—Sí —el niño sonrió a su madre con gesto de absoluta adoración.

—Vamos —le dijo Kate a Edward tomándole de la mano—. Quiero que veas una vidriera antigua que he encontrado también. Quedará estupenda encima de la escalera. Cuando el sol de la mañana la atraviese, el vestíbulo resplandecerá.

La imaginación de Edward voló a aquel miércoles por la mañana: Bella en el porche con su bata rosa, su figura resplandeciente bajo el sol de la mañana, con aquellas largas piernas asomando bajo la bata.

Se descubrió a sí mismo mirándola fijamente.

Dejó escapar el aire, consciente de que debía centrarse en Kate, pero le estaba costando mucho. Le molestaba profundamente que aquella mujer hubiera irrumpido en su vida y en la de Anthony con la misma brusquedad con la que se había ido. Era como si no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Edward no quisiera que volviera.

— ¿Edward? —Kate le dio un toquecito en el costado—. ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estés sufriendo un corte de digestión. ¿Quieres un antiácido? —Se giró hacia Bella—. Acabamos de tomar un desayuno campero en ese restaurante tan mono que han abierto en la autopista. Edward ha debido tomarse su peso en salchichas. Le dije que más tarde le pasaría factura, no ha pasado ni una hora y ya le arde el estómago.

Cuando se tomó la libertad de tocarle el estómago, Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no apartarla de sí. Entonces miró a su hijo, que le sonreía.

—Mamá es una buena doctora, ¿verdad, papá? Siempre sabe qué hacer para hacernos sentir mejor.

—Gracias —dijo Kate inclinándose para darle un beso a Anthony—. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en todo el día.

Anthony se sintió muy orgulloso.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo por contener las salchichas que amenazaban con subírsele a la boca.

Era preciosa, pensó mientras seguía a Seth y a Jacob, que estaban presumiendo de la niña. Era tan perfecta como recordaba. Gracias a Dios que había visto en el periódico el anuncio de la subasta de la escuela. Sintiéndose especialmente osada aquella mañana soleada, se acercó lentamente a los niños, que estaban alrededor de una pila de juguetes en venta.

—Hola —dijo agarrando un avioncito—. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esto?

—Un dólar, señora —le dijo un niño pequeño señalando la etiqueta que tenía en el ala.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo riéndose—. Lo siento.

Siguió mirando unos instantes más, dolorosamente consciente de la cercanía de su bebé. Iba vestida con unos minúsculos pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y una gorra de béisbol que protegía sus preciosos ojos del sol.

—Qué bebé tan lindo —dijo reuniendo todo su valor—. ¿Es tu hermana? —le preguntó a Seth, que la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Sí —dijo él—. ¿Quieres tenerla en brazos?

Ella se tomó un instante para recuperar el aliento y aplacar su acelerado corazón y luego dijo:

—Claro. Me encantaría.

Cuando el niño le pasó al bebé con cuidado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar de felicidad. Se agarró de su hija como a un salvavidas. Si pudiera despertarse por las mañanas y abrazar a su niña todo estaría bien. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo sin que su familia se viera avergonzada?

Aspiró con fuerza los increíbles aromas a colonia, polvos de talco y todo lo bueno y dulce de su bebé y luchó contra el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —preguntó Seth mirándola.

—Sí… muy bien —dijo tratando de enmascarar la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Si lo deseaba, en aquel momento podía salir huyendo con el bebé todo lo lejos que pudiera de aquel lugar horrible que la había obligado a estar en aquella situación. Nadie tendría que verse obligado a abandonar a su bebé sólo por temor a lo que la gente pudiera decir.

—Señora, ¿está llorando?

—No —mintió.

Sopesó sus opciones con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Si se llevaba a su bebé sería muy feliz, pero ¿y luego? Sólo tenía unos cien dólares en el bolso. Con eso no iría muy lejos. Ni siquiera tenía una bolsa de pañales para la niña. ¿Y cómo iba a alimentarla, si se le había retirado la leche hacía tiempo?

— ¿La conozco? —Preguntó Seth—. Me resulta familiar.

—No —contestó ella rápidamente—. ¿Có-cómo se llama?

—Rose, porque es muy bonita, como una rosa.

—Es un nombre precioso —aseguró ella conteniendo un sollozo mientras acariciaba las cejas y la nariz de la niña, recordando cada facción para memorizarla, ya que era poco probable que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a estrechar a Rose entre sus brazos.

— ¿Me la devuelve? —Preguntó Seth—. Es mía.

«No, no lo es».

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para devolver a Rose a brazos de Seth. Lo hizo porque quería mucho a su bebé y sabía que no podía cuidar de ella como se merecía. Cuando la hubo entregado desapareció entre la gente sin esforzarse ya en ocultar las lágrimas.

Tortura.

La tarde había sido una auténtica tortura para Bella. Estar a pleno sol lidiando con buscadores de gangas que pretendían llevarse cristalerías por menos de diez centavos no había sido lo peor. Ver a Kate llevando a Edward y a Anthony de un lado a otro como si fueran su rebaño había puesto a prueba su paciencia.

Mientras metía en cajas la ropa y los juguetes que habían sobrado para entregarlos a la caridad, trató de no mirar hacia la familia feliz. ¿Por qué no se habían ido a casa a instalar sus estúpidos picaportes de cristal? ¿Por qué se habían quedado por ahí ayudando si nadie se lo había pedido?

—Es estupendo tener a Kate de vuelta, ¿no crees? —Jessica Stanley se acercó a ella con una caja llena de libros—. Siempre ha sido una gran ayuda para la asociación de padres. Nos dio mucha pena que se fuera. Ha mencionado que Edward y ella van a volver a casarse, pero creí que tú estabas saliendo con él.

—No —contestó Bella con la mayor naturalidad posible—. Sólo somos amigos.

¿Estaba siendo cruel Jessica a propósito? Sin duda, tenía que saber que la tontería que había dicho Edward de que Rose era su hija secreta era una broma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llevas todo el día tan triste?

La mujer había ido demasiado lejos.

—Disculpa, pero he estado de un humor estupendo. Además, no es asunto tuyo.

—Vaya, vaya —respondió Jessica—. Parece que alguien siente algo más que amistad por cierto padre y los celos le han dado un mordisco.

—Jessica —contestó Bella colocando una pila de camisetas dobladas encima de la caja—. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes morderme.

Sin darle la satisfacción de mirar atrás, Bella ignoró a Jessica cuando le gritó:

— ¡Voy a informar de esto! ¡No aprobamos este tipo de comportamiento tan vulgar!

Bella recogió a Rose y a los niños y se dirigió a su furgoneta temblando.

—Mamá —protestó Seth subiéndose al asiento—, no quiero irme. Estaba jugando con Paul.

—Nos vamos —contestó Bella, que no estaba de humor para lloriqueos.

Le quitó a Rose de los brazos y la colocó en su asiento del coche, abrochándola antes de colocarse al volante.

—Estoy listo —dijo Jacob subiendo al asiento delantero y abrochándose el cinturón—. Creí que Holly Fleming no me iba a dejar nunca en paz.

El calor resultaba insoportable dentro del vehículo cerrado, y Bella encendió el aire en cuanto arrancó. Apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas y se vio obligada a admitir que sí, que le importaba mucho Edward Cullen. Probablemente más de lo que debería, a juzgar por el hecho de que Kate y él estaban tratando de arreglar las cosas. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

—Creí que nos íbamos —dijo Jacob.

—Y así es —dijo poniendo el coche en marcha.

Estaba saliendo de la plaza del aparcamiento cuando, por el espejo retrovisor, vio a alguien en la parte de atrás del coche. Frenó y vio a Edward acercándose a toda prisa a la ventanilla del copiloto. Maldito fuera su pulso por acelerarse. Era sólo un amigo, ¿por qué su cuerpo no lo asumía? No quería que la abrazara ni la besara, ni…

Edward tocó con los nudillos a la ventanilla.

Bella bajó el cristal con el botón.

— ¿Qué prisa tienes? Ni siquiera te has despedido.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy deseando irme a casa.

—Kate ha pensado que estaría bien que los niños, Rose y tú vinieran a casa esta noche a una barbacoa.

—No —contestó Bella al instante—. Tenemos planes. Muchos planes.

—No, no tenemos ninguno, mamá —Jacob se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se le subió al regazo mirando a Edward—. ¿Vas a hacer más chuletas?

—Si quieres, sí —contestó él.

—Eso suena bien —Seth se levantó también—. ¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir?

—Claro —Edward miró a Bella—. Si su madre está de acuerdo, claro.

—Ellos pueden ir —dijo ella—. Pero yo estoy ocupada. Cosas de trabajo. Pero dale las gracias a Kate por la invitación —consiguió decir—. Es muy amable por su parte pensar en nosotros.

—Bella…

Su pausa lo decía todo. Decía que quería hablar, hablar de verdad, pero no podía por los niños.

— ¿A qué hora quieres que lleve a mis hijos? —le preguntó mirando a cualquier punto que no fueran sus ojos.

—Cuando te venga bien. Si quieres pueden venir ya con nosotros.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron los niños al unísono.

—Bueno —murmuró ella—. Supongo que está bien.

— ¡Gracias, mamá! —Seth le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jacob un abrazo rápido.

—Luego voy —dijo Edward en un susurro cuando los niños hubieron salido de la furgoneta—. No sé cuándo, pero en cuanto pueda escaparme voy.

—Por favor, no —le suplicó ella.

No quería implicarse más. No tenían nada de que hablar que no fueran cosas triviales. Al ver que Edward no decía nada, sólo la torturaba con su mirada abrasadora, repitió:

—Por favor…

Él le recorrió la forma de los labios con un dedo y susurró:

—Te veré esta noche.

— ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Kate a Edward cuando lo vio en la puerta de atrás con las llaves del coche en la mano.

—Voy a hacer un recado rápido.

—Mientes —Kate, que estaba haciendo galletas con los niños, aplastó una con la parte plana de la cuchara de madera—. No vas a hacer ningún recado. Vas a ir a ver a Bella Swan.

Edward agitó las llaves con expresión adusta.

— ¿Y qué si es así?

Kate le dirigió una mirada acusatoria que le hizo sentir como si fuera un extraño en su propia casa, algo que le ocurría cada vez que ella venía.

—Creí que estábamos tratando de arreglar las cosas —dijo ella.

—Sólo necesito hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? —Suspiró Edward—, hablar.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque esta tarde en la escuela Jessica dijo que…

—Basta. Jessica Stanley es una cotilla malintencionada que no merece ni pronunciar el nombre de Bella. Y si de verdad quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo te sugiero que dejes fuera a Bella. Es mi amiga y nada más.

«Mentiroso». La mentira provocó que se le subiera la bilis a la boca.

—Vale. Pero no tardes mucho. Les prometí a los niños que íbamos a jugar al Monopoly y no quiero empezar hasta que tú vuelvas a casa.

A casa. Ya no se sentía en casa con Kate allí.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Kate tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina—. Conozco esa cara, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? —Preguntó Edward apretado con tanta fuerza el picaporte de la puerta de atrás que le dolieron los dedos—. Te lo diré —aseguró avanzando hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella—. No entiendo por qué has pasado de no querer saber nada de tu familia a pasar cada segundo que tienes libre con nosotros. ¿Voluntaria en la subasta de la escuela? ¿Horneando galletas? ¿Jugando al Monopoly? Parece como si unos alienígenas se hubieran llevado a la Kate que yo conocía y amaba.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, los he echado de menos a Anthony y a ti. Cuando me fui me di cuenta de que en algún momento del camino mis prioridades habían cambiado para mal. Lo siento. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar arreglar lo que estropeé.

Kate le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento. Por favor, intenta darme una segunda oportunidad. ¿No recuerdas lo que teníamos?

Lo había recordado durante dos largos años. Pero se había cansado.

—Di que me quieres —le pidió Kate besándole las mejillas, la nariz y los labios—. Por favor, Edward, di que todavía me quieres.

Edward hubiera deseado por el bien de su hijo poder satisfacer su petición. Tenía la sospecha de que, si quisiera, podría llevarse a Kate arriba y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Pero le había sucedido algo curioso mientras la estaba besando, con quien fantaseaba hacer el amor era con Bella. A la dulce, inteligente y divertida Bella, que había conseguido robarle el corazón.

—Los niños están fuera —dijo Kate con voz ronca—. Subamos a tu habitación. A nuestra habitación.

—No puedo —aseguró Edward apartándola suavemente—. Sencillamente, no puedo.

Kate entornó los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese recado que debes hacer?

Su tono sarcástico no le gustó. Pero Edward supuso que tampoco era plato de buen gusto que fuera a ir a ver otra mujer cuando acababa de besar a su posible futura esposa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Perdónenme pero tengo que decirlo… Edward es tremendo cobarde y me molesta que después de decir que quiere a Bella, la trata como si ella fuera la amante. Cosa que él sabe, no se merece. **

**No sé ustedes pero es mi humilde opinión….**

**Ya saben si llegamos a los 10 reviews hacemos el mini maratón de 4 capítulos…**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo prometido es deuda. Como llegamos a los 10 reviews aquí les tengo el mini maratón que les prometi…**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 11**

—Creí que no ibas a venir —dijo Bella.

Tenía a Rose en brazos cuando entreabrió la puerta de atrás. Se escuchaba música clásica procedente de algún lugar de la casa. Algo triste y romántico, con piano y violín. La noche caía a toda prisa y Bella no tenía luz alguna encendida en la casa. Aunque con el brillo del sol cayendo sobre su broncíneo cabello, no necesitaba ninguna.

—Te dije que vendría, ¿no es así?

—Ya, pero…

Edward cruzó el umbral y la besó. Se perdió en su sabor, en su alma, en su esencia. Cuando se hubo saciado dio un paso atrás y le presionó los labios hinchados con el pulgar.

—Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —aseguró ella agarrándole de la muñeca pero sin soltarle—. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

—Es verdad —reconoció Edward. Pero por una vez en su vida no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que debería o no debería hacer—. ¿Tienes helado?

Bella se rió y se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Entra, pero te lo advierto: estoy a punto de abrir el de mantequilla de cacahuete con chocolate.

—Me doy por advertido.

—De acuerdo, pero primero iba a bañar a la princesa —dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Por supuesto.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward se encontró se rodillas frente a la antigua bañera con patas. Dentro había una bañera más pequeña, rosa y de plástico.

—Toma —dijo Bella pasándole a Rose—. Sujétala mientras yo preparo el agua.

— ¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa? —Preguntó él cuando la niña hizo una mueca en sus brazos—. Ya sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿podríamos hacer como que sí?

Para Edward significaba mucho seguir los primeros avances de Rose. Tal vez con Anthony no había hecho las cosas perfectas, pero con ella quería hacerlo de otro modo mejor. Quería evitarle a aquella niña el dolor por el que había tenido que pasar Anthony. El problema estaba en que Rose no era suya.

—Claro —aseguró Bella con una risa tan bonita que le llegó directamente al corazón—. Podemos decir todo lo que tú quieras.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

— ¿Có-cómo? —preguntó Bella dejando de bañar a la niña.

—Ya me has oído. ¿Quieres una toalla? —le preguntó señalando a Rose.

Con expresión desconcertada, Bella estiró el brazo y se hizo con una toalla rosa con capucha que había sobre la encimera del baño. Se la tendió a Edward y él sacó a la niña de la bañera, acunándola mientras la secaba.

Su propia confesión le había asustado. Se jugaba mucho en aquel encuentro con Kate. El bienestar emocional de su hijo estaba en juego. No tenía por qué decirle a otra mujer que la amaba, pero no podía evitar enamorarse de Bella porque era todo lo que siempre había deseado, rodeado de un envoltorio ultra sexy.

Edward llevó a la niña a su habitación y la colocó sobre el cambiador. Le puso crema, un pañal limpio y un pijama amarillo. Le dio un beso y la abrazó antes de dejarla en la cuna.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —le susurró a la niña, que ya tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

—Te quiero —dijo Bella con la mano puesta en la cabeza de Rose, aunque estaba mirándole a él.

A Edward le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Estaba hablando con él o con la niña?

Bella salió de la habitación y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared suspirando y cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero, pero no puedo… no puedo ser más que tu amiga. No sería justo para Anthony.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Bella? ¿Qué es justo para ti y para mí? Maldita sea —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos—. Durante los últimos años ambos hemos vivido un infierno. ¿No es hora de que dejemos de ser la parte responsable y hagamos lo que nosotros queremos?

— ¿Cuando nuestros hijos vayan a la universidad? —Preguntó ella riéndose sin ganas mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho—. Tenemos que asumirlo, Edward. Tanto si no gusta como si no, Sam y Kate nos han dejado el papel de adultos. Somos la referencia para que nuestros hijos sepan lo que está bien y lo está mal moralmente. ¿Cómo voy a decirles que lo que hizo Sam estuvo mal para luego hacer prácticamente lo mismo?

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Edward sosteniéndole el rostro con las manos—, pero yo no estoy casado ni tú tampoco. Y en cuanto a Anthony, sí, para él sería estupendo que volviera con su madre, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que la mentira que estoy viviendo salga a la luz? Habría peleas, insultos, y a la larga un nuevo divorcio, sólo que esta vez sería tan duro que Kate y yo ni siquiera nos hablaríamos. Y, como ahora, yo sería el malo, ¿qué pasaría si consiguiera la custodia de mi hijo?

Bella suspiró y dijo con dulzura:

—Acabas de darme la razón. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego como para que nos pongamos a explorar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Apenas nos conocemos. Rose nos unió, pero ¿qué pasará cuando encuentren a su madre? ¿Qué nos unirá cuando ella se haya ido?

Edward deseaba besarla hasta que no pudiera hablar. Hasta que abandonara toda lógica y se limitara sencillamente a sentir. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho le soltó las manos para que no tuvieran ningún contacto. ¿Y si Bella tenía razón? ¿Sería la apremiante situación de la niña su único lazo?

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Me preguntaba si no tendrás razón —admitió él—. Me preguntaba si la atracción que siento por ti es siquiera real.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella dándole la espalda para bajar por las escaleras.

—No quise decir que no me atrajeras físicamente, Bella.

—Es igual —aseguró ella siguiendo camino hasta la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó el helado. Luego agarró una cuchara del cajón y se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

—Saca uno para ti —dijo Bella—. Hay media docena de botes en el congelador.

— ¿Tienes reservas por si sucede una catástrofe?

—En lo que a ti se refiere, Edward Cullen, cada día se convierte en una catástrofe.

— ¿Le has dicho que le quieres? —le preguntó Alice el lunes durante el rápido almuerzo que compartieron—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí?

—Relájate —contestó Bella dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón y queso—. Él me lo dijo primero.

—Como si eso mejorara las cosas —la amiga de Bella tiró los restos de su almuerzo en la papelera—. Necesito los detalles para interpretar de forma adecuada este repentino cambio en los acontecimientos.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos nos hemos confesado nuestro amor incondicional, pero como adultos razonables hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no funcionaría.

— ¿Quieres decir que los gemelos no lo aprobarían?

—No vivo en una burbuja aislada. Lo que ellos piensen es importante.

— ¿Sabes qué es importante también? —Alice no esperó respuesta, siguió hablando—, tu felicidad. ¿Crees que tus hijos van a estar contentos si te ven alicaída todo el tiempo?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Otra cosa que he pensado es que tal vez Edward no me quiera de verdad, que sólo le guste la idea que tiene de mí con el bebé y todo eso. Pero un día de estos Charlie encontrará a la madre de Rose, y entonces Edward me mandará a paseo como si…

—Basta —le pidió Alice alzando las manos—. Si tengo que escuchar otra absurda razón más por la que Edward no te quiere de verdad voy a arrojarme a tu cuello. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en las razones por las que podría amarte independientemente de Rose?

—No.

—Por supuesto que no. Entonces, vamos a hacer una lista, ¿de acuerdo? —Alice sacó una libreta del bolso y empezó a escribir—. En primer lugar, eres preciosa.

—Me sobran unos quince kilos.

—Eres preciosa —repitió Alice ignorando las objeciones de su amiga—. Y extremadamente inteligente. Supongo que eso podría echar a atrás a algunos hombres, pero por suerte Edward parece lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para no ver tu éxito como una amenaza.

— ¿No deberíamos volver a la clínica? —preguntó Bella dándole un golpecito al reloj.

—Calla, por favor. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Tercera razón: eres divertida. Cuarta, dulce. Quinta, compasiva. Sexta…

—Alice, te agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero tenemos que irnos.

—De acuerdo —dijo la amiga dejando la servilleta en la mesa—, pero quiero que tengas esto —le pasó la lista que había hecho—, pégala en el espejo de tu cuarto de baño y revísala cada mañana cuando te levantes y antes de irte a la cama.

—Sí, señora —bromeó Bella antes de tirar a la basura los restos de su sándwich.

—Hablo en serio, cielo —dijo Alice poniéndole la mano en el brazo—. Mereces ser feliz. Los niños se adaptan a todo. Sí, al principio será un impacto hacer público lo tuyo con Edward. Pero a la larga estoy segura de que formaréis una pareja sólida.

De regreso a la clínica, con el sol acariciándola, Bella reconoció para sí que Edward era mejor con ella de lo que lo había sido Sam nunca. Por desgracia, aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que, a efectos prácticos, ya estuviera pillado. Cuando tuviera que tomar partido regresaría con su familia. Edward Cullen era un hombre de honor. Lo que enamoraba todavía más a Bella.

Era martes por la noche cuando Edward volvió a ver a Bella. Estaba en la sala de urgencias del hospital ocupándose de la niña de cinco años con quemaduras que él había sacado de una habitación en llamas. La niña jugaba con el mechero de su madre y prendió fuego a sus peluches. Tenía quemaduras en más del sesenta por ciento del cuerpo y estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo para ir a la unidad especial de quemados que había en Seattle.

—La niña sobrevivirá, amigo —le dijo su compañero Garret dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Has hecho todo lo que has podido.

—Lo sé —reconoció Edward observando la intensidad del rostro de Bella mientras preparaba a la niña para el viaje.

Le resultaba irónico que el trabajo de Kate como abogada criminalista consistiera en salvar a unos cerdos de tener que ir a prisión, mientras que tanto Bella como él, se ocupaban del bienestar de los demás. Tal vez por eso se sentía atraído por ella.

Cuando el equipo de vuelo se hubo llevado a la niña, Edward supuso que debería regresar al parque de bomberos, pero Garret estaba ligando con la joven morena del mostrador de recepción, y desde la tranquila esquina de la sala de urgencias en la que él estaba sentado disfrutaba de una excelente vista. Bella rellenando el papeleo con su sexy bata blanca. Bella consolando a la familia. Bella ayudando a una enfermera a enyesar el brazo roto de un adolescente. No tenía ni idea de que Edward estuviera allí, lo que seguramente era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

¿Por qué le había dicho que la quería? ¿Por qué no se lo podía haber guardado para sí mismo? Después de todo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Bella le había dicho que cuando estaban juntos sólo sucedían catástrofes. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Bella miró hacia él. ¿Habría sentido su mirada? Lo saludó con la mano. Edward hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Listo? —le preguntó Garret deteniéndose delante de él.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Edward moviéndose para tratar de ver a Bella detrás de la imponente figura de su amigo.

—Tengo una cita. ¿Ves a esa chica de allí? —preguntó señalando a la morena con la que había estado hablando antes—. Hemos quedado para tomar una copa cuando acabe su turno. Es guapa, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Maldición, ¿dónde se habría metido Bella? Un instante atrás estaba ahí, y ahora…

—Hola, Edward —dijo saliendo de detrás de Garret—. He oído que fuiste tú quien sacó a Mandy de su habitación.

—Ojalá hubiera llegado antes.

—Se pondrá bien, aunque durante las próximas semanas sufrirá muchos dolores.

Edward le presentó a su amigo, que la saludó educadamente y luego volvió con su morena tras decirle a Edward que le avisara cuando estuviera listo para irse.

—Parece simpático —comentó Bella distraídamente.

—Sí, Garret es un gran tipo.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o entre ellos se respiraba cierta incomodidad que no había antes?

— ¿Dónde están los gemelos y Rose? —quiso saber Edward.

—Con mi amiga Lillian, que vive al final de la calle. Si Charlie no encuentra rápido a la madre biológica de Rose voy a recomendarlos a ella y a su marido como posibles padres adoptivos. Llevan años tratando de tener un bebé. Rose sería una bendición para ellos.

— ¿Más de lo que lo es para ti?

La expresión dolida de Bella le golpeó como un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estás insinuando que no me importa Rose?

—Diablos, no. Sólo quise dice que…

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Edward le tiró de la manga de la bata blanca—. ¿Por qué estás…?

—Aquí no —susurró Bella—. No quiero discutir de esto aquí.

— ¿Discutir sobre qué? —Quiso saber Edward—. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviéramos discutiendo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Bella miró hacia atrás y luego otra vez a él—. Creí que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que había que decir el sábado por la noche, pero cuanto más pienso en ello más me enfado.

El tono elevado había atraído la atención de una mujer que estaba estirando el cuello para ver mejor qué ocurría.

—Ven —dijo Bella llevándole a un armarlo de suministros lleno de productos de limpieza con olor a antiséptico.

— ¿Podemos estar aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—No seas bobo —Bella encendió las luces, suspiró y cerró la puerta—. Volviendo a nuestra conversación anterior, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que me quieres cuando tienes a Kate y a tu hijo creyendo que todo está bien entre ustedes? Te dije que no quería formar parte de…

—Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas. Te brillan los ojos y se te abren las fosas nasales.

—Eso suena atractivo. Volviendo al tema, tienes que…

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Edward—. Olvida todas las razones por las que no deberíamos estar juntos y sigue a tu corazón. Sabes que Anthony te quiere y a tus hijos siempre les he caído bien. Juntos podemos formar una familia increíble. Podemos adoptar a Rose. Será la mascota del equipo.

— ¿Me-me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó ella atragantándose—. Es una idea absurda. Vas a volver con Kate. Nosotros ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita.

Edward la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó con fuerza. Como si no hubiera un mañana. Tal vez porque para ellos podría no haberlo. Sí, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habían salido de forma oficial, la idea de casarse era una locura. Pero también lo era pensar en volver con Kate, la mujer que le había pisoteado el corazón.

—Tie-tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dijo Bella justo antes de besarle a su vez, deslizando los dedos por su pelo con un gemido.

—Lo haré —prometió—. Justo después de éste.

Sintiéndose como un adolescente escondido en un armario del instituto, Edward disfrutó del momento perdiéndose en el mentolado sabor de Bella y en su aroma floral.

Jadeando y con la cabeza apoyada en la suya, ella dijo:

—Esto es una locura, pero sí, quiero casarme contigo. Con toda mi alma. Quiero compartir la educación de mis hijos contigo, cocinar contigo, lavar el coche, ir a las reuniones de padres, y…

—Lo de las reuniones de padres me lo salto —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

—Y no te culpo, pero Edward, por muy bonito que sea, este sueño nunca funcionará. Anthony terminaría odiándonos a los dos.

—Para —dijo Edward deslizando la mano bajo su bata blanca y acariciándole la espalda—. Nadie ha dicho que haya que correr. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. Los niños se acostumbrarán a que estemos juntos.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? —Le preguntó ella apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho—. ¿Quieres que nuestros hijos se acostumbren a tener una madrastra y un padrastro? ¿No preferirías tener una relación que puedas celebrar públicamente?

—Entonces, ¿tu respuesta a mi proposición es no?

—Edward —gimió Bella—, sabes que en realidad no lo has dicho en serio. Ha sido un impulso momentáneo.

Tenía razón en lo del impulso, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se lo había pedido, pero ahora que lo había hecho se sentía en paz. Y desde luego no iba a retirar la proposición.

—Hay algo en ti a lo que no puedo resistirme, Bella. Quiero estar contigo, con tus hijos y con Rose. Ya no quiero seguir solo.

—Por desgracia —contestó ella con los ojos brillantes—, las implicaciones que supone estar conmigo pueden terminar dejándote más solo que nunca.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estoy de acuerdo con Edward. Bella debería dejar de pensar tanto y solo dejarse llevar…**

**0****₀0 ¡Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 12**

— ¿Qué dices que te pidió? —Alice se cubrió la boca en la sala de observación número tres y soltó un grito—. No puede ser. ¿Y tú que dijiste?

— ¿Tú qué crees? Dije que no, por supuesto.

Pero habría deseado casarse con él al instante. Quería iniciar una nueva vida. Edward la calmaba, le hacía sentirse mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido.

—Mmm —Alice se inclinó sobre el extremo de la camilla de observación—, no imaginaba algo así.

Bella suspiró y se dejó caer en un taburete.

—Yo tampoco. Ni siquiera hemos salido nunca a cenar y sin embargo siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Deberías ver lo cariñoso que es con Rose. Y con los niños es divertido y dulce pero firme. Cuando los rescató del tobogán de la pizzería los sentó a todos para decirles que no debían tener pánico a los lugares cerrados y que tenían que pensar en cómo salir de las situaciones difíciles. Jacob le escuchó atentamente. Anhela la atención de Sam, y aunque Edward no puede reemplazar a su padre, creo que…

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —La interrumpió Alice—. Parece como si quisieras fugarte para casarte con él.

Bella se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que le quemaban.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Creo que la pregunta es, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Oh, no —respondió Bella temblando por la fuerza de sus emociones—. Eso no sería justo. Hay tanta gente en juego que me da vueltas la cabeza. Mi parte lógica me dice que la idea de pensar siquiera en casarme con un hombre que es prácticamente un desconocido resulta ridícula, pero siento que conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No lo tienes fácil —reconoció Alice.

—Dímelo a mí.

La recepcionista asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—El siguiente paciente ya está listo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con un suspiro.

Alice rodeó la camilla para darle un abrazo.

—Encontrarás la manera de solucionarlo.

—Lo sé —aseguró ella con una débil sonrisa—. La pregunta es cuándo.

—Qué agradable sorpresa —dijo Bella abriendo la puerta para que entrara su amiga Lillian—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Dímelo tú —respondió la otra mujer con un guiño al entrar.

— ¡Lillian! —Seth llego corriendo del salón donde estaba viendo la televisión para abrazar a la joven rubia.

—Sí —contestó ella dándole un beso en la cabeza—. Y mira lo que he traído —le dijo mostrándole un videojuego.

— ¡Bien! Voy a ir a buscar a Jacob para que juguemos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella poniéndose en jarras—. ¿Te importa explicarme de qué va todo esto?

—Podría hacerlo, pero entonces tendrías menos de cinco minutos para arreglarte para tu gran cita.

—No tengo ninguna cita.

—Oh, claro que la tienes.

Cuando Edward llegó, Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Aparte de los problemas habituales sobre qué ponerse y qué hacerse en el pelo, tenía miedo de que los niños sumaran dos y dos. Eran muy observadores. Sabían que su madre no solía arreglarse a las siete de la tarde para luego salir de casa con un hombre.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Bella se estaba mirando al espejo, lamentando que su vestido amarillo claro se le ajustara tanto a los senos y a las caderas. Tenía que dejar de tomar helado. Y lo haría, igual que pronto sabría qué hacer respecto a Edward.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire y le sonrió a su reflejo, diciéndose que podría sobrevivir a la velada sin sentirse atraída por él. Contendría su deseo de besarle y no le tocaría ni una sola vez. Bueno… quizá sólo una.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras escuchó la voz de Edward dándoles consejos a los niños sobre el juego que Lillian había llevado.

— ¡Es increíble! —Gritó Jacob—. ¡Mira cuántas setas he cogido!

—No te confíes —le advirtió Edward—. Este nivel es…

— ¡Ah! Se ha caído por el acantilado.

—Te lo dije. La próxima vez vigila la velocidad en esa curva.

Bella se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, cerró los ojos y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Las mariposas se habían convertido en gigantescas polillas.

Dio un respingo cuando unas manos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y una voz masculina le susurró al oído:

—Relájate. Estás espectacular.

—Mi vestido es demasiado ajustado —dijo ella—. Tengo que dejar de comer y…

—Tu vestido, y más en concreto tus sexys curvas, me han dejado sin aliento. Y si dejas de comer, ¿quién va a ser mi compañera de helado por las noches?

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward siempre tuviera la frase perfecta?

— ¿Estás lista?

Bella asintió.

—Gracias —le dijo a Lillian.

—No hay problema. Que se diviertan.

—Mamá, ¿puedes traernos patatas fritas? —preguntó Seth.

—No vamos a ese tipo de restaurante —dijo Edward.

— ¿Y dónde van? —quiso saber Seth.

—Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Habrá nieve? —Seth abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eres idiota —intervino Jacob dándole un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— ¡Niños! —Les reprendió Bella antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos—. Portense bien con Lillian.

—Sí, mamá —Seth le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Tendran una cita? —preguntó Jacob parando el juego para mirar fijamente a Edward.

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió Edward—. ¿Te parece bien? Tal vez debería haberte preguntado antes, teniendo en cuenta que eres el mayor y por tanto el hombre de la casa.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. Una vez más, Edward había dicho lo correcto.

—Supongo que pueden salir —respondió el niño alzando la barbilla—. Pero no me gusta.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad —contestó Edward—. Es una cualidad admirable en un hombre.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Jacob se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Gracias.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

Bella asintió y abrazó a los niños.

—Los quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá —Seth siguió abrazándola mientras Jacob miraba.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella retirándole los brazos de la cintura—. Volveré pronto.

Una vez en el coche, Edward le sujetó la puerta del copiloto abierta y la ayudó a entrar. Cuando él subió, su cercanía la consumió. Deseaba deslizar los dedos por su pelo corto y de punta. Y por los poderosos riscos de su pecho y sus hombros.

— ¿Te parece bien esto? —le preguntó introduciendo la llave—. Sé que he avisado con poco tiempo, pero mañana trabajo, era la noche perfecta para que mis padres se llevaran a Anthony, y luego ya vuelve Kate y…

—Me parece maravilloso —admitió ella apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras él salía marcha atrás—. Pero no debería parecérmelo.

—Por si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que este fin de semana voy a decirle a Kate que me parece bien que se implique más en la vida de nuestro hijo, pero que no oigo campanas de boda para nosotros.

—Pero…

Edward la silenció con el beso más dulce antes de guiar el coche hacia la calle.

— ¿No puedes disfrutar del momento por una vez sin tratar constantemente de adelantarte a alguna supuesta catástrofe?

—Lo intentaré —respondió ella colocando la mano sobre la suya en el cambio de marchas—. Pero es duro cuando tienes una cita por primera vez en años y tu hijo te mira con desprecio.

—Lo superará —Edward giró a la izquierda y luego otra vez a la derecha.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—Oh —teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido en su vida últimamente, no estaba muy segura de que le siguieran gustando las sorpresas.

—Te prometo que ésta es buena —aseguró Edward apretándole la mano.

Tras unos minutos, al ver que necesitaba las dos manos al volante para tomar un giro que salía de la carretera, Edward la soltó. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de echar de menos su contacto mientras el coche pasaba del asfalto a una superficie cubierta de hierba y maleza.

—Odio ser una aguafiestas —dijo Bella apretando los dientes por el traqueteo del coche—, pero hubiera sido completamente feliz con una cena rápida.

—No, demasiado aburrido —contestó Edward dirigiéndole una sonrisa sexy.

Habían cruzado el campo al atardecer para entrar en un bosque atravesado por los últimos rayos del sol. Desde ahí tomaron un camino.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella—. Has despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Paciencia, querida.

—Lo siento, pero la paciencia no es uno de mis puntos fuertes —contestó ella riéndose.

—Entonces te viene bien practicarla un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, entre las sombras del crepúsculo, las luces del coche iluminaron el fantasmal barco de remos. Parecía que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vieron. A plena luz del día parecía decrépito y triste. En los tonos púrpuras y naranjas del final del día, la maleza abrazaba al gigante, ondulante como el agua en la que debía estar aquella embarcación.

—Es precioso —dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta al recordar las emociones que había experimentado en su última visita allí—. ¿Qué te ha hecho traerme a este sitio?

—Sentía como si no hubiéramos terminado lo que empezamos aquí —respondió Edward apagando el motor—. Actué como un imbécil, y como siempre he sentido cariño por este viejo barco, quería rebautizarlo con recuerdos alegres en lugar de tristes.

—Pero aquí fue donde descubrimos que nuestros hijos estaban a salvo —apuntó ella.

—Pero debido a mi confusión respecto a Kate, también fue aquí donde cargué contra ti. Y eso es lo que lamento.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Bella quitándose el cinturón de seguridad para poder mirarle.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Edward.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para tu gran sorpresa. Vamos —dijo él abriendo la puerta.

Bella le siguió hasta un claro donde Edward había dispuesto sillas de camping y había preparado una hoguera con varios troncos. Sobre una manta extendida había dos neveras portátiles y platos, servilletas y cubiertos, una sartén de hierro y papel de aluminio. Lo más bonito era un ramo de flores silvestres alrededor del cual había atado un lazo amarillo.

—Edward —dijo Bella emocionándose ante tanto detalle.

—Puse el lazo amarillo porque parece que te gusta ese color.

—Me encanta —aseguró ella dándole un abrazo—. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

— ¿Estás de broma? Me encanta. Hace siglos que no voy de picnic. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—En cuanto encienda el fuego tomaremos carne a la brasa, patatas y espárragos.

—Estoy impresionada —reconoció Bella—. Pero ¿cómo vas a preparar todo eso en una hoguera?

—Confía en mí —le pidió Edward dándose un golpe en el pecho—. Tengo muchas habilidades.

—Esto es tremendamente vergonzoso —dijo Edward veinte minutos más tarde bajo el último rayo de sol—. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya acordado de cargar con todas estas cosas y sin embargo me haya olvidado de traer un mechero o unas cerillas?

—Suele pasar —aseguró Bella con una risita.

—No tiene gracia. Llevo un par de días planeando esto. Quería regalarte un rato agradable sin niños. Ya sabes, recordarte que eres una mujer y que yo soy un hombre, y que aunque a veces no lo parezca nuestra vida es algo más que los niños.

—No es cierto —bromeó Bella.

—Oye —le advirtió Edward agarrándola de la cintura con un gruñido juguetón—. Ya estoy lo suficientemente enfadado por no tener hoguera. No empeores las cosas.

— ¿Y si hago esto? —le preguntó torturándole con besos en la base del cuello.

—Entonces tendrás doble problema —respondió él excitado al instante—. No es que me queje, pero…

—Shh —lo silenció ella con los labios.

Oh, aquella mujer sabía cómo besar.

Cuando recuperó el aliento. Edward dijo:

—He disfrutado mucho del aperitivo, pero estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con la cena?

— ¿Has traído algo de postre? Podemos darnos un atracón.

—Verás, había imaginado que luego iríamos a tu casa a por un poco de helado…

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Y si pasamos al plan B? —sugirió—. Recogemos todo esto, volvemos al pueblo, alquilamos una película y ponemos toda la comida en tu barbacoa.

— ¿Y el helado?

—Sencillo —aseguró ella—. Alquilamos la película en la tienda donde venden provisiones y compramos unos cuantos botes de helado.

Excepto por la incómoda maraña de dudas que sentía en el estómago, que trataba por todos los medios de ignorar, Bella no recordaba haber estado nunca más contenta. Edward y ella habían disfrutado de una cena deliciosa a la luz de las velas en la cocina y ahora compartían tumbona en el patio mirando las estrellas.

—Gracias otra vez por el picnic —dijo ella—. Ha sido un detalle precioso.

— ¿Aunque no hubiera comida? —preguntó Edward dándole un beso en la ceja izquierda.

—Sobre todo por eso. Demuestra que eres un ser humano y no un hombre guapo y perfecto como yo pensaba.

Edward se inclinó para besarle las mejillas y la punta de la nariz y luego dijo:

—Mi madre me ha dicho siempre que desconfíe de las mujeres de lengua viperina.

—Esta lengua no parecía importarte hace unos minutos.

—Me has pillado —reconoció Edward, fingiendo que se daba golpes en el pecho.

Cuando ambos dejaron de reírse, por mucho que Bella odiara romper aquel ambiente, sintió que había cosas que decir.

—Edward…

—Oh, no, ha llegado el momento…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó ella echándose un poco hacia atrás para poder verle mejor la cara.

Estaba guapísimo bajo la parpadeante luz de las velas amarillas. Tenía la frente firme y los pómulos altos y cubiertos de una incipiente barba. Los ojos tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. A veces le dolía mirarle, como si fuera un sueño que se desvanecería con la luz del sol.

—A Juzgar por la expresión contrita de tu hermoso rostro, ésta es la parte de la velada en la que me dices que te lo has pasado de maravilla pero que no puedes volver a verme.

Bella suspiró.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—No. Al menos no del todo.

Edward gruñó.

—Escúchame —Bella jugueteó con los botones de su camisa mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—, la otra noche me hiciste una pregunta, y en aquel momento, por muy maravillosa que me resultara la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no te tomé en serio. Pero, tras pensar en ello, creo que tu idea tiene razón de ser, y aunque no estoy diciendo que esté dispuesta a…

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió Edward incorporándose en la tumbona—. ¿Estás dando un discurso o diciéndome que sí a mi proposición de matrimonio?

Bella se humedeció los labios. Sentía el pulso latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos.

—Lo que digo es que te quiero. No sé cómo, cuándo ni por qué sucedió —bajó los ojos—, ni siquiera si quería que sucediera. Pero si hablas en serio sobre lo de terminar con Kate, yo… me gustaría explorar…

Edward la besó de una forma que estuvo a punto de hacerle llorar de alegría. Su corazón nunca se había sentido tan pleno. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que aquella decisión le provocaría mucho dolor al hijo de Edward.

—Acabas de hacerme muy feliz —le dijo él—. Vamos a tener una gran vida Juntos. Tú, yo, Rose y nuestros hijos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —reconoció Bella deslizando los dedos por su rostro, explorando cada centímetro—. Juntos formaremos un gran equipo, pero será duro decírselo a los niños. ¿Qué vas a contarle a Anthony?

—La verdad —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro—. Al principio no estará contento, pero tú no debes sentirte mal por eso. Hablaré con él seriamente y haré que lo comprenda.

—Pero no quiero que me odie —aseguró ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago—. No podría soportar que me viera como la mujer que le apartó de su madre.

—Confía en mí —la tranquilizó él con el más dulce y tierno de los besos—. Todo va a salir bien. No nos precipitaremos en esto, nos lo tomaremos con calma. Le daremos tiempo a todo el mundo a acostumbrarse, incluidos nosotros.

Bella volvió a besarle y trató de abandonarse a las sensaciones. Trató de olvidar los tiempos difíciles que sin duda Edward y ella tenían por delante. Pero intentarlo y conseguirlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Edward hacía que todo pareciera sencillo. Decírselo a Kate, a los niños, tal vez incluso quedarse con Rose. Pero, si algo había aprendido Bella en la vida, era que las cosas que valían la pena no resultaban fáciles. No lo había sido la carrera de Medicina, ni traer al mundo a los gemelos, y los escalofríos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo le indicaban que casarse algún día con Edward Cullen podría ser el desafío más grande de todos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que Bella le diera una oportunidad a Edward. ¿Qué creen que haga Kate cuando se entere?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 13**

—Bonita camiseta —dijo Jacob señalando la camiseta de Transformers que tenía Anthony.

Seth estaba al otro lado, iban sentados en la tercera fila de la camioneta de la madre de Mindy. Por suerte para ellos, las niñas estaban en la fila de delante.

—Gracias —respondió Anthony—. Mi madre me la trajo de Seattle la última vez que vino.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —le preguntó Jacob a su amigo.

—En casa de mis abuelos. Cenamos pescado. Estaba malísimo.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob buscando un chicle en la mochila.

Como su amigo estaba malhumorado por haber tenido que cenar pescado, Jacob no sabía si era el momento adecuado para contar las malas noticias que tenía, pero no quería que Anthony se enfadara en la escuela, así que imaginó que éste era probablemente el mejor momento.

Se aclaró la garganta como había oído hacer a su padre antes de darle una mala noticia y dijo:

—Anthony, anoche ocurrió algo terrible.

Seth dejó de ponerle pegatinas a Mindy en el pelo.

—No vas a contarle que mamá y su padre tuvieron una cita anoche, ¿verdad? Porque se va a enfadar muchísimo.

— ¿Cómo? —gruñó Anthony apretando los puños.

—Te lo dije —aseguró Seth.

— ¡Eh! —Protestó Mindy llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Qué me has puesto en el pelo?

— ¿Es que tu madre no sabe que mi padre va a casarse con mi madre? —preguntó Dilion.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se lo pasaron fatal —sugirió Seth.

—Sí, apuesto a que sí —afirmó Anthony—. Porque a mi padre sólo le gusta mi madre.

— ¿Y si no es así? —preguntó Jacob.

—Le odiaré para siempre.

—Sí —dijo Seth—. Yo también.

—Yo los odio a todos —intervino Mindy.

—Kate —dijo Edward alzando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo en la mesa de la cocina al ver la silueta de su exmujer en la puerta.

Acababa de llevar a Anthony a la escuela y estaba disfrutando de su segunda taza de café.

—Llegas pronto.

Ella se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Edward no la esperaba hasta las seis o las siete de la tarde.

—No me encontraba bien, así que me he tomado el día libre.

—Espero que no sea nada serio.

—Es sólo un resfriado.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? —preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, por favor.

—Si no te encuentras bien deberías haber llamado, Kate —aseguró él sacando la tetera del armarito para ponerla al fuego con agua—. Anthony habría entendido que no vinieras.

—Lo sé, pero cuando desapareció me prometí a mí misma y a Dios que nunca volvería a hacer daño ni a desilusionar a nuestro hijo. Enferma o sana, no quisiera estar en otro sitio que no fuera éste.

Parecía cansada. No se había maquillado, algo raro en ella, y ahora que se había detenido a observarla se dio cuenta de que en lugar de su habitual atuendo oscuro de trabajo llevaba chándal y zapatillas de deporte.

La tetera silbó y Edward la retiró del fuego. Luego rebuscó en otro armarito para encontrar té y una taza.

— ¿Azúcar?

—Prefiero sacarina, si tienes.

—No tengo.

—Entonces azúcar. Gracias.

¿Era impresión suya o se habían convertido en unos extraños? Edward dejó la taza humeante de Kate en la mesa cuando ella se levantó. Parecía desorientada, y luego se vino abajo como si alguien la hubiera desinflado.

— ¡Kate! —exclamó él—. ¡Cariño, despierta!

Ella regresó en sí al instante pero estaba pálida. Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá del salón. Allí le colocó delicadamente los cojines bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué-qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella con voz débil.

—Te has desmayado —dijo Edward—. ¿Te pasa algo más aparte del resfriado?

—No, que yo sepa —contestó Kate llevándose la mano a la frente.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Su repentina preocupación por ella le pilló desprevenido. Al derrumbarse a sus pies le había mostrado sin querer un lado vulnerable que siempre había fingido que no existía. Una vez discutieron sobre el hecho de que ella siempre mantenía una actitud fría, incluso cuando su padre murió. Nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

—No sé. Tal vez ayer. Me entretuve en el tribunal y luego tuve que regresar directamente al despacho para hablar con un nuevo cliente.

—Quédate donde estás —le pidió Edward apartándole el cabello de la frente—. Te prepararé unos huevos y una tostada.

Kate le sonrió con ojos adormilados y asintió.

—Gracias. Siento ser una molestia.

—No es ninguna molestia —aseguró él entrando en la cocina—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Acababa de terminar de hacer la comida de Kate cuando sonó el teléfono. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo al escucharlo mientras apagaba el fuego. Se llevó el dedo que se había quemado a la boca.

—Hola —respondió sin mirar a la pantalla para ver quién llamaba.

—Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo estás?

En la décima de segundo que tardó en reconocer la voz de Bella, sus sentimientos pasaron de la gratitud al escuchar su voz a la certeza de que tenía que aplazar la decisión de contarle a Kate que iba a iniciar una relación con Bella, al menos hasta que se sintiera mejor.

—Estoy bien —contestó—. Pero Kate está aquí y se acaba de desmayar.

— ¿Quieres que vaya?

Edward se sintió conmovido por la oferta, pero la rechazó.

—Dice que tiene catarro y que no ha comido desde ayer, así que le he preparado unos huevos. Si eso no funciona te llamaré.

— ¿Por qué ha venido si se siente tan mal?

—Lo mismo le he preguntado yo —dijo Edward llevándose de nuevo el meñique a la boca para calmar el escozor—. Dijo que no quería desilusionar a Anthony.

—Oh, eso está muy bien.

A Edward le pareció detectar una nota de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó riéndose—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te supere en el departamento de santidad?

La larga pausa que siguió le hizo ver que su broma no había sido bien recibida.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan simple como para considerarme a mí misma una santa o para pensar mal de una madre que quiere estar con su hijo?

—Oh, vamos. Bella, sólo estaba bromeando.

—Bueno, pues teniendo en cuenta que hace unos días todavía considerabas la posibilidad de casarte con esa mujer, no lo encuentro divertido. Todavía tengo serias reservas sobre la idea de que tú y yo salgamos, Anthony…

—Bella —la interrumpió Edward con la mayor seriedad posible—. Te prometo que era una broma, aunque reconozco que no muy acertada. ¿Te acuerdas de lo de Jessica Stanley? Asúmelo, si terminamos juntos tendrás que enseñarme el auténtico sentido del humor.

— ¿Si terminamos juntos? —pregunto ella con voz inusualmente baja.

—Vamos, cariño. Estás analizando cada cosa que digo. Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo intención de contarle a Kate la verdad sobre mis sentimientos en cuanto vuelva a sentirse como un ser humano.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó Kate desde el salón—, ¿va todo bien?

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a Bella bajando la voz—. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Dile a Kate que espero que se mejore.

— ¿Doctora Swan?

—Sí —respondió Bella, que estaba en la puerta de entrada con Rose en brazos.

El tiempo era espantoso y casaba a la perfección con el estado de ánimo de Bella. La lluvia caía a raudales y la mujer de mediana edad que estaba en el porche parecía empapada a pesar del paraguas y el imperdible rojo que llevaba puesto.

—Siento aparecer así, pero el director de la escuela pensó que era necesario que contactara con usted lo antes posible. Soy Ruth Busby y trabajo en el comedor de la escuela a la que van sus hijos —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí. Pase, por favor —Bella se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer, que estaba empapada.

Rose pasó de sollozar a llorar directamente.

—Sólo me quedaré un instante —aseguró Ruth—. Y seré breve: hoy a la hora de la comida estaba limpiando las mesas cuando escuché cómo su hijo Seth le hablaba a un amigo de la «señora que lloraba» en la subasta de la escuela. Dijo que le había dado miedo que intentara robarle a Rose y que tuvo que rogarle que se la devolviera. Normalmente no presto atención a los comentarlos de los estudiantes, pero como todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe lo del misterioso bebé, creí que sería importante para ayudar al sheriff a encontrar a la madre.

—Gracias —dijo Bella asombrada y desilusionada de que Seth no le hubiera comentado nada—. Le pediré a mi hijo que le cuente al sheriff todo lo que sepa sobre esa dama misteriosa.

Ruth asintió, le dio las buenas noches y se marchó a toda prisa.

Bella cerró la puerta y gritó con fuerza para hacerse por encima del llanto de Rose:

— ¡Seth Swan, baja ahora mismo!

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Edward a Kate cuando entró en la habitación de invitados con la sopa casera de su madre.

Ella se incorporó en la cama con media docena de cojines en la espalda. Anthony estaba acurrucado a su lado viendo el álbum de fotos de un antiguo viaje a Miami.

—Un poco —aseguró ella.

Fuera, un relámpago transformó la oscuridad en luz. Se escuchó un trueno.

—Menuda tormenta, ¿eh? —Edward dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche.

Kate asintió y dijo:

—Espero que no se vaya la luz. ¿Recuerdas aquel Día de Acción de Gracias, cuando vinieron todos tus primos de Idaho y nos quedamos sin electricidad?

Edward sonrió al recordar a sus hambrientos y malhumorados primos mirando sin dar crédito al pavo crudo.

— ¿Fue el año que la abuela Lizzy nos llevó a todos a un restaurante chino? —preguntó Anthony compartiendo sus risas.

— ¿Te acuerdas? —quiso saber Kate.

—Claro —contestó Anthony cubriéndose la boca para reprimir un bostezo—. Me salió en la galleta de la fortuna que iba a ser rico.

—Excelente —dijo Edward sentándose a los pies de la cama—. ¿Significa eso que a partir de ahora vas a pagar el coche y la casa?

— ¡Ni hablar! —Exclamó su hijo—. Sólo voy a comprar chicles y videojuegos.

—Muy bien —contestó Edward asintiendo—. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo con mi próxima nómina.

— ¿Tú haciendo algo irresponsable? —Intervino Kate abriendo mucho los ojos—. No me lo imagino.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que desde que te conozco nunca has hecho nada que no debas. Eres una roca, Edward Cullen, y ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

— ¡Eh! —Anthony compuso una mueca—. A mamá le gusta papá…

—Creí que eso era lo que querías —dijo Kate haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa.

—Así es —reconoció el niño revolviéndose—. Pero no quiero oíros hablar de eso. Es asqueroso.

—De acuerdo, a partir de ahora te prometo que sólo le diré a tu padre que me gusta en privado, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Anthony miró a Edward—. Además, me alegro mucho de que no estés saliendo con Bella, como me dijo Seth. ¿Vas a comerte esto? —Preguntó señalando el cuenco de su madre—, porque, si no, me lo como yo.

—Espera un momento —Edward agarró a su hijo de la cintura y lo sacó de la cama—. Tengo un plato para ti en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo comer con mamá en la cama?

—Porque mamá está malita y lo último que necesita es que la cubras de fideos.

Tampoco necesitaba que siguiera lanzándole más información sobre Bella.

— ¿Saben qué? —dijo Kate sacando las piernas de debajo de la colcha de flores—, me siento un poco mejor. ¿Y si comemos todos abajo?

A Edward no le hubiera importado en otras circunstancias, pero deseó que su ex se hubiera quedado donde estaba, porque tenía planeado mantener una conversación muy seria con Anthony sobre sus sentimientos hacia Bella.

—No sé por qué tienes que enfadarte conmigo —protestó Seth tras contarle a su madre la historia completa de lo que había sucedido en la subasta de la escuela—. No fue culpa mía que esa señora tan rara quisiera raptar a Rose.

—No estoy enfadada, cariño, sólo frustrada —aseguró Bella, encantada al ver que la niña se había dormido finalmente en la cuna—. ¿Y si esa mujer era su madre? Vamos a llamar ahora mismo al sheriff Charlie y le vas a contar exactamente lo que me has dicho a mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo el niño—. Pero si acabo en la cárcel quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Jacob.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Dos horas más tarde, Charlie había venido y se había marchado tras decidir que prefería hablar con Seth en persona en lugar de por teléfono. Cuando los niños se fueron a su habitación. Charlie le confesó a Bella que la somera descripción que había hecho Seth de la mujer no servía de mucho, pero que preguntaría a algunos padres que estaban en la subasta si habían visto a alguna mujer llorando. También le pidió a Bella que acudiera al próximo evento de la escuela con Rose. Charlie tenía la esperanza de que la misteriosa mujer volviera a hacer su aparición.

Bella descolgó el teléfono de forma automática. No sólo quería escuchar la voz de Edward, sino también hablarle de la posible pista en la búsqueda de la madre de Rose.

— ¿Hola? —contestó una mujer.

—Hola, ¿puedo hablar con Edward, por favor?

Mientras esperaba a que se pusiera, Bella se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. Ya había perdido a un hombre por otra mujer, y le ponía nerviosa saber que Kate estaba durmiendo en la misma casa. Confiaba en Edward, pero también había confiado en Sam.

—Soy Edward —dijo finalmente él.

—Siento molestarte. ¿Está Kate ahí?

—Sí.

A juzgar por la frialdad del tono, supuso que su ex estaba escuchando.

—Entonces no te entretendré mucho —explicó brevemente lo que habían averiguado en relación a Rose y luego dijo—: Siento haberte molestado, no quería interrumpirte.

—No tienes que disculparte —aseguró Edward—. Llama cuando quieras.

Tras despedirse y colgar, Bella supo que debería irse a la cama, pero con la lluvia golpeando el tejado y con los rayos proyectando sombras fantasmales en las paredes de su dormitorio no conseguiría dormir.

En lo único en que podía pensar era en lo extrañas que habían sido las cosas entre Edward y ella aquella noche y por la mañana. Parecía tenso, como si no pudiera decir lo que deseaba porque Kate estuviera delante. Pero si hablaba en serio cuando aseguró que las cosas habían terminado definitivamente con ella, no debería haberle importado que estuviera allí. Era un hombre adulto, capaz de decir y pensar lo que quisiera.

A menos que Anthony estuviera delante también. En ese caso comprendía que Edward tuviera que tener cuidado. Bella ya no estaba tan absolutamente segura de su decisión de embarcarse en una relación con él.

¿Y si Edward tenía dudas? ¿Y si al cuidar a Kate se había dado cuenta de que todavía la amaba? ¿Y si Anthony le había convencido de que reunir a la familia era lo que había que hacer? Bella se pasó los dedos por las sienes y gimió. La peor pregunta de todas era la que la había inquietado desde el principio. ¿Y si al unirse a Edward le rompía el corazón a Anthony?

— ¿Qué quería Bella? —le preguntó Kate cuando Edward colgó el teléfono.

—Nada importante —respondió él.

No quería hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Bella con Anthony delante. Estaban jugando al Monopoly en la mesa de la cocina comiendo palomitas y riéndose: pasando un rato sorprendentemente agradable. Pero cuando Bella llamó, en cierto sentido trajo el mundo exterior hasta ellos.

—Cuéntame —Kate se giró en la silla para mirar a Edward, que estaba al lado de la pared donde estaba el teléfono.

—Te toca, papá.

—Un segundo, hijo —miró hacia Kate—. Me ha hablado de una posible pista para encontrar a la madre de Rose.

—Eso es estupendo —Kate estiró su dinero de juguete—. A menos que estuvieras pensando en adoptar a esa niña.

Edward guardó silencio.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿Querías adoptarla?

—Mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en ello —se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Creo que deberíamos adoptar a Rose, papá. Siempre he querido tener una hermana.

—No es tan sencillo —Edward se unió a Kate y a Anthony en la mesa—. Aunque quisiera adoptarla habría que hacer mucho papeleo.

Bella y él sin duda tendrían que pasar muchos días delante de un abogado.

—Por si se te había olvidado —dijo Kate bebiendo de su lata de refresco—, resulta que conoces íntimamente a alguien acostumbrado a todo tipo de papeleo y capaz de resolverlo —guiñó un ojo y luego suspiró pensativa—. Al sostener en brazos a esa niña me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseo tener otro hijo. Rose será muy feliz aquí con nosotros.

Edward tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de su error.

Típico de Kate. No se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarles a Bella y a él sino a sí misma. Su absoluta falta de humildad era una cualidad que odiaba y al mismo tiempo amaba. Si se marcaba un objetivo era capaz de conseguirlo todo… excepto resucitar su matrimonio.

—Hola, Kate.

Era sábado por la mañana y Bella había deseado esquivar a la ex de Edward en el pasillo de los cereales, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida. Rose estaba en el carrito y los gemelos se habían subido al elefante de juguete que había delante del hipermercado.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. La madre de Edward me preparó anoche su sopa de pollo. Es una cura milagrosa.

—Seguro que sí —Bella apretó con tanta fuerza el manillar del carro que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Me había olvidado de lo mona que es —dijo Kate haciéndole cosquillas a Rose en el estómago—. Edward me contó que había una pista para encontrar a su madre.

—Tal vez. No hay nada definitivo, pero al menos Charlie tiene ahora un rastro que seguir.

— ¿Mamá?

Anthony apareció tras una pila de latas de maíz y de guisantes. Llevaba una caja de tacos mexicanos.

—Ah, hola Bella, hola Rose —le dio un beso a la niña en la mejilla.

—Hola, Anthony.

Hacía sólo unas semanas, el niño la saludaba dándole un abrazo.

Anthony volvió a mirar a su madre y dijo:

—Papá dice que te pregunte qué marca de salsa quieres que compre.

—Dile que la que tiene un burro verde en la etiqueta.

—Vale, gracias —Anthony dejó la caja de tacos en el carro que llevaba Kate y salió corriendo en busca de su padre.

—¿Van a celebrar una noche mexicana? —se forzó Bella a preguntar mientras le recolocaba a Rose el cuello de la camisa.

—Es el cumpleaños del padre de Edward. Vamos a celebrar una fiesta familiar y su comida favorita es la mexicana. Aunque también le gustan las hamburguesas a la parrilla, así que también habrá.

—Eso está muy bien —aseguró Bella sintiendo una punzada por no haberlo sabido.

Pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Hasta hacía muy poco sólo conocía a Edward por medio de Anthony. Y últimamente el niño la evitaba todo lo que podía.

—Espero que se diviertan.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y Bella se dirigió al pasillo de los bebés para buscar leche en polvo y pañales, fingiendo que no le importaba que su casi prometido estuviera comprando comida para una fiesta con su ex, que quería formar parte de su futuro.

Dobló una esquina con el carro y se topó de bruces con Edward, que estaba de pie frente a los juguetes.

—Me han pillado —dijo con aquella sonrisa que le había enamorado.

Tenía en las manos la salsa de Kate y un sonajero en forma de pato.

—¿Te gusta, preciosa? —le preguntó agitando el sonajero delante de Rose—. Vaya, eso ha sido una sonrisa —dijo cuando a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos por la curiosidad y elevó las comisuras de los labios.

—Eso parece —murmuró Bella.

¿A qué estaba jugando Edward? Una de las condiciones principales por las que había accedido a tener una relación con él era que le había prometido romper oficialmente con Kate. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, Bella estaba empezando a sentirse como «la otra».

—Siento haber sido tan seco anoche al teléfono. Después de cenar Kate y Anthony quisieron Jugar al Monopoly y estábamos en plena partida.

—Lo comprendo —mintió Bella apretando los dientes—. Suena divertido.

—Lo fue. Esa hora que estuvimos en la mesa de la cocina fue como en los viejos tiempos.

—Me alegro por ti —Bella bajó la vista y recolocó unas cuantas cajas al fondo del carro.

—Oh, Bella —dijo Edward mirando hacia atrás antes de darle un abrazo—. Lo siento. No quería que sonara tan mal. El hecho de que Kate y yo podamos sentarnos a jugar a algo sin pelearnos no cambia lo que siento por ti.

—Lo-lo sé —murmuró ella.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Edward le puso los dedos en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Te quiero, Bella. Nada va a cambiar eso —su tierno beso demostró la verdad que escondían sus palabras.

— ¡Papá! —Anthony apareció doblando la esquina con los gemelos pisándole los talones—. ¿Pueden venir Seth, Jacob y Rose a la fiesta del abue…?

Los tres niños se quedaron mirando a Bella y a Edward con dureza.

—¡Los odio! —Gritó Anthony—. ¡Los odio a los dos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 14**

—Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir —le dijo Bella a Edward.

Sus hijos fueron tras su amigo, que salió corriendo hacia la entrada del hipermercado.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Dos ancianas de pelo blanco se quedaron mirando a los niños, que corrían, y sacudieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—No vamos a hacer nada —aseguró Edward yendo tras su hijo.

—Pero Edward —Bella trató de razonar con él y le agarró el brazo—, esto nos concierne a los dos.

—En realidad no —afirmó él—. Yo soy el que no le conté a Kate el cambio de planes. Tengo que arreglar esto.

—Pero…

Edward le puso los dedos en los labios y dijo:

—Sigue adelante con tu día como si nada hubiera pasado. Te llamaré cuando todo esté aclarado.

Entre los planes de Bella no estaba contener la respiración.

Edward encontró a su hijo escondido en un carro de la compra abandonado en la sección de floristería. Estaba sentado de cuclillas abrazándose las rodillas.

Seth y Jacob estaban cerca y parecía que no supieran muy bien qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué no van a buscar a su madre? —sugirió Edward.

—Tú no eres nuestro padre —dijo Jacob torciendo el gesto.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Edward—. Pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace que te conozco, Jacob Swan, estoy muy cerca de serlo, así que ¿por qué no bajas el tono?

— ¿Por qué estabas besando a mi madre?

—Eso —intervino Seth—. También es mi madre.

Edward se rascó la mandíbula y suspiró.

—Su madre es una mujer maravillosa. Me gusta mucho.

—A nosotros nos gusta todavía más —aseguró Seth—. Y creía que tú ibas a casarte con la madre de Anthony. Hasta yo sé que eso significa que si besas a mi madre estás poniendo los cuernos.

Edward contó en silencio hasta diez y se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de que Bella y él se sentaran con sus hijos y les contaran cómo estaba la situación. En algún momento del camino a los niños se les había metido en sus duras cabecitas que podían tomar decisiones en lo que se refería a sus padres.

—Seth, Jacob —dijo Edward con su tono más grave—, hablaremos de esto con calma más tarde. Ahora vayan a buscar a su madre.

Los niños se le quedaron mirando, y Edward añadió:

—Márchense.

Los gemelos le miraron una última vez de soslayo y se fueron.

—Y ahora te toca a ti —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Vete —contestó su hijo con vehemencia—. Te odio.

—Ya está bien con el odio —Edward sacó a su hijo del carro.

—Aquí estan —dijo Kate doblando la esquina con el carro lleno de provisiones para un mes—. ¿Qué les pasa a los gemelos Swan? Parecían muy disgustados. Y ahora que lo pienso, también Bella.

—Seguro que están bien —dijo Edward apretando los dientes—. Paguemos todo esto y salgamos de aquí.

—Papá está mintiendo —aseguró Anthony dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante—. Seth y Jacob están enfadados porque han pillado a su madre besando a papá.

Una miríada de emociones cruzó el rostro de Kate. Traición. Dolor. Ira.

—Edward, ¿es eso cierto?

Él asintió.

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí, por favor? Me gustaría hablar de esto en privado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Kate recuperando al instante su fría actitud.

Una vez en la cocina, con las provisiones guardadas y su hijo en su habitación, donde no podría oírlos, Edward se apoyó en uno de los taburetes.

—No he sido completamente sincero contigo, y lo lamento.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Kate con una débil sonrisa—. Supongo que después de lo que les hice a Anthony y a ti me lo merezco.

—Esto no es una venganza. Kate. Sabes que ése no es mi estilo.

Su exmujer asintió.

—Estoy enamorado de Bella.

— ¿La quieres? —Kate sufrió un repentino ataque de tos—. Pero Edward, apenas conoces a esa mujer.

—Eso no es verdad —respondió Edward mirando hacia el patio—. Ha sido una segunda madre para Anthony durante años.

—Eso está relacionado con nuestro hijo, no contigo —Kate se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Mira, entiendo que han pasado dos largos años desde que estuviste con una mujer, eres un hombre y los hombres tienen… necesidades —se sonrojó—. Cariño, piensa en ello. ¿No estarás confundiendo el deseo físico con un sentimiento profundo y real, de esos que necesitan años para forjarse?

Kate le acarició la mejilla y admitió:

—Me cae bien Bella. Siempre se ha portado de maravilla con nuestro hijo. Soy la primera en admitir que seguramente ustedes dos harian buena pareja, pero eso no significa que debas huir y casarte en secreto con ella. Mira lo que le ha provocado a nuestro hijo ver sólo un beso. Te quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, Edward, y sin embargo ahora no te mira, ni mucho menos te habla. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu propio hijo por un impulso?

Poniéndose tenso bajo su contacto, Edward respondió:

—Lo que siento por Bella es algo más que un impulso.

—Por supuesto. No estoy intentando minusvalorar tus emociones. Lo único que digo es que no te lances a algo cuando hay tantas cosas en juego. Soy la primera en reconocer que no te merezco, después de lo que hice, pero eso no significa que no te siga queriendo o que no tenga un papel importante en la vida de nuestro hijo. Por encima de todo, lo que deseo es que Anthony sea feliz, y si eso significa que tú y yo volvamos juntos, Edward, tienes que reconocer que le debemos intentarlo al menos.

—Claro —dijo él frotándose los ojos con la palma de las manos.

¿Qué le había llevado hasta allí? ¿Cómo podía saber si de verdad amaba a Bella con el corazón y el alma o sólo se trataba de una atracción puramente física, como había sugerido Kate?

—Si quieres puedes invitar a Bella, a Rose y a los gemelos a la fiesta de tu padre esta noche y ver cómo encaja ella en tu familia.

—Eso no es una buena idea —aseguró Edward—. A Anthony no le hará ninguna gracia.

—Deja que yo me encargue de Anthony —le pidió ella dándole una palmadita en la rodilla—. Puedes llamar a Bella y decirle que no tengo nada en su contra y que es bienvenida en nuestra casa.

—Kate —Edward se rascó la barbilla, miró hacia el techo y suspiró—. Amo a Bella. La idea que tienes de que tú y yo volvamos juntos no es más que una fantasía. Lo siento, pero…

—Shh —Kate sonrió con una alegría que a Edward le pareció excesiva—. Tú llama a Bella. Yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le preguntó Bella a Edward con los brazos en jarras.

Hacía un día precioso, soleado y alegre, y ella estaba de rodillas en el patio delantero arrancando malas hierbas del parterre que rodeaba el porche. El suave zumbido de los insectos y el aspersor giratorio del vecino hacían que pareciera más una tarde de verano que de primavera. El patio tenía un aspecto idílico, pero ella no podía estar peor. Llevaba puesta una bata y una camiseta blanca manchada de pintura.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer ir a una cena familiar organizada por tu exmujer?

—Porque yo te lo pido —respondió Edward dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce.

—Buen intento, Romeo, pero creo que voy a pasar.

—Vamos —le pasó la mano por la cintura—. Te prometo que Kate está completamente de acuerdo con esto. De hecho fue idea suya invitarte. Le dije directamente que te amaba y me contestó que no me culpaba por haberme enamorado de ti, incluso me dijo que hablaría con Anthony respecto a ti.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Bella quitándose los guantes de jardinería—, pero ¿tú no ves nada extraño en todo esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Según ella misma ha dicho, Kate quiere volver contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Edward cambió el peso de un pie a otro—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—Está jugando contigo, Edward. Es una de las mejores abogadas criminalistas del estado, tal vez incluso del país. Sus clientes le pagan una millonada para que los saque de cualquier lío. Dicho esto, ¿de verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de salirte con la tuya con una arpía como ella?

— ¿Estás llamando arpía a la madre de mi hijo? —Edward apretó las mandíbulas—. Eso es muy ruin, Bella, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco querías que al menos intentara volver con ella. ¿Y ahora la acusas de tratar de manipularme? Y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer también me consideras lo bastante estúpido como para caer en los trampas que pueda tenderme.

—No he dicho eso. Yo sólo…

Edward dio una patada a un montículo de tierra.

—Ya has dicho suficiente. Ven esta noche o no vengas. En este momento la verdad es que me da igual.

—Edward, no te marches enfadado —dijo Bella alcanzándole al final de la entrada—. Siento haber hablado así de los motivos de Kate, pero te mentiría si no te dijera que aquí huele a gato encerrado. Las mujeres no entregan tranquilamente a otra mujer al hombre que se supone que aman.

—Tú lo hiciste —Edward se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Antes de acceder a tener una relación conmigo estabas dispuesta a dejarme volver con Kate.

Bella soltó una carcajada agria.

— ¿Dejarte volver? No eres mío. No me perteneces. No espero de ti nada más que respeto mutuo y sinceridad. Si crees que estar con Kate es lo mejor para Anthony y para ti, entonces, es lo que debes hacer. Sí, te quiero, pero no lo suficiente como para que me odies el resto de tu vida por haberte apartado de tu primer amor.

—Lo siento —Edward la abrazó con fuerza—. Han sido unos días de muchas emociones.

—Lo comprendo —abrazándole igual de fuerte, deseando no soltarle nunca, Bella le dijo—, lidiar con Anthony no debe ser fácil. Yo, personalmente, me alegré de que los míos se fueran a jugar a casa de un vecino un rato.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y admitió:

—Me siento fuera de mi elemento. Es como si estuviera perdiendo el control de mi propio hijo y eso me asusta.

—Lo único que necesita es amor, acabará entrando en razón.

Era muy fácil decirlo. Bella sólo esperaba que su predicción sobre la actitud de Anthony fuera cierta.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Ven esta noche. Tómatelo como un favor personal a mí. Creo que ni siquiera conoces a mis padres.

—Los vi una vez —dijo Bella agachándose para arrancar una mala hierba del césped—. En una fiesta de vecinos, pero de eso hace ya mucho.

—Te querrán tanto como yo.

—Pero ya que hablamos de favores, necesito que tú también me hagas uno —le pidió ella con voz suplicante.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—No les cuentes lo nuestro. Hasta que tengamos a los cuatro niños de nuestro lado prefiero ser discreta con nuestro romance.

—Trato hecho.

Tras sellar su acuerdo con un beso suave y dulce, Edward regresó a su casa y ella volvió al jardín.

¿Sería posible perder diez kilos en una tarde sin morir en el intento? Sin duda parecía difícil, pero si quería ponerse para la fiesta de aquella noche algo que no fuera un chándal, al menos, tendría que intentarlo.

—No vas a volver a besarle, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jacob de camino a casa de Anthony.

Normalmente, Bella habría conducido, pero al ver que la báscula del cuarto de baño marcaba que todavía tenía que perder nueve kilos y medio, imaginó que no le vendría mal el paseo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —le dijo a su hijo mayor—. Y te agradecería que al menos trataras de ser educado con Edward esta noche. Los quiere mucho a los dos.

—No parecía querernos mucho esta mañana cuando nos gritó —intervino Seth.

— ¿Cuándo les gritó?

—En el hipermercado. Nos dijo que nos largáramos de allí.

—Jacob —preguntó Bella pasándose de un brazo a otro la bandeja que llevaba—, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí —respondió el niño—. Pero no nos portamos bien con él.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó ella pasando por una parte deteriorada de la acera.

—Le dijimos que estaba poniendo los cuernos porque iba a casarse con la madre de Anthony pero te estaba besando a ti.

Bella sintió cómo el estómago se le ponía del revés.

—Odio a Emily —admitió Jacob—, porque ella te puso los cuernos con papá. No quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Niños —dijo Bella colocando la bandeja en el poyete del muro de Elda Loenstein—, hay algo que debéis saber sobre Edward y yo. A la madre de Anthony le gustaría volver con él algún día, pero ahora mismo no son una pareja. Edward está soltero, igual que yo. ¿Lo entienden? ¿Se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estamos poniendo los cuernos a nadie?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Jacob—. Pero sigue sin caerme bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Desde que vuestro padre se marchó es Edward quien los ha llevado de pesca, ha jugado al béisbol con ustedes y los ha dejado acampar en su patio.

—Pero te ha besado —objetó Seth agitando la bolsa decorada llena de caramelos para el padre de Edward—. Sólo nosotros podemos besarte.

Bella suspiró. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a unos niños de ocho años que sus besos y abrazos ya no eran suficientes? Decirles algo así les rompería el corazón. Y sin embargo, desde que Edward entró en su vida sentía que si no se quedaba, sería su corazón el que terminaría roto.

Miles Polk encendió su cortadora de césped al otro lado de la calle. El repentino ataque de polvo y polen hizo que Seth estornudara.

—Jesús —le dijo Bella a su hijo pequeño, alborotándole el fino cabello—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me prometas que no vas a besar a nadie más —aseguró Seth.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Cullen.

Edward sacó a Rose del carrito mientras Bella se presentaba a sí misma a sus padres.

—Anthony nos ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo su repeinada madre—. Sabía que nos terminaríamos conociendo.

—Ya nos conocíamos —dijo ella con una sonrisa, estrechando sus manos—. Aunque de eso hace cinco años.

—Bueno, pues me alegro de volver a verte.

—Aquí está su regalo —dijo Seth dándole la bolsa al padre de Edward—. Tiene muchos caramelos y chocolatinas.

—Gracias —el homenajeado se hizo con una barrita de chocolate.

—Carlisle, el colesterol —le advirtió su esposa.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella—. Si lo hubiera sabido le habría regalado un libro.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró la madre de Edward—. No lo tiene demasiado alto pero hay que tener cuidado.

—Bella, has venido —dijo Kate saliendo de la cocina.

Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que parecía caro sobre el que se había atado un delantal blanco y negro.

—Eh, chicos —les dijo a los gemelos—. Anthony está fuera jugando con sus primos.

— ¿Emmet y Vicky? —preguntó Seth.

Jacob gruñó.

—Vicky es mala. La última vez que estuvo aquí trató de pintarme los labios.

—Vamos —dijo Edward poniéndole a Jacob la mano en la espalda—. Te acompañaré fuera y le diré a Vicky que se tome con calma lo del maquillaje.

La niña tenía cinco años y ya había decidido hacer carrera como maquilladora.

—Iré yo solo —aseguró Jacob zafándose del contacto de Edward.

—Tú mismo —respondió él—. Pero si te pinta con su nuevo rimel no vengas llorando. Vamos, quiero ver qué hace mi hermano.

Edward nunca había estado muy unido a su hermano mayor, Felix. Tenía diez años más que él. Cuando Edward pudo conducir Felix ya se había comprado casa y coche y estaba a punto de casarse. Por desgracia, ahora estaba divorciado por diferencias irreconciliables. Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Felix podía estar con sus hijos. Tenía la custodia compartida pero sólo los tenía un fin de semana al mes porque su exmujer vivía a más de tres mil kilómetros.

— ¿Qué tal vas? —le preguntó Edward a su hermano al salir al patio.

Felix estaba haciendo hamburguesas en la barbacoa. El delicioso olor a ternera provocó que a Edward le sonara el estómago. Kate había preparado una parte de la carne a la mexicana, con enchiladas y tacos.

—Ya está casi —dijo Felix centrándose en los perritos calientes de los niños.

—Gracias por ocuparte de esto —le dijo Edward—. Mamá me estaba dando una charla dentro sobre cómo poner el lavaplatos en el programa de aclarado especial.

Felix se rió.

—Te entiendo, hermano. A mí me soltó el mismo discurso hace un par de años. Tú síguele la corriente. Se siente importante haciéndonos sentir unos idiotas.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Felix añadió rodajas de queso a las hamburguesas y luego dijo:

—Quiero aprovechar para decirte que estoy encantado de que Kate y tú vayan a volver a estar juntos.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso? —preguntó Edward.

—Me lo ha contado Anthony. Está emocionado porque su madre va a volver —Felix sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca entendí por qué se marchó Kate. Supongo que al final entró en razón. Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una segunda oportunidad con Heidi. Los divorcios son una cosa horrible.

—Sí —reconoció Edward—, pero no estoy seguro de querer aceptar la proposición de Kate de volver a casa. Me hizo mucho daño.

— ¿Ves a esos niños? —Felix señaló con la cabeza a sus hijos—. Cada vez que tengo que dejarlos siento como si una parte de mí muriera. Sé que no me has pedido mi opinión, pero te voy a dar un consejo de todas formas. Haz todo lo que sea necesario por recuperar y mantener a Kate en tu vida y en la de Anthony. Es una gran abogada con muchos contactos. Si quiere quitarte a Anthony lo hará sin problemas.

—Ella no haría eso —aseguró Edward utilizando el encendedor de la barbacoa para prender las velas.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Apostarías la vida de Anthony?

—Eso es una locura.

— ¿Lo es? Yo soy la prueba viviente de que lo que se dice sobre el infierno y las mujeres despechadas es absolutamente cierto.

—Aquí estas —dijo Kate apareciendo con una bandeja limpia para los perritos calientes y las hamburguesas—. ¿Ya está todo?

—Sí —contestó Felix pasándole el brazo por los delgados hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro que estés aquí otra vez. Te he echado de menos.

—Mentiroso —bromeó Kate—. Lo único que has echado de menos es mi ensalada de patatas y mi tarta de chocolate.

—Soy culpable —respondió él con un guiño—. Y por cierto, vamos a disfrutar de ambas cosas hoy, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Su cumplido sobre los dos platos típicos de Kate hizo a Felix merecedor de un beso cariñoso en respuesta.

Edward había olvidado lo bien que se llevaban Felix y Kate. La personalidad de Felix, un corredor de bolsa implacable, era más cercana a ella que la de Edward.

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Los tres adultos que estaban en el patio miraron a Bella.

Vicky llegó corriendo y preguntó:

— ¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy Bella —contestó ella—. Y tú debes ser la prima de Anthony.

—Sí —respondió la niña—. ¿Quieres que te maquille?

La pequeña sacó de la mochila un impresionante equipo de maquillaje.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella—. Podría darme un poco de color en las mejillas.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Vicky, que nunca había sido tímida, señalando la tumbona en la que Edward y Bella se habían besado la noche que ella fue a cenar allí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Lo recordaría Bella también? El ligero sonrojo de su rostro y su modo de bajar la vista le dieron a entender que sí.

—Ten cuidado, Vicky —le advirtió Felix mientras Kate y él se giraban para hablar a solas.

—Lo tendré —respondió la niña con un puchero, como si estuviera herida porque su padre no confiara en su talento.

—Déjame muy guapa —le pidió Bella.

Edward le dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza y le dijo sólo para sus oídos:

—No necesitas mucha ayuda para eso.

—Eres un adulador —Bella alzó la vista con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo intento.

— ¡Dejen de hablar! —la artista del maquillaje le dio un golpecito a Edward con una de sus brochas.

—Ay, ¿por qué me pegas?

Vicky se puso en jarras.

—Porque estás poniéndole ojitos y yo intento dejarla guapa.

Cielos, ¿tan obvio era? Por suerte, Felix estaba ocupado charlando con Kate y no había oído a su hija.

—Como no soy bienvenido en el salón de belleza me voy con mis padres. ¿Estarás bien? —acarició el hombro de Bella.

—Claro —respondió ella sonriéndole—. Estoy en manos expertas.

Felix, que llevaba una bandeja de hamburguesas y perritos calientes, siguió a Edward al interior de la casa.

Estaban solos en la cocina cuando su hermano le preguntó:

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Edward se puso tenso.

—¿Perdona?

—Bella. Tienes algo con ella, ¿verdad? Te ofrecen una oportunidad para volver a empezar y la mandas al diablo.

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ocupes de tus propios asuntos?

Edward le dio la espalda a su hermano y sacó los botes de ketchup, mostaza y mayonesa de la nevera.

—Me encantaría, pero me preocupa que no hagas lo que debes. Reconozco que la doctora Bella es guapa, inteligente y parece muy simpática, pero estamos hablando de Kate. Antes lo era todo para ti. Y luego está Anthony. Está empeñado en que su madre y tú vuelvan juntos. Si eso no llega a suceder, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que significaría para él?

Edward agarró con fuerza el bote de mayonesa, del mismo modo en que le hubiera gustado sujetar sus emociones, y dijo:

—Quiero a mi hijo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver feliz a Anthony.

—Si lo dices de verdad —respondió Felix dejando la bandeja de hamburguesas sobre la encimera antes de abrir la bolsa del pan—, entonces anuncia públicamente que Kate y tú van a volver. Nada podría hacer más feliz a papá.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decirle a Edward que tiene que hacer felices a todos. ¿Y qué pasa con su felicidad? ¿Tiene que vivir amargado toda la vida para que los demás sean felices?**

**Me moleta que Edward sea tan estúpido para no ver que una trampa de Kate.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó el mini maratón. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews, jamás pensé que llegarían tan rápido. ¡Estoy feliz!**

**La próxima actualización será el martes 30 de diciembre.**

**Por ultimo: A esta historia solo le quedan tres capítulos. Hagamos algo, la historia tiene 50 reviews, si llegamos a 100, el martes les subo los tres capítulos. **

**Los quiero**

**Christianna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 15**

Bella cerró los ojos mientras la sobrina de Edward le aplicaba sombra de ojos. Lo cierto era que le asustaba un poco el aspecto que podría acabar teniendo, sobre todo porque Kate estaba de lo más glamorosa. Pero Bella no fue capaz de rechazar la proposición de aquella niña tan adorable.

—Necesitas colorete —aseguró Vicky—. Mucho, mucho, mucho colorete.

—Gracias —dijo Bella riéndose—. Pero tal vez deberías quedarte sólo con uno de los «muchos».

—No —afirmó la niña negando con la cabeza con firmeza.

—Vicky… —le advirtió el hermano de Edward saliendo al patio.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? Estoy maquillando a… ¿Cómo dijiste que te Llamabas?

—Bella.

—Eso, a Bella —la niña agitó su pintalabios púrpura—. Y ahora pon morritos, Bella, como si fueras a besar al tío Edward.

—Ya basta, Vicky —dijo Felix con tono severo—. Entra y lávate las manos para cenar.

Cuando la niña se hubo marchado. Bella se levantó.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—De maravilla —la mirada asesina de Felix hablaba por sí sola.

¿Sospecharía que entre su hermano y ella había algo? Si así era, no cabía duda de que la idea le desagradaba.

—Por cierto, la cena está lista.

Kate había dispuesto una mesa preciosa en el comedor. La brillante superficie de madera de cerezo era suficiente para acogerlos a todos cómodamente. Las copas de cristal capturaban la luz de la lámpara de araña y las parpadeantes velas proporcionaban un aire romántico que resultaba algo incongruente con la situación. Había tres jarrones de plata con rosas blancas y lilas. El escenario se completaba con una suave música clásica que Bella no reconoció pero que le gustaba.

—Kate, mi niña —dijo el padre de Edward—. Había olvidado lo maravillosa anfitriona que eres. Bienvenida de nuevo a la familia, querida.

—Gracias, papá —Kate alzó su copa—. Por Carlisle. Que cada cumpleaños que celebre sea mejor que el anterior. Salud.

—Salud —dijeron todos los presentes alzando también las copas.

En la parte de la mesa en la que estaban los niños, donde habían colocado la tarjeta con el nombre de Bella, todo el mundo bebió sidra en lugar del champán que se sirvieron los adultos. Bella había pedido champán, pero como los padres de Edward no bebían mucho, Kate sólo había comprado una botella. Cuando llegó a la copa de Bella sólo cayeron unas cuantas gotas.

Rose era la que más suerte tenía: estaba metida en su carrito en un rincón tranquilo del salón.

—Yo no quería sentarme a tu lado —le susurró Anthony a Bella en voz baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara—. Mi madre me ha obligado, y me ha dicho que tengo que ser amable.

—Creí que éramos amigos —se lamentó Bella—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ignorándola, el niño vertió un mar de ketchup en su plato.

— ¿Anthony? —Insistió ella mientras sus hijos estaban ocupados charlando con Emmet—. Por favor, cariño, habla conmigo.

—No quiero.

«De acuerdo», pensó ella.

—Vicky —dijo Kate—, has hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje de Bella.

—Gracias —la niña sonrió antes de darle un mordisco a su perrito caliente bañado en mostaza.

Bella sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Tras la actitud abiertamente hostil de Felix hacia ella se le había olvidado mirarse en el espejo del baño antes de unirse a los demás. ¿Estaría muy horrible? Convencida de que tendría aspecto de payaso, cuando nadie la miraba se limpió las mejillas con la servilleta de color marfil.

—Ayer hubo una reunión del ayuntamiento, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carlisle, que tenía el plato lleno de comida mexicana y una hamburguesa posada en los labios.

—Cariño, no saques temas tan desagradables en la mesa —le reprendió su mujer.

—No pasa nada, papá —intervino Edward—. Es tu cumpleaños. Habla lo que quieras.

Tras dirigirle una mirada victoriosa a su esposa, Carlisle dijo:

—Creo que eso voy a hacer.

—Un momento —intervino Bella—, primero quiero decir que estoy completamente de acuerdo en que esa reunión fue una farsa. Pensar que los ilustres líderes de nuestra ciudad quieren demoler el teatro Taggart, uno de los más antiguos del estado, y todo para construir un aparcamiento… —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Es indignante. De hecho…

—Bella… —Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella—. Estoy indignada. Cuando supe lo que el pleno del ayuntamiento tenía pensado votar, yo…

—Esme —dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie—. Recoge tu bolso. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó la madre de Edward—. ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida?

—Lo que me ha sentado mal es ella —afirmó Carlisle señalando hacia Bella—. Jovencita, el aparcamiento que se pretende construir allí me pertenece. Me gustan los edificios históricos como al que más, pero restaurar ese en particular costaría millones. Además, se ha demostrado que un espacio de ese tamaño podría generar unos ingresos de…

Se llevó la mano al pecho y Bella se levantó al instante de la silla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó colocándose a su lado y agarrándole la muñeca para tomarle el pulso—. ¿Es el corazón?

—No, estúpida. Mi corazón está perfectamente. Pero gracias a ti tengo el estómago en llamas.

—Papá —Edward se puso también de pie—, cálmate. Bella no pretendía atacarte. No sabía que tú estabas detrás de…

—No pasa nada —aseguró ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cómo había pasado aquella noche de mala a peor todavía? Sabía que tendría que haberse quedado en casa. ¿Por qué no habría escuchado la voz interior que le decía que se mantuviera alejada de aquella reunión de la familia Cullen? Sobre todo estando Kate de por medio. El problema estribaba en que por mucho que quisiera culpar a la exmujer de Edward de los horrores de aquella noche, la única culpable era ella misma.

—Me voy. Carlisle, siento que mi punto de vista te haya ofendido. Niños, nos vamos a casa —les dijo a los gemelos.

—Te llevo —se ofreció Edward.

— ¡No, papá! —Anthony se puso de pie a toda prisa y corrió a abrazarse a su padre—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Anthony… —Edward miró hacia el techo antes de abrazar también a su hijo.

—Yo te llevaré en el coche de Edward —dijo Felix, que ya se había levantado de la silla—. Tienes asiento para bebés, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió. Miró a Bella y luego a su hijo, que seguía abrazado a él.

—Gracias, hermano.

—No hay problema. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Felix a Bella y a sus hijos.

—Carlisle —dijo Esme—, los niños no han terminado siquiera de cenar. No querrás que se vayan, ¿verdad?

Sin decir una palabra, Carlisle volvió a tomar asiento y agarró su hamburguesa.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Esme Cullen recogiendo a toda prisa los platos de Seth y Jacob—. Dejen que les envuelva esto para que se lo lleven.

Bella trató de cruzar la mirada con la de Edward al marcharse, pero él se negó a mirarla.

—Papá puede llegar a ser un auténtico gruñón —dijo Felix mientras cargaba con Rose y su carro hasta la puerta de Bella.

—No pasa nada —aseguró ella—. Es su cumpleaños. Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

—Edward estaba muy afectado.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —Bella extendió los brazos para recibir al bebé—. Lo último que deseaba era arruinar la celebración de tu padre.

—Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. Como ya te he dicho, se ha vuelto un gruñón con la edad.

Temiendo que la voz no le saliera debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta, Bella asintió cuando Felix le pasó a Rose y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa.

—Ah, hay una cosa más… —dijo él.

—¿Sí?

Rose apoyó la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Bella. Aquel gesto cariñoso fue un bálsamo contra la mirada entornada de Felix.

—No sé qué hay entre mi hermano y tú, pero tienes que ser consciente de que hay mucho en juego.

— ¿Te refieres a Kate?

—Y a su hijo. ¿De verdad quieres ser la mujer que destroce una familia perfecta?

—Vaya —dijo Bella, que en aquel momento estaba harta de todo el clan Cullen—, tal vez sea cosa mía, pero fue la marcha de Kate lo que provocó el mayor daño en el matrimonio de Edward, no yo.

Cuando Felix se hubo marchado y Bella entró en su casa, estaba temblando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante acusación? La noche entera había sido una pesadilla. No podía haber más señales del cielo de que Edward y ella no podrían estar Juntos nunca.

— ¿Mamá? —Seth estaba al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Sí, cariño?

El niño tenía las mejillas húmedas; había estado llorando.

— ¿Por qué ha sido el abuelo de Anthony tan malo contigo?

—Oh, cariño —dijo ella sentándose en el segundo escalón para poder abrazar a Seth y a Rose—. Seguramente estaba disgustado por los regalos. Ya sabes, tal vez pidió una bicicleta pero le han regalado unos calzoncillos.

— ¿Por qué Anthony no le ha dicho nada? Creí que era nuestro amigo.

—Lo es, cariño. Pero probablemente está confundido.

— ¿Con qué?

¿Cómo iba a explicarle Bella lo que le pasaba a un niño cuando los adultos que le servían como modelos actuaban de forma todavía más inmadura que cualquiera de sus amigos? Cuando volviera a ver a Edward la próxima vez tenía pensado decirle lo que pensaba. Si de verdad la amaba, tenía una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Creo que tu padre lo ha pasado muy bien en su fiesta, ¿no te parece?

Aunque todavía estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados, Kate había hecho suyo el cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal. Sentada frente a la cómoda, se cepilló el largo cabello y luego se hizo una coleta para dormir.

— ¿Hemos estado en la misma fiesta? —preguntó Edward asomándose al borde de la bañera llena.

—Esa pequeña discusión con Bella no fue nada. Apuesto a que mañana le enviará flores para disculparse —añadió aplicándose crema bajo los ojos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre no cambiará de opinión respecto a este asunto aunque se congele el infierno.

—Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal —dijo Kate—, pero tal vez es mejor que hayas averiguado de una vez que Bella y tu familia no casan. Tu madre se puso furiosa cuando los hijos de Bella le regalaron a Carlisle una bolsa llena de dulces. Y Felix…

—Déjalo estar —Edward se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria—. Está muy claro lo que estás haciendo. Creí que estabas por encima de prácticas tan rastreras.

— ¿Prácticas rastreras? Cariño, lo único que hice fue ejercer de anfitriona perfecta. Cualquier altercado en el que se haya visto envuelta tu novia se lo ha buscado ella.

—Bella no es mi novia. Es…

— ¿Qué es? —Le espetó Kate dándose la vuelta—. Por favor, Edward, dime exactamente qué es esa mujer para ti, aparte de la persona que está tratando de dividir a nuestra familia. A nadie le cae bien. Y a nuestro hijo menos que a nadie.

Por mucho que Edward quisiera rebelarse contra lo mal que estaba hablando su exmujer de Bella, lo triste del asunto era que tenía razón. A su familia no le caía bien. Pero, ¿le habían dado siquiera una oportunidad? Felix siempre había sentido debilidad por Kate. Su padre siempre había sido un oso, lo que significaba que no le caía bien nadie. Y en cuanto a su madre, era de otra época, de cuando las mujeres hacían lo que ordenaban sus maridos. Edward era consciente de que nunca podría cambiar eso.

—Edward —le dijo Kate con voz tranquilizadora—, siento que esta noche no haya salido como tú pensabas. Tu padre siempre ha sido… impredecible.

—Es una manera educada de decirlo.

Se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Decidas lo que decidas en relación a Bella, tienes que saber que te quiero. Y también quiero a nuestro hijo, igual que tú. Juntos de nuevo podemos hacer que arda el mundo.

Kate le besó suavemente. Sólo fue un roce de sus labios en los suyos.

—Kate…

¿No le había dejado claro la última vez que hablaron que no tenía intención de volver con ella?

—No pasa nada —aseguró ella besándole con más pasión—. Soy consciente de que por el momento yo soy la única que quiere volver. Lo único que pido es una oportunidad, Edward. Puedo soportar la idea de ser la más delgada de las dos, pero no la de ser inexistente.

Edward estaba cansado. Agotado de luchar contra ella. Volver con Kate sería muy fácil y haría feliz a la mayoría de las personas que había en su vida. Una vez amó a Kate con toda su alma. Tal vez con el tiempo aquel amor podría volver a crecer.

La imagen de Bella apareció en su mente. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en cuánto la amaba. Pero, ¿bastaba con eso? ¿Podría soportar estar tan lejos de Anthony como lo estaba Felix de sus hijos? ¿Y si Kate decidía luchar por la custodia? Edward prefería morir antes que perder a su hijo. Un hecho que no le dejaba muchas opciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella pensó en llamar a Edward después de la fiesta, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había decidido concederle el beneficio de la duda por no haberla defendido ante su padre. Ella también se comportaba a veces de forma un tanto extraña cuando estaban sus padres. Resultaba difícil acabar con patrones de comportamiento antiguos.

Acostó a los gemelos y luego se acercó a Rose, que llevaba ya un buen rato dormida. El único propósito de Bella era mirarla en la habitación bañada por la luz de la luna, observar sus dedos perfectos, la elegante caída de las pestañas en las regordetas mejillas, la boquita de rosa.

Bella puso los dedos en la cabeza del bebé y fue consciente con aterradora intensidad de lo mucho que había llegado a querer a aquella niña.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono. Bella corrió a descolgar el del dormitorio, pero cuando llegó ya habían colgado. Comprobó en la pantalla que era Edward quien había llamado. Pensó que debería haberse cortado la comunicación, así que se sentó al borde de la cama con el pulso acelerado. ¿Estaría llamando para disculparse?

Pero cuanto más aguardaba, más se cernía sobre ella el silencio de la habitación.

Bella se despertó ocho hora más tarde. Todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de la noche anterior. Rose lloraba en el dormitorio que había sido antes de los gemelos.

—La niña se ha despertado —dijo Jacob cerniéndose sobre la cuna.

Bella se frotó los ojos, cambió a Rose y luego se dirigió a la cocina para dar el desayuno a los tres. Una vez completada la tarea, dejó a la niña en brazos de Seth y subió a darse una ducha rápida. Lo más probable era que Edward apareciera enseguida para disculparse y quería tener buen aspecto.

Se puso unos pantalones blancos con una camiseta azul pálido que mostraba su bronceado, se secó el pelo con secador en suaves ondas y lo dejó suelto. Tras aplicarse un poco de maquillaje y calzarse unas sandalias blancas bajó y recuperó a Rose de brazos de Seth. Los niños estaban viendo dibujos en el salón.

—Si me necesitan estaré en la cocina —dijo Bella—. Voy a hacer galletas.

Cuando la cocina empezó a oler a chocolate caliente y a mantequilla de cacahuetes sonó por fin la puerta. Bella miró hacia allí y vio a Edward de pie tras la rejilla de la puerta. Aunque estaba emocionada ante la idea de verle sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba allí para disculparse, ¿verdad? Porque si no era así no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a manejarlo.

—Hola —la saludó Edward antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Hola.

Por muy enfadada que estuviera la noche anterior, volver a verle hizo que se le llenara el corazón de amor. Nunca había sido rencorosa. Sin duda Edward tenía alguna explicación para su anormal comportamiento. Y por eso estaba allí. Para explicarse y, por supuesto, disculparse.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se colgó de él, Edward la abrazó también con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —confirmó ella—. He hecho galletas. ¿Quieres helado para acompañarlas? Vamos —le tomó de la mano para guiarle hacia las escaleras—. Hablaremos en mi dormitorio.

Una vez arriba, Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama y dio una palmadita a su lado para que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Sabes por qué te he invitado a subir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Quería robarte unos cuantos besos lejos del campo de visión de los gemelos.

Edward permaneció en silencio y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

Él se aclaró la garganta y miró por la ventana con las manos firmemente metidas en los bolsillos. Empezó a recorrer el dormitorio de arriba abajo.

—Anoche fue un desastre.

—Y que lo digas —respondió ella con una carcajada amarga.

—Pero sirvió para algo.

—¿Hacerme sentir una basura sirvió para algo? —preguntó Bella dolida—. Estoy lista para que te disculpes Edward. Pero hazlo ya.

—Lo siento, Bella. Lamento el imperdonable comportamiento de mi padre. Y el de mi hermano, mi madre, Kate y Anthony, pero sobre todo lamento el mío. Debería haberte defendido, pero…

—No pasa nada —aseguró ella poniéndose de pie para abrazarle y hacerle ver que lo entendía.

Por suerte para Edward, tenía toda la vida para hacerse perdonar. Y en cuanto a su familia, conseguiría sobrevivir. Todos lo conseguirían y se volverían más fuertes gracias a ello.

—No, sí que pasa —dijo Edward apartándola suavemente de sí—. Anoche me di cuenta de muchas cosas. La peor de toda es que tú tenías razón desde el principio. No podemos estar juntos.

¿Cómo? No, no era posible que lo que fuera a decir fuera lo que Bella más temía.

—Felix me dejó claras muchas cosas. La más importante es que tengo que anteponer a Anthony a todo.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó ella—. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo contrario.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Anteponerle a él significa volver con su madre.

—Eso es lo que yo llevo diciéndote semanas —dijo Bella tratando de mantener la compostura—. Eras tú quien decías que Anthony lo superaría. Decídete, Edward. No puedes tenerlo todo.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo —aseguró alzando los brazos como si quisiera abrazarla, pero no lo hizo—. Y por eso tengo que casarme con Kate. Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, entiéndelo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —aseguró ella dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana—. Entiendo que he sido una estúpida por haber confiado en ti.

—No digas eso —le pidió Edward acercándose por detrás—. Te quiero. Siempre te querré. Pero como padre tengo que querer más a mi hijo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. Lo has dejado muy claro.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, Bella.

—Por favor, vete —le pidió ella cerrando los ojos—. Te he entendido y no hay nada más que decir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No sé, pero mientras más avanza la historia, más mal me cae Edward… ¿Les pasa lo mismo a ustedes?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 16**

El viernes por la noche, cinco días después de hablar con Bella, Edward estaba sentado en el comedor de la escuela mirando fijamente los tres cartones de bingo que tenía delante. Era la noche del bingo, otra iniciativa para recaudar fondos. Anthony estaba sentado a su izquierda, al lado de su madre. No había parado de sonreír desde que Kate llegó a tiempo de recogerle en la escuela.

Rose, Bella y un grupo de madres de la asociación de padres estaban sentadas cuatro mesas más allá. Los gemelos estaban con sus compañeros de clase. La cercanía de Bella le provocaba una gran ansiedad y estaba deseando salir de allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kate—. Estás muy pálido.

—El tres —anunció Farrah Benton, que cantaba los números—, el siguiente número es el tres.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Edward marcando dos cartones.

—No lo parece —respondió Kate—. ¿Te ha sentado mal la pizza que sirven aquí? A mí sí.

Edward deseó que aquél fuera su único problema, la pizza. Si al menos tuviera una bola de cristal para saber si había tomado la decisión correcta… cuando miraba los ojos brillantes de Anthony tenía que pensar que sí. Pero le resultaba difícil soportar el nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que pensaba en pasar los próximos cincuenta años con Kate. La quería, pero sólo porque era la madre de su hijo. Cuando se marchó dejándoles a Anthony y a él sin pensar en ningún momento cómo les dolería a ellos, su amor apasionado por ella terminó. El trauma por el que había pasado su hijo, las noches en las que Bella y Edward le habían abrazado mientras él lloraba habían congelado la parte de su corazón que una vez estuvo entregada a Kate.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, pero él lo estaba intentando. Tenía que iniciar una vida con Kate por el bien de su hijo.

—Diecisiete. Repito: El número diecisiete.

Edward captó la mirada de Bella al otro lado de la sala, pero ella la desvió al instante.

—¡Eh, miren! —exclamó Anthony señalando a una joven alta que estaba apoyada contra la pared del fondo.

Tenía el cabello largo y rubio y llevaba vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta roja. En aquel momento estaba mirando a Rose, a la que Bella había sacado del carrito. La niña se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bella.

—Ésa es la señora que lloró cuando tomó a Rose en brazos en la subasta.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —Anthony asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Es ella.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —dijo Edward—. Voy a buscar a Charlie.

Siempre que miraba a la niña sentía ganas de llorar. Debería sentirse feliz al saber que estaba bien cuidada, pero la echaba de menos.

Había pensado muchas veces en qué haría si recuperaba a su hija. Había pensado en llevar a Rose a la granja en la que vivía con su abuela y su padre. Estarían furiosos con ella.

Sabía que corría un riesgo al ir hasta allí, pero no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que ver a Rose una vez más. Si al menos pudiera abrazarla, decirle cuánto la quería y…

—Disculpe, señora.

Ella alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto a su lado. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo, pero el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

—Doce —cantó la señora encargada del bingo—, el siguiente número es el doce.

—Señora, me llamo Charlie Norman y soy el sheriff —aseguró mostrándole la placa—. ¿Le importaría acompañarme al vestíbulo un instante para que le haga unas cuantas preguntas?

— ¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre qué? Yo no he hecho nada malo…

—Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar.

Ella hizo amago de salir corriendo, pero el sheriff la agarró con fuerza del codo.

—Por favor, venga conmigo por las buenas para evitar montar una escena aquí mismo.

—Iré —aseguró la joven—. Pero por favor, no se lo cuente a mi padre.

—¿Bella?

Ella alzó la vista de su cartón de bingo para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

—Vete —le susurró a Edward protegiendo a Rose—. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Se trata de Rose. Charlie ha encontrado a su madre.

A Bella se le congeló la sangre. Ya había perdido al hombre que amaba. ¿Iba ahora a perder también a su bebé? Siempre había sabido que Rose no era suya, pero albergaba esperanzas.

Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la abarrotada mesa.

—Ven conmigo. Charlie está con ella en el vestíbulo.

Negándose a aceptar la mano que le tendía, Bella se puso de pie y abrazó a Rose. Salió del comedor ignorando la mirada de Jessica Stanley mientras continuaba el bingo. Kate, que había dejado a Anthony con sus amigos, estaba ahora en la entrada del comedor por el que iban a salir.

—Bella —dijo Kate en voz baja—. Ya me he enterado, y…

—Ahórratelo —respondió ella sin humor para charlas banales.

Charlie estaba al lado del director de la escuela, el señor Wood, y a su derecha tenía a una joven con aspecto asustado.

—Rose —dijo la chica extendiendo los brazos—. Por favor, ¿puedo abrazar a mi bebé?

El rostro de la joven reflejaba tanto amor que Bella no tuvo el valor de negarse.

—Toma —le dijo—. Ten cuidado con la cabeza. Todavía necesita que se la sujeten.

Cuando tuvo a Rose en brazos, la chica empezó a sollozar.

—Te-te he echado mucho de menos.

A Bella se le estaba rompiendo el corazón por la pérdida, pero la alegría del rostro de la joven resultaba contagiosa. Aquella era la razón por la que se había quedado con Rose en un principio, para que pudieran encontrar a la madre de la niña y reunirlas. Bella apartó a un lado a Charlie.

—Dime todo lo que sabes.

—La chica se llama Irina Young. Su familia pertenece a una congregación religiosa que rechaza a las madres solteras. Al parecer estudia desde casa y por eso no habíamos podido localizarla.

—No vas a presentar cargos, ¿verdad?

—Debería —aseguró Charlie.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer Irina con la niña? —quiso saber Bella.

—Quiere que tú la críes, pero ha solicitado permiso para poder visitarla. Por eso no veo motivo para denunciarla.

Bella sintió una gran emoción, pero entonces vio a Lillian Hale. Tenía una expresión esperanzada. Su marido y ella llevaban años intentando tener un hijo pero no lo habían conseguido. Adoptar a Rose les llenaría de felicidad. Bella ya había sido bendecida con dos niños sanos. Lo correcto sería renunciar a Rose, pero ¿podría soportarlo su corazón?

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Lillian acercándose con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—. ¿Sabe ya la madre de Rose lo que quiere hacer?

Bella tragó saliva, asintió y forzó una sonrisa.

—Todavía no es oficial, pero según Charlie no quiere que su familia sepa que ha tenido un bebé. Ha preguntado si me gustaría quedarme con Rose, pero criar a un bebé con mis hijos y la clínica va a ser demasiado. Quiero que se la queden Jeremy y tú.

—Oh, Bella… —Lillian se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios—. ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo?

—Ya lo has hecho —aseguró ella dándole un abrazo.

Al ver que la madre de Rose se había calmado un poco se acercó a ella y dejó a un lado el dolor de su corazón mientras se acercaba con Irina hacia Lillian.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo a la joven—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

—Fue un momento muy bonito entre Rose y su madre, ¿verdad?

El sábado por la mañana Kate estaba en una escalera pintando las paredes del vestíbulo de gris. Edward odiaba aquel color.

—Sí —respondió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te alegras de que finalmente se haya resuelto el problema de la madre de Rose?

—Claro —Edward se agachó para limpiar una gota de pintura del suelo de madera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan malhumorado?

—No lo sé —admitió él tomando asiento en las escaleras.

—Déjame adivinar… —Kate dejó la brocha en el bote de pintura—. Al ver a Rose y a Bella sentiste cosas que no puedes evitar, ¿verdad?

—Déjalo estar, Katie. Sí, ver a Bella anoche me resultó duro, pero estoy aquí contigo, ¿no es así?

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez físicamente, pero me temo que tu corazón está en otra parte.

— ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Estás dispuesta a admitir por fin que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro como pareja?

— ¡Mamá, papá! —Anthony entró corriendo sin aliento en la cocina—. ¡Miren lo que he encontrado! —Exclamó mostrando la tortuga pequeña que tenía en una mano—. ¿Puedo quedármela?

—No sé, hijo —dijo Edward.

La única vez que tuvieron renacuajos en casa murieron todos.

—Por supuesto que puedes —Kate besó a su hijo en la cabeza—. En cuanto te laves las manos, iremos a la buscar un terrarium a la tienda de animales.

— ¡Gracias mamá! —Exclamó Anthony dándole un abrazo—. ¡Eres la mejor!

Edward suspiró.

—Es importante que Anthony se responsabilice del cuidado de algún animal —aseguró Kate—. ¿De qué otro modo crees que aprenderá a ser un buen padre?

¿Con el ejemplo? Pero últimamente Edward no había demostrado ser muy eficaz. Tal vez Kate tuviera razón. Y no sólo respecto a la tortuga, sino a ellos dos como pareja.

Transcurrió un mes en el que Edward se adaptó al discurrir de la vida. Trabajaban. Jugaba con Anthony. Ayudaba a Kate con la comida cuando venía al pueblo. Las dos cosas con las que no conseguía estar en paz eran su decisión de volver a casarse con Kate y la de olvidar su amor por Bella.

Se encontraba a menudo con ella. La última vez fue cuando dejó a Anthony en un cumpleaños al que también habían sido invitados los gemelos. Bella estaba preciosa, el sonido de su risa mientras charlaba con la madre de Ben Mattews le había desgarrado. Si la decisión de estar con Kate era la correcta, ¿por qué se sentía cada vez peor?

Transcurrió otra semana. Faltaban sólo dos para que tuviera lugar la sencilla ceremonia en el juzgado con la que Kate quería renovar sus votos. Después seguiría yendo y viniendo de Seattle hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo. También había hablado de montar su propio despacho, pero todavía no lo tenía muy claro.

Cuanto más decidida se mostraba a ser una buena madre, más le abría Edward el corazón, aunque no del modo en que un hombre debería amar a su mujer. Se iba a volver a casar con ella exclusivamente por Anthony. El niño estaba encantado, y más cuando su madre le regaló un cachorro de labrador. Era precioso y adorable, pero Edward era el único que se ocupaba de él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras esperaba a que Nosy terminara de olfatear un árbol y poder así continuar con el paseo. Normalmente evitaba pasar por delante de casa de Bella, pero aquella noche tenía que hacerlo.

Las luces del dormitorio de los niños ya estaban apagadas, pero la del salón seguía encendida y derramaba su brillo dorado por el porche donde Bella estaba sentada en la mecedora mirando al infinito.

Estaba preciosa. Nunca la había deseado tanto. El corazón le dijo que no tenía sentido casarse con Kate cuando era a Bella a quien amaba, pero debido a Anthony no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer.

—No sabía que los hijos de Bella estuvieran en el equipo de Anthony —para el primer partido de béisbol de la temporada, Kate se había puesto un chándal de marca y unos tacones rojos que bailaban sobre la gravilla.

—Sí —respondió Edward tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir a las gradas.

Pronto sería de nuevo su mujer. Debería estar feliz, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a Bella, que estaba sentada seis metros más allá. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y sombrero y animaba a sus hijos a voces. Miró hacia ellos y luego apartó la vista.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —Dijo Kate tomando asiento al lado de la otra mujer—. Un día precioso para jugar al béisbol, ¿verdad?

—Sin duda —respondió ella con una sonrisa fingida que no le llegó a los ojos.

Por suerte empezó el partido y Edward y Bella se concentraron en sus hijos. Kate, por su parte, alternaba la visión del juego con las llamadas del móvil.

Entre la segunda y tercera entrada del partido Bella se levantó de las gradas y salió. Unos instantes después de que se hubiera marchado, Edward le dijo a Kate:

—Voy… eh… voy al baño. Enseguida vuelvo.

Como Kate estaba otra vez hablando por teléfono, le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Edward se abrió camino a través de las gradas y llegó al final de la cola para comprar aperitivos.

—Ah, hola —dijo con naturalidad tratando de fingir que no había ido a buscarla.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirarle.

—Mira, si no quieres saber nada de mí lo entiendo, pero…

—No es eso —dijo ella finalmente mirándole—. Te echo de menos, Edward, pero ahora que has vuelto con Kate no puedo llamarte para charlar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconoció Edward con las manos en los bolsillos—. Lo siento.

—No tienes nada que sentir. Escogiste el camino que creíste mejor para tu hijo. No puedo culparte por anteponer a Anthony.

Bella le abrazó, y su ternura y su comprensión acabaron con él. Ojalá le hubiera gritado o golpeado. Cualquier cosa en lugar de aquel apoyo incondicional que le hacía sentirse peor que nunca por haberla engatusado en cierto modo. Ella había deseado desde el principio mantener las distancias. Le había advertido que de su relación no podría salir nada bueno porque estaba en juego la estabilidad emocional de su hijo.

—Todo está bien —dijo Bella soltándole—. Quiero decir, nada está bien, pero ya me he hecho a la idea de renunciar a ti.

Sus palabras le produjeron escalofríos, como si tuviera gripe, pero lo que tenía era mil veces peor, porque el dolor de perder a Bella no se le iba a pasar en unos días.

Transcurrieron un par de días más, interminables horas en las que Edward se sentía ahogado por su decisión de volver con su exmujer. El jueves por la noche sacó a pasear al perro y se adentró en las sombras que proyectaba una farola para poder mirar de lejos a Bella en el porche, pero Nosy empezó a ladrar.

Bella dejó de mecerse y miró hacia la calle.

— ¿Edward? ¿Es éste el cachorro nuevo del que tanto he oído hablar?

Anthony y los gemelos habían hecho las paces, pero no estaban tan unidos como antes.

Edward forzó una sonrisa, rezó en silencio pidiendo fuerzas para sobrevivir a los próximos cinco minutos y se dirigió hacia el porche de Bella.

—Hola —dijo.

—Es precioso —dijo ella, que se había agachado para acariciar al cachorro.

—Sí —contestó Edward, que no estaba de humor para hablar de naderías.

Estar tan cerca de Bella hacía que todo su mundo se tambaleara.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella con su gentileza habitual, preocupada siempre por los demás más que por ella misma.

—Todo lo bien que se puede esperar —contestó Edward.

Cuánto echaba de menos la risa de Bella, su sonrisa, sus besos…

—Supongo que te habrás enterado de que Rose está con los Hale —dijo ella cambiando de tema.

Edward se limitó a asentir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—Me dolió en el alma entregarla, pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea. La visito con frecuencia y cuido de ella cuando Lillian necesita canguro.

—Eso es muy amable por tu parte.

—Hablando de amabilidad —dijo Bella—, me quedé asombrada cuando en el último pleno del ayuntamiento tu padre se acercó a pedirme disculpas por haberme echado de su fiesta. Me confesó que le molestaba bastante la ciática y que no se sentía bien. Y tal vez te gustará saber también que por el momento he vencido mi adicción al helado. He perdido un kilo y medio.

Bella sonrió y dio una vuelta completa. Edward llegó al límite.

—No, no puedo hacer esto —dijo recogiendo al perro—. No puedo actuar como si fuéramos meros conocidos, cuando deseo con cada fibra de mi ser que seas tú mi mujer y no Kate. Quiero reírme contigo, llevar a nuestros hijos al bingo y a los partidos de béisbol, comer helado contigo hasta que ambos ganemos diez kilos. Te echo de menos, Bella.

Edward se dio la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Yo también te echo de menos —le dijo ella con dulzura a su espalda.

—No puedo seguir viviendo esta mentira —admitió Edward, girándose para mirarla—. Una vez me dijiste que yo soy el adulto y no puedo permitir que Anthony tome decisiones que atañen a mi vida, pero al acceder a casarme otra vez con Kate, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrirá hasta que ella vuelva a cansarse de nosotros? Algo me dice que su entrega a Anthony es sólo temporal. Cuando vuelva a marcharse, ¿quién va estar ahí para recoger los pedazos rotos? Tú y yo, Bella. Pero lo que me pregunto es, ¿no sería mucho mejor para mi hijo que ya fuéramos una familia cuando Kate se vaya?

— ¿Qué-qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Bella acariciando la cabeza del cachorro.

—Estoy diciendo que te quiero.

Las lágrimas brotaron, pero a Edward no le importó. La sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando al librarse de aquella terrible carga era demasiado grande para contenerla.

—No puedo casarme con Kate por mucho que Anthony lo desee. No sería un buen padre si viviera una mentira así. Al principio me odiará pero a la larga se dará cuenta de que casarme contigo fue lo mejor.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿No estás olvidando la parte más importante de este nuevo plan?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿No deberías preguntarme si yo quiero formar parte de esto?

Edward le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sintió como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres?

Bella sabía que lo más inteligente sería decir que no, pero en lo que se refería a los sentimientos siempre se había dejado llevar por el corazón. En aquel momento su instinto le decía que retomara donde lo había dejado con aquel hombre maravilloso. Sí, había cometido algunos errores, pero, ¿quién no? Se tomarían las cosas con calma. Manejarían a Anthony y a los gemelos con extremo cuidado. Y con el tiempo todos entrarían en razón.

—Me estás matando —dijo Edward dándole un pellizco—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi plan?

—Ya que lo expresas de un modo tan elocuente —aseguró Bella trazándole con la mano libre la línea de la frente, la mejilla, los labios—. Sí, Edward Cullen, te daré una segunda oportunidad. Pero con una condición.

—Pide lo que quieras.

Bella le pasó al cachorro, que estaba lloriqueando.

—Tienes que enseñar al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia dónde hacer sus necesidades.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡Por Fin, reacciono, Edward! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero si me regala a Emmet no me quejo, y la historia tampoco es mía solo la adapto por diversión. No se olviden comentar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Epílogo**

— ¿Quién quiere limonada? —preguntó Bella con una mano en la jarra y la otra en su agitado vientre.

A juzgar por las patadas, su bebé iba a ser un fanático del fútbol.

— ¡Yo! —gritó Anthony sentándose en la mesa del jardín.

— ¡Yo también! —exclamó Jacob tratando de gritar más fuerte que su hermanastro.

Aunque ya había pasado un año desde que Edward y ella hicieron oficial su relación con una romántica boda en el patio, su hijo mayor y Anthony seguían luchando por ver quién iba a ser el rey. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces se llevaban de maravilla, algo que Bella agradecía.

—Seth, ¿tú quieres un poco? —le preguntó Bella tras llenar los vasos de los otros dos niños.

—No, gracias.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Edward mientras servía ensalada de patatas en los platos de los niños.

Sus padres estaban al otro lado del jardín hablando con su hermano y con Kate frente al estanque nuevo. En sus ratos libres, Edward había transformado el patio de atrás de Bella en un lugar idílico. Kate les había sorprendido a todos manteniéndose fiel a su promesa de estar cerca de Anthony. Se había mudado a la casa que antaño compartió con Edward y ahora se quedaba con Anthony casi todos los fines de semana. Durante la semana trabajaba duro en el despacho de abogados que había abierto en el pueblo. Carlisle había ido ablandándose hasta el punto de que ahora le preguntaba a Bella su opinión sobre las obras de su empresa.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Ellos dos siempre están juntos y ya nadie juega conmigo —dijo señalando hacia Jacob y Anthony.

—Cariño —le susurró Bella sentándose a su lado en el banco—, claro que juegan contigo. Además, cuando nazca tu hermanita puedes ser su mejor amigo.

—Pero no será lo mismo.

—Ya lo sé, cariño, pero ¿no crees que va a necesitar un amigo íntimo y un hermano mayor?

—Supongo que sí —murmuró el niño con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho.

—Pobrecillo —le dijo Edward a Bella cuando se sentaron juntos en la barbacoa—. ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarle que invitara a algún amigo de clase?

Bella le dio un beso a su marido.

—Me alegro de haberme casado con alguien tan inteligente. Llamaré a Billy, que vive al final de la calle.

—Vamos, Nosy —le dijo Seth al perro de la familia, que había pasado de ser un cachorro para convertirse en un alce en miniatura—. Tú eres el único que me quiere.

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada.

Él le tomó la mano un instante y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos para recordarle con un leve contacto que ya no estaba sola en aquella última crisis infantil, sino que formaban un equipo. Un equipo loco, feliz y maravilloso del que le encantaba formar parte.

—Te quiero —dijo Edward.

—Yo también te quiero —aseguró Bella.

Y así era. Dios, cuánto le quería.

**Fin**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que n quieran matarme porque Edward espero hasta el último capítulo para quedarse con Bella. **

**Por el momento les quiero desear unas felices fiestas y que el año próximo le traiga muchas bendiciones.**

**Les invito a pasar por el OS ****El Secreto de Grey ****aquí le dejo la reseña**

Todos conocen a Christian Grey: exitoso empresario, filántropo, controlador y un rey del sexo. Lo que nadie conoce, es que el Gran Christian Grey tiene un secreto que ha cargado por casi 15 años. ¿Tendrá el valor para revelarlo o lo mantendrá oculto junto a sus 50 sombras?

**Les quería contar que estaré un tiempo fuera de fanfiction por dos razones: La Primera para celebrar mi cumple que será ahora en enero y la segunda para poder trabajar un poco en mis propias historias. Quien sabe, tal vez la próxima historia que lean sea escrita 100% por mí.**

**Los quiero**

**Christianna **

Historia Original:

Tres niños y un bebé

Laura Marie Altom


End file.
